


那个失身的将军

by Rationalorabsurd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 78,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rationalorabsurd/pseuds/Rationalorabsurd
Summary: 他的珍宝被摔得四分五裂
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, baek
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

他是在一片喧嚣中醒来，模模糊糊听到有男男女女围着他说着什么酒店，集团军司令，遇害的字眼。他的眼睛很肿，费力一些力气才睁开，黑压压的人群围了他一圈，见他醒来，参差不齐的描述同一件事：“现在当时人已经转醒……”“目前，第一集团军总司令已经转醒……”“张艺兴司令已经清醒……”“……军事见闻为你实事转播……”“……娱乐杂志社报告……”  
他的意识完全清醒，弄清现在的情况费不了多少时间，那些围着他低头看着他的所谓新闻工作者正兢兢业业的通过戴耳上的有着一只镜片的终端视屏转播着他的状况。  
他知道他的状况有多糟糕，光着身体躺在地毯上，全身都叫嚣着疼痛，视线所及的手臂，吻痕咬痕密密麻麻散在上面，他不敢去想那个难以启齿位置是怎样肮脏的场景，但现在还不是体味羞耻的时候，这是算得上是国家的丑闻，而他不该不能为国家蒙羞。  
他试图站起来，手臂颤巍巍地撑着地面还没打直就力竭重新落回地面，落回地面又重新开始，反反复复，折腾到最后一丝力气也用尽。  
他的脸贴着地面，慢慢闭上眼睛。周围还是很吵，明明是人的声音，为什么连成一片像是机械终端在报备实验数据呢？  
边伯贤看到那个观看人数上亿的直播时瞬间从椅子上跳起来。武器装备部门的部长正要来向他作报告，刚好在走廊遇见他迎面跑来，也没注意到他那股像要去与人拼命的架势，伸手就要拦住他，边伯贤路过他时甚至连他是谁都来不及看上一眼，挥手一掌打开部长的手，那力度，几乎生生将部长的手打折。部长抱着手臂愣愣地看着边伯贤的背影，还没从刚才近距离的边伯贤的凶狠表情中回过神来，就看到边伯贤眨眼间跑到了走廊尽头，掏出腰间的枪，砰砰几声把走廊尽头的强化玻璃墙打碎，然后一跃跳了出去。部长这时才真正傻了，他们在48楼？边伯贤跳下去了？部长不可置信地走到缺口边缘往下看，45楼高度处，一艘敞开天窗的飞行器像箭一样窜出好远了。  
城市内启用飞行器是不被法律允许的，部长想道。  
视屏上那个酒店太好认了，M国首府排行第一的酒店，即使飞行高度调得这么高也能一眼看到丛林般的的建筑群中，酒店顶端的球形装饰物在阳光下闪烁。地面到酒店的入口已经被人挤的水泄不通，警车被挡在外围，保安却挡在酒店入口拉着隔离网不许人进入。  
边伯贤跟本没想降下飞行器从地面进入，远远地开了热敏扫描，径直朝着酒店内热源最大的位置撞进去。  
围着张艺兴的新闻工作者还在孜孜不倦地报道着现场状况，突然听到背后不远处轰的一声巨响，靠外围的记者回头看，一面墙从外向内坍塌，尘土飞扬中，边伯贤从废墟里爬出来。  
边伯贤的颧骨上带了一条血迹，银白发色，苍白脸色，衬得那血又冷又艳。他的表情阴沉又克制，默不作声地向人群走去，像是找人索命的恶鬼。外围的注意到这边的状况，纷纷让开道，但现场还是很吵，吵得边伯贤更加心烦意乱，一把扯出枪朝那堆记者脚边的地板开了一枪，地板塌陷了很大一块，堪堪站在旁边的记者被吓得脸色苍白，原始的子弹攻击，声音很大，不亚于刚刚飞行器撞进来的声音，这下都安静了，所以人都转过头看他。  
边伯贤向包围中心走去，人群纷纷给他让路。  
见到张艺兴的那刻，边伯贤几乎瞬间红了眼睛，他从来干干净净的哥哥，会望他着笑得天真甜蜜的哥哥，在战场上威风凌凌的哥哥，正孤零零的，赤着布满咬痕吻痕淤青的身体一动不动躺在这里被人围观。  
不远处那条白色的床单上印着斑驳血迹，太脏，边伯贤身上的长风衣是干净的，他脱了风衣将张艺兴裹起来。  
张艺兴身上有太多伤，边伯贤小心翼翼的避开伤口，但那么多伤又怎么能都避开呢？托着张艺兴的脖子把张艺兴趴在地上的身体翻过来时，张艺兴睁开眼睛看他，边伯贤几乎要承受不住地在这么多人围观下哭出声来，他在来的路上一直在忍，忍到现在，将张艺兴抱在怀里，对上那红肿的双眼，满腔的怒火才转为无尽的悲伤。他不由自主的去亲张艺兴那双眼睛，他们是亲兄弟，这已经算得上越界了，这动作明显带了怜惜和爱恋，但现在他的脑袋里只装得下张艺兴，哪里顾得上什么世俗。  
他把张艺兴横打抱起，站起来时才记起还有一堆记者围着他们录像。  
“把终端关掉！”  
现场很静，这么一声冰冷的呵斥显得突兀又极具震慑力，但边伯贤没管这命令的执行情况，他急切地抱着张艺兴穿过人群回到废墟中的飞行器里，起飞前开了信息扫描匆匆将在场所有人的信息记录在库。飞行器升起，'飞快地冲进墙壁塌陷处露出的蓝天。还有几台终端没关，录下了飞行器离开时的残影。  
这些记者还在为报道的潦草结束感到遗憾，对即将迎来的灰暗未来全然无知无觉。  
H国中央议厅旁的一间偏室，金俊勉正坐在一张不大的桌子前享用午餐，朴灿烈坐在离他几步之远的位置，鉴于现阶段S国与M国的紧张关系，金俊勉和他独处一室实在不是明智之举。  
金俊勉在旁边的会议厅开了几个小时的会，结束后精疲力竭，本想直接回国的，却被朴灿烈生拉硬拽带到这屋里来。进了这间屋朴灿烈又好像没有什么要紧的同他说，甚至悠闲的向这里的工作人员点了餐，一副任性妄为的把H国的会议厅当作自己国家的街边餐厅的样子。  
金俊勉握着银叉将盘里的食物插得稀烂，他总觉得哪里不对劲，他一直等着朴灿烈亮出底牌，等待的时间越长，金俊勉的心越不安，或许朴灿烈只是逗他玩呢？他已经浪费了太多时间。  
金俊勉将手里的银叉放下，叉子碰撞磁器的声音掩盖在房门打开的声音中。有人推开门向金俊勉走去 。  
金俊勉接过外交部副部长递过来的视屏显示器时，心里的不安达到顶峰。副部长没有参加这次会议，而金俊勉已经在这座议会大厦里呆了好几个小时，各国的重要议会场所为了保密都被设置成隔绝通讯的模式，换而言之，副部长带给金俊勉的是金俊勉与外界隔绝的几个小时中发生的事情。  
朴灿烈一直在拖延时间。  
金俊勉拿着手里的视屏显示器并没有第一时间展开，他看向还坐在他旁边的朴灿烈，朴灿烈像是对他这边的情况一点都不关心似的继续他的进餐，金俊勉敢肯定朴灿烈比自己更清楚自己将要看到什么。  
仅有一张纸的厚度的显示器被折成一个端端正正的小方块，金俊勉将它展开，立刻看到显示器上的视屏封面，他甚至不需要点开视屏就知道发生什么，只一眼，金俊勉就愤怒地将显示器捏成一团朝朴灿烈扔去。  
朴灿烈偏头躲过，手里的刀叉被他放下，他抬头看向金俊勉，他的眼睛很大，这么笑着用上目线看人的表情倒显了几分无辜：“俊勉哥别生气，既然已经这样了不如我们再重新谈谈现在的局势。”  
虚伪至极，金俊勉这样一个时时温文尔雅的人几乎气得想冲上去扯他头发。  
金俊勉挥退外交副部长，门一关，又重重坐回椅子上，他的失控只有那么一两秒，现在虽然仍然火大，但还知道自己的责任。  
他瞪着朴灿烈“你们S国竟然用着样下作的手段！”  
朴灿烈点点头，赞同道：“是挺下作的，但是国与国之间哪讲什么公平正义，如果换作是你，有机会的话，你也会这么做。”朴灿烈这时不笑了，他不笑时那张脸又很给人压迫感，“谁叫你们这么贪心呢？本来M国机甲的研究就很前沿，这些年竟然从别的国家买技术，有了不少突破吧，嗯？S国的机甲技术是最尖端的，你们想超过S国，不搞你们搞谁？”  
“对！所以你们就把M国重要贸易线经过的H国搞得战火连天，想控制H国来切断M国的主要贸易路线。”金俊勉几乎被这理直气壮的语气气笑。  
朴灿烈丝毫没有被金俊勉激动的情绪影响，他又重新拿起餐具继续他的午餐，好像和金俊勉对话是才是顺带的事情:“你知道的，就S国现在的情况不可能允许有国家比它更强，H国的经济命脉被你们掌握，你们的物质经过H国的领空，陆地，海域几乎全部零关税，好不容易H国有政府反对派暴乱，我们会不抓住机会给反对派投入点技术金钱资源？”  
“那为什么偏偏是张艺兴？”金俊勉不甘心的问道。  
“你这问得题带了个人情绪吧，”朴灿烈有些诧异的看他“看来你还很在意他。”  
金俊勉没有回应朴灿烈这调侃，他没瞪朴灿烈了，反而垂着上睑盯着餐桌的某一点，眼白因为愤怒而充血，那滔天恨意在眼底翻滚，但现在他仍能坐在这里和朴灿烈来来回回的讨论局势。  
他知道他其实谁怪不了，都怪这该死的局势。  
“现在整个世界机甲都人才稀少，更别说张艺兴这种以一敌百的机甲士兵，人体和机甲的精神连接超过一天都是极限，而他这种可以一直操控机甲的，整个世界界已知的除了他就只有金钟仁了，他一毁，你们M国的机甲兵力都要重新评估，边伯贤可能很难对付，但S国已经从机甲数量上站了绝对优势，”朴灿烈最后拍板，“要争夺H国的掌控权的话，你们输定了，不如接受我们的谈判条件。”  
朴灿烈自信得几乎算得上是傲慢，而金俊勉对此无可奈何，“那你们的条件呢？”金俊勉问。  
“你们的机甲技术分享给我们。”  
金俊勉拉开椅子站起来，“等我回国讨论一下再给你答复。”  
这简直痴心妄想，金俊勉在心里骂道，这地方没什么可待了，他走到房门，手握上门把手时突然想起，回头问道“你怎么能肯定张艺兴会因为这种伤害就一厥不起呢？”  
朴灿烈似笑非笑地看着他：“等你回国就知道了。”


	2. Chapter 2

金俊勉并没有第一时间去找张艺兴，回国后第一件事就是气冲冲找新闻部开了个会。  
那段视屏可以算得上是国家丑闻了，各个新闻平台任其流传甚至推波助澜，不论是s国在背后指示，还是单纯为了盈利，都不可原谅！  
等金俊勉忙完，天色已经黑下来，他站在张艺兴的病房前，病房的门悄无声息的自动为他滑开，病房里的场景在他眼前展开。  
淤积了一天的愤怒，挫败竟慢慢散开了，他那被油锅上反复煎炸的心静下来，病房里的氛围让他感到宁静。  
医院坐落在郊外，透过那面落地窗可以看到满天繁星，时不时像流行般划过的飞行器，已经近处那大片湖面。  
边伯贤背着他坐在张艺兴床前，张艺兴躺在床上望着边伯贤笑着小声说着什么，金俊勉刚好可以看见到他的脸，明明是病房，房里的灯光却被调成橘色，灯光落在张艺兴脸上，将他望向边伯贤笑的脸衬得那么温柔宠溺。  
如果不是张艺兴手上的生命体征监测手环，金俊勉还以为这只是一幕睡前的温馨小场景。  
屋里的没注意他，金俊勉在门前站一会儿没敢进去，隔壁房间的门却开了，金珉锡走到他身旁。  
金俊勉退到走廊，病房门随之关上，他盯着关上的房门静默了一两秒，转过头问金珉锡：“张艺兴到底怎么了？”  
“很不好，”金珉锡皱着眉头摇头。  
即使已经猜出答案，金俊勉还抱了一丝希望“他不是还活着吗？”  
科技发展到这个地步，断肢，损坏的器官可以用克隆技术修补，损坏的细胞包括神经细胞都可以被从此激活，只要活着，只要活着什么都可能，张艺兴那么完整的躺在那里怎么就很不好了呢？  
金珉锡叹了口气，“s国不可能这么轻易地放过他的，你知道的，他们给他注入了什么东西，张艺兴的运动神经大部分被损坏，感觉神经正常，但他连自主抬离床面都很困难。”  
“有办法治疗吗？”  
“很难，”金珉锡眉头皱的更深：“今天抽了血，但没从血液中检查到毒剂成分，明天再进行全身扫查，但即使找到了也不一定分析出成分。”  
金俊勉点点头，让金珉锡回到旁边的医疗分析治疗室，他要一个人待会儿，他有些乏力的靠在墙面，更深更重的郁气重新在他心里积起来，他抬手去扯自己的头发，像是要把那痛苦扯出身体。  
金俊勉是在十八岁那年第一遇见张艺兴。  
那年他初登政治舞台，随着父亲参加各种社交场合，他见得越多，听得越多，懂得越多，竟越厌恶手握的权利。  
他被迫在一对因国殉职的夫妇的葬礼上听他的父亲和军方高层讨论这对夫妇曾经所在部队的生死去留。两张灰色照片立在客厅的正前方，去世的夫妇在照片里慈眉善目的看着他笑。他站在父亲身旁，耳朵听着那些棉里藏刀话语，突然感到反胃。他借口去洗手间离开这让人压抑的场地。  
从大厅出来，沿着曲曲折折的鹅卵石小路走，路很窄，两边被茂盛的白色菊花从拥簇着，金俊勉几乎以为自己是在花丛中穿梭。  
这地方总被用来举行重要的葬礼，建筑物被无边无际的白色花海包围，金俊勉远远的看见一个少年立在花从的另一方，白色衬衫，黑色西裤，西装外套被脱下来搭在手臂上，惨白的月光笼罩着他，无边的白色花从围在他的脚边，他站在那里，一动不动。  
金俊勉鬼差神使的走到少年身边，衣物和花朵枝丫摩擦的声音好像把沉浸哪个世界的少年拉了回来，少年茫然的转过头迷迷糊糊的看他，这么被他看着金俊勉又觉得有些尴尬，正准备借口路过离开时，少年好像终于跑完反射弧，下垂眼弯弯的对他露出了笑：“你好。”  
少年的头发很黑，稀碎的刘海落在额头前，那张脸就显得尤其白。他看起真干净，金俊勉想，无时无刻崩在金俊勉脑子里的那根弦在此刻竟慢慢放松了。  
“怎么一个人待在这里？”金俊勉问，这算不上是什么好的问题，甚至有些失礼。但少年还是乖巧的回答到：“因为里面没什么事做，那你呢？”少年问：“金家长子，政界新星，不进去吗？”  
金俊勉转过身和少年肩对肩的望向远处的花海，“不想去，”金俊勉摇头：“什么金家长子，我什么都不想要，什么都不想争。”  
他一直被推着往前走，不满不平被压着不见天日，终于有了裂隙，丧气的话就这么当着陌生人被放出来。  
“可是人总会有在意的，”何许是少年与他年龄相仿，也会有乱七糟八的烦心事，少年没觉得他的话太矫情，顺着他的话问下去，“那你呢？你想要什么？”  
“我想要所有人得到公平对待，善良会有善果，罪恶会有惩罚，谎言欺骗不能被说出口，生命被郑重对待。”  
这话更显幼稚了，像极了幼儿园的小朋友叫嚷着希望世界和平，可是少年温柔的应了一声，看着花静默半晌好像在认真思考他的话。  
三言两语的交谈停下来，远处礼堂的吵闹声隐隐约约传来，花香萦绕在鼻尖，风吹过脖颈。  
“你知道那是不可能的。”少年说。  
金俊勉皱眉：“为什么不可能？”  
“因为这是人世，”少年回答到：“人性有恶，你知道的，每个人都有恶，有权势就会产生压迫，贪婪就会产生掠夺，不只是人，国也是这样，你一个人不可能照顾所有人，因为所有人不可能站在一个立场，你只能选择取舍。”  
少年转身指向礼堂，说“就像这个葬礼，你知道它是虚伪的，去世之人的战友只能参加先前在家里举行的葬礼，这个葬礼为了大人物的安全，几公里外就拉了警戒线，他们连礼堂都看不到，”少年叹了口气，“可是不得不这么做，包括让所有知情者保密，这都是必不可少的，如果被泄密，我国如何与委托国交代，国际如何看待我们国家，你觉得这些不重要，不如人命重要，可是有人会觉得它重要。”  
“我的父母，今天这场葬礼的主人会觉得重要，”少年抬头望向月亮，月光直直的落在他眼睛里，“现实总是这样残酷，可是有人热爱他。”  
少年又转过头看他“所以你要去选择呀，金俊勉，再残酷的选择总要有人做。”  
金俊勉像一脚踩空似的突然明白了这人是去世夫妇的儿子，好像叫什么张艺兴来着？令张艺兴父母去世的计划就是金俊勉父亲制定实施的。  
张艺兴一边头也不回地向花丛边缘走去，一边跟金俊勉说：“如果非要做选择的话，我希望那个人是你，你可以会懊恼自责，可是，金俊勉，你不自私，不无能，你一定要往上走，站到顶端去，”他走了一段路，声音传到金俊勉耳朵里有些小了，“如果是你的话一定会做出最好的选择。”  
那现在呢？现在他真的要在张艺兴和国家中做选择，情感在疯狂叫嚣着去和朴灿烈谈判，可是他知道他不会，他不但不会，还要想办法把边伯贤从张艺兴身边弄到H国的战场上去，边伯贤的话一定会为张艺兴不顾一切，可是他不能，他不但不能，还要拦住边伯贤为了张艺兴肆意妄为。  
他盯着白色的墙壁，张艺兴与他一墙之隔，那白色那天夜里地的花，天上的明月，那么刺目，让他头痛欲裂，头皮被牵拉的疼痛也不能转移分毫。  
该死的国与国的战争，国与国的战争！


	3. Chapter 3

护士早早进了张艺兴的病房，被这动静先吵醒的是边伯贤。  
昨晚他固执的守在张艺兴床边，不知何时就这样趴在床边睡去，这姿势怎么能睡好，护士进门的细微脚步声轻易就将他吵醒。  
他扭头对进来的护士做了个嘘声的手势，用嘴型说：“让他再睡会儿。”  
打头的护士摇摇头：“不行，”她没控制音量，昨晚金珉锡一直在调试设备数据，整整一夜未眠，到天亮才弄好：“金医生说要早点弄，晚了了怕有什么变数。”  
边伯贤没再说什么，任其走到张艺兴的床旁。  
护士伸手去握张艺兴的手腕，静默地立在旁边的边伯贤像突然受到惊吓似的猛然挥手打开护士要触碰到张艺兴的手。  
皮肉相击的声音很响，在旁边忙着其他事情的护士都愕然的看他，边伯贤环顾四周，僵硬的站在那里，抿了抿唇，到底一字解释的话也未发出。  
他低下头看张艺兴，刚好对上张艺兴刚睡醒惺忪的视线，张艺兴眨眨眼，眼神渐渐清明，“伯贤，”他柔声呼唤眼前人的名字。  
边伯贤对他笑，那双和张艺兴相似的下垂眼甜蜜蜜的弯起来，“醒了？”  
边伯贤伸手撩开了挡在张艺兴眼前的头发，手指顺着划过额头，面颊，再到下巴，：“要做检查了哦，哥哥，”这语气轻的像哄小孩子似的。  
张艺兴仿佛被这手指温度烫伤，睫毛颤动着，眼睑垂下，视线下移，避开了边伯贤的目光。  
周围的护士好像忘记自己该做什么，全都好奇的盯着他们看。边伯贤直起身子，后退了几步，把位置留出来让护士调整张艺兴病床里的机械。  
即使张艺兴只能躺在床上也不需要边伯贤去把他抱到旁边的检测台上，他甚至拒绝了边伯贤给他喂饭，带他去上厕所。他这么固执，宁愿选择冰冷的机器来帮他也不要活生生的边伯贤。  
护士围着他，操纵着机器把张艺兴送进旁边的检查室，边伯贤也跟着要进去，张艺兴费力对他摇头：“辐射很大，在外面等我吧。”  
边伯贤的脚步停在门口，自动门缓缓在他眼前关上，他手指好像还残留着刚刚触碰张艺兴脸颊的温度，他用另一只用力抓住手指，好像这样就能留住那温暖。  
边伯贤在原地站了片刻，转身进了另一旁的数据分析室。  
分析室很黑也很亮，空中的三d投影虚像围着金珉锡，漂浮的图像发出的荧光映在金珉锡脸上，金珉锡那张熬了整一夜的脸显得阴沉沉的。  
边伯贤穿过那几圈半空中漂浮的虚拟图像走到金珉锡身旁。除了一个界面显示的是张艺兴躺在检测台上的画面，其余的密密麻麻的数据边伯贤基本看不懂。他候在金珉锡身边等着金珉锡出结果，但张艺兴孤零零躺在那个的画面让他烦躁，张艺兴躺在那里会感到害怕吗？会因为没出的结果恐惧吗？  
几个钟钟头过去，金珉锡终于转过头对边伯贤说：“检查做完了”  
边伯贤心脏剧烈的跳动：“那…结果怎么样，能治好吗？”  
金珉锡担忧地望着他：“很不好，虽然已经检测出了体内有异常物质，但有些物质与生物活性成分结合在一起，分辨不出它原有的结构，另外我们还在体内发现了类似RNA与DNA的复合体，目前考虑为未知病毒，我们要对张艺兴进行隔离。”  
边伯贤沉着脸听完，一言未发的出了分析室。张艺兴所在的检测室房门开了，门口已经穿好防护服的医护人员鱼贯而入。边伯贤也跟着进去，有护士伸手拦他，被他一把推开。  
张艺兴看到进来的护士穿着防护服时立刻明白发生了什么，让他绝望的是边伯贤什么防护措施都没做就跟进来，张艺兴立刻失控的朝边伯贤喊到：“别过来！”  
边伯贤像是没有听见似的一步步向他走近。  
“别过来，”强烈的恐惧让张艺兴喊叫的声音都破音了见说不听边伯贤，他绝望的向周围的医护人员求助，：“拦住他，快拦住他。”  
没有人伸手去拦边伯贤，刚刚那个在门口拦了一把边伯贤的人被边伯贤推开，撞在门框上，现在都没从地上爬起来。  
“拦住他，求你们了，拦住他……”张艺兴不断叫喊着，破音的声音显得格外凄厉。边伯贤在张艺兴躺着的检测台旁站定，伸手握住了张艺兴的手，张艺兴的喊叫声戛然而止。  
他躺在检测台上，胸膛剧烈起伏，但他动不了，摆脱不了边伯贤。那双眼睛带了水光悲伤的望着边伯贤：“何必呢。”  
边伯贤握着他的手笑：“如果真的被传染的话也不错，能治好的话一起被治好，不能治的话我就和哥哥一起走。”  
张艺兴用力闭上眼睛：“这没有意义。”  
“我知道没有意义，”边伯贤说，他弯下腰把张艺兴横打抱起：“可是我想和你在一起。”  
边伯贤抱着他穿过那群医护人员，回到隔壁的休息室后轻柔的将他放回床上。边伯贤替他盖上被子，又坐在他床旁守着。  
“我来照顾你吧，哥哥，”边伯贤半个身子都趴在张艺兴的被子上，边伯贤的脸离他的脸距离很近，张艺兴几乎可以感受到边伯贤说话时洒在他脖颈的温热气息：“不要医护机器，趁现在我还可以照顾你，让我照顾你吧，哥哥。”  
张艺兴那颗心脏被不知名的重物牵拉，向深渊一路坠落下去。

下午时分，金俊勉来探望张艺兴，进门时被要求全身穿了防护服。这房间的落地窗已经用玻璃装上了隔离，进门处也装了灭菌设备。但边伯贤还守在张艺兴床旁，这画面几乎和昨晚一模一样。  
金俊勉的时间通常很紧，他带着难以启齿的目的来，这些话实在不敢当着边伯贤的面说，坐着和张艺兴毫无意义的寒暄了几句，终于下定决心向边伯贤问道：“我有些话想对张艺兴说，你可以稍微回避一下吗？”  
边伯贤拿眼睛瞪他：“别以为我不知道你想和哥哥商量怎么对付我。”  
“伯贤，”张艺兴柔声阻止他，尾音拖的有些长像是在朝边伯贤撒娇：“你出去等一下吧，让俊勉哥说完，不会太久的。”  
边伯贤立刻噤了声，站起身复杂的看了金俊勉几秒后走出门外。他总是很听张艺兴的话，他已经违背哥哥一次了，这次哥哥只让他等上几分钟，他有什么理由不答应呢，边伯贤焦虑的抵在走廊的墙壁上，他还是很担心，金俊勉做事一向稳妥，既然他来了，估计有很大把握不会空手而归。  
门关上，屋里只剩下张艺兴和金俊勉，但有话说的金俊勉却一字未发，房间里一时陷入沉默。张艺兴躺在床上，望着金俊勉：“我知道俊勉哥想说什么，”他苦笑着：“你想让边伯贤到H国那边的战场上去，但是俊勉哥你看，他已经不听我的了。”  
“他会听你的，”金俊勉说，这声音干涩冷硬，像是从喉管生生挤压出来，他的理智控制着肉体，灵魂飘荡在四周，后半句被他完整清醒的吐出：“你用自己威胁他的话，他绝对会走，你知道他那么在乎你，你知道H国对我们来说有多重要，一旦控制权落入S国手中，就等于我们国家的大半个贸易路径都被切断，现在你去不了，但边伯贤可以去，全世界五级机甲士兵只有你和金钟仁，四级机甲士兵也就那么寥寥几个，边伯贤一个四级机甲士兵到H国去支援政府武装，至少局势不会一边倒，为了这个国家，不管你用什么方法，让边伯贤上战场，绝食也好，自尽的方式也好，无论用什么方法，让他上战场。”  
这话实在残忍，金俊勉没敢看张艺兴的眼睛，光说出这段话就已经将金俊勉的心凌迟千万遍了，再看到张艺兴对他的失望愤恨，他恐怕会立刻痛哭着改口。  
但他不能后悔，边伯贤必须上战场。  
“你知道如果我好不了的话，这战役是没法赢的。”张艺兴的声音很平静，金俊勉想，他抱着侥幸，张艺兴也许会原谅他，“金钟仁在H国的反对派里，他一旦上战场，对上机甲部队就是一场单方面屠杀。”  
“但是我需要拖延时间，现在正在和其他国家谈判，等谈判成功，就算S国这么强，也不能同时和两个大国发生战争。”金俊勉终于敢去看张艺兴的眼睛，但张艺兴没看他，他平直的躺在床上，视线空洞地落在天花板上。  
“如果你做不到的话，我们可以帮你。”  
帮他什么？帮他自杀还是帮他用自己威胁边伯贤？  
“你不能动的话，我们会帮你。”  
他其实不需要金俊勉来帮他，他手上带的手环终端是各种尖端科技的大集成，可以远程操作机甲，可以瞬间炸平这座医院，何况区区自杀，只需要他说几句话输入语音指令，多简单，多快捷，足以让边伯贤防不胜防。  
金俊勉知道，张艺兴知道他知道，这是个威胁。  
病房的色调总是白色的，白色的天花板，白色的床单，白色的床帘，张艺兴在这白色中沉浸了一天一夜，到此时竟觉得虚幻，他好像处在虚幻的世界。  
良久，他开口道：“我知道了，俊勉哥，让我想想，好吗？我再想想。”  
真可笑，金俊勉想，他让他去死，他还这么平静的叫他哥。  
听到声响，边伯贤抵着墙壁的头抬了起来。金俊勉从病房里走出来，他的脸隔着层薄薄的透明防护服，尽管防护服的透明度这么高，金俊勉的脸清晰可见，边伯贤还是觉得他的表情有些失真。  
边伯贤绕过他进了门，门自动关上，走廊上又只有金俊勉一个人，金俊勉缓慢的抬手捂住嘴，他用力死死压住鼻口，靠着墙慢慢蹲下，他几乎缩成一团，在各种会议厅里绷得笔直的肩，撑得笔直的背，卷曲着，包裹着胸膛已经成碎片的心脏，他蹲在地上，无声的颤抖着，抽涰着，眼泪顺着脸颊流入手掌与面部相贴的缝隙。  
边伯贤走到张艺兴身边时几乎立刻发现了张艺兴不对劲，他对张艺兴的情绪变化一直很敏感，现在，和金俊勉谈过话的张艺兴整个人看起来很空，他进来时，张艺兴直直的躺在病床上，视线平落在天花板上，直到边伯贤走到他床边时才意识到，转过头，对边伯贤露出了一个笑：“看，没让你等很久吧。”  
这个笑容也很空。  
边伯贤皱眉：“金俊勉对你说了什么。”  
张艺兴眼睑垂下，随之垂下睫毛后影影绰绰的挡在眼睛前，边伯贤看不清他的眼神，看不清他的心。  
边伯贤紧张的去拉他的手：“金俊勉到底对你说了什么。”  
“他让我用我的命威胁你上战场。”  
张艺兴的声音很小，落在边伯贤耳朵里却像一声惊雷，他的血液立刻在血管里沸腾起来，愤怒直冲头顶。  
“这么混蛋，我去找他！”  
边伯贤正要放开张艺兴的手，却感到张艺兴费力的将他握紧。边伯贤没把手抽出来，这样的力度对张艺兴来说很困难，他感受到张艺兴用力的那只手在轻微的发抖。  
“别去。”张艺兴说：“他身不由己。”  
愤怒消下去，恐惧浮上来，即使抓住金俊勉也没用，哥哥对这个国家的在乎不比金俊勉少。  
边伯贤用力反握住张艺兴的手：“那哥哥答应了吗，你会威胁我吗。”  
边伯贤松开握着张艺兴的手，恐惧般的踉踉跄跄退后两步，跌坐到床旁的椅子上，他其实一直在害怕，他明白他在肆意妄为，也明白他什么也抓不住。  
如果这真的会是哥哥的最后时日，那世界毁灭了他也不会离开。  
边伯贤猛然惊醒，他扑上前抓住张艺兴的带着环形终端的手臂，一手捏着终端慌慌张张的要把它从张艺兴手上取下。终端发出刺耳的警告，尖锐的机械女音重复着：“防盗模式开启，检测到有未授权操作，是否给予授权，是否给予授权。”  
边伯贤没盯着手上的动作，反而注视张艺兴的脸，那张脸面无表情，不对边伯贤的动作表现出容许和反对。  
“终端脱离用户机体百分之五十，是否给予授权。”  
张艺兴闭上眼睛，边伯贤可以看到他映在下睑上的睫毛。  
“终端脱离用户机体百分之七十，是否给予授权，若无反应则进展度为百分之百时启动防盗引爆模式。”  
张艺兴眉头皱起，呼吸变得急促起来，他在挣扎。  
边伯贤拖着手环状终端到了张艺兴手的掌指关节，过了掌指关节就算是脱离机体了。  
他拖着手环状终端继续向前，张艺兴睁开眼睛，命令道：“不同意授权。”  
边伯贤瞬间收住手，将手环向回退，把手环终端重新戴回张艺兴手上。  
他倒在张艺兴身上，隔着被子抱住张艺兴，整张脸埋在张艺兴的颈侧和锁骨窝，呼吸喷在张艺兴的皮肤上，闷闷的说：“哥哥真狠心。”  
他像不甘似的去咬张艺兴肩上的衣料，咬的那么用力，颞上的青筋都崩出来。  
“你以为我会受你的威胁吗，你死去的话我大不了跟你一起走，反正你最后的时间我是陪定了，你多久走又有什么关系，我不在乎，只要不分开就好了，我不在乎。”  
“但也许你能治好呢，也许S国的医学没这么发达，金珉锡分析出药物成分，等你你治好就不用一直躺在床上了，你还可以操作机甲，你还可以继续保护这个国家，你先一步的话，万一错过了呢？别威胁我，再等一段时间吧……”  
边伯贤断断续续的说着，张艺兴感觉到肩上的衣服被寝室，边伯贤自嘲的想 ，金俊勉还真是会琢磨人心，这么准确的往他心上插刀。  
他其实对上张艺兴根本没有什么胜算，他连把死字同张艺兴关联在一起都这么困难，更别说亲眼看张艺兴死。  
张艺兴长长的叹气：“我不会”  
边伯贤撑起身体看他，“我不会用自己威胁你，”张艺兴看着他的眼睛，坚定的说：“我永远不会威胁你，一定还有其他方法，你说的没错，说不定金珉锡分析出毒剂成分了呢。”  
好像星光落在边伯贤眼睛里，他捧着张艺兴的脸，低头吻下去。


	4. Chapter 4

在边伯贤的嘴唇贴上来的瞬间，张艺兴的瞳孔微缩，像是受到了巨大惊吓似的，全身僵硬着承受着这种触碰。他没开口阻止，却咬紧牙关不准边伯贤的舌头进入他的口腔。这吻又剧烈又凶猛，边伯贤含 着他的嘴唇又吸又咬，而他只是皱着眉头闭上眼睛放任边伯贤为所欲为。  
待心里的火焰渐渐灭下去，边伯贤没从这吻里尝出甜反而尝出了苦。  
这不是他第一次吻张艺兴，细算起来加上这次他也才吻过三次，但每次他吻张艺兴的时候，张艺兴都这样静默着，闭着眼睛，像承受什么惩罚似的承受他的亲吻。  
如果不愿意的话为什么不拒绝，如果愿意的话为什么表情这么痛苦。  
边伯贤第一次吻张艺兴的时候是在边伯贤高一上学期。  
父母双双去世确实是一个值得颓废的理由。  
他本来想追随着哥哥脚步到孤岛国际机甲学院学习，在初中结束后的假期，突然听的噩耗却打乱了他早已规划好的计划。带着对国家社会的幼稚怨恨，带着对哥哥先前躲避他疏远他的妥协，带着父母离世的孤单和悲痛，转而选则了一所普通高中。  
他逃课，打架，整晚整晚的流连在酒吧舞厅，女生贴上来时也来着不拒，想着爸爸妈妈都走了，哥哥为了躲他都逃到星球背面去了，他再怎么折腾，又有谁在乎呢？  
他没想到张艺兴会请了一学期的假回来照看他。  
张艺兴就读的学校是世界公认的排名第一的机甲学校，独立于各个国家，每届毕业生都被各国哄抢拉拢，它的筛选机制自然时分严格，除了筛选生源时苛刻的考试，每学期的期末考试也决定的学生的去留。  
张艺兴请整整一学期的假就做好了期末考核不合格被学校劝退的风险。  
当边伯贤揽着新任女朋友的肩醉醺醺的摇摇晃晃的从酒吧走出来时看到张艺兴站在门口等他的身影还以为是他喝多了产生的幻觉，即使是幻觉他也用力眨了眨醉酒后惺忪的眼睛，想把那身影看得更清楚些。  
边伯贤迷迷糊糊看着那幻影慢慢向他走近，他的手环着新任女友的肩，半边身体靠着女友才堪堪站立住，女友在在耳边催促着他快走的声音已经模糊不清，他的注意力完全落到那道幻影上，他以为的虚幻影子走到他身旁，他看清了那影子的脸——完完全全的和张艺兴一样。张艺兴怎么可能在这，边伯贤自嘲，这肯定了是他的幻觉，下一秒钟，影子抬手，结结实实握住了他手臂，温软的汽水音响起：“我是他哥哥，我来接他回家。”  
这话是对着边伯贤的新任的女朋友说的，但边伯贤一下清醒了，这是真的张艺兴。  
张艺兴拉着他的手臂将他拉离他新任女朋友的身边，拉进张艺兴的怀里，边伯贤顺势反抱住张艺兴的腰。  
新任女朋友不相信的拉住边伯贤的衣摆，边伯贤靠在张艺兴的怀里，一手抱着张艺兴的腰，一手将衣服从女生手里扯出来。  
“这真是我的哥哥，你先走。”边伯贤整个人被环在张艺兴的怀里，头也不回的对女友说。  
这里离家很近，张艺兴索性背着边伯贤走回去。  
背上披着张艺兴的外套，胸膛贴着张艺兴的背，边伯贤整个人都被张艺兴的气息环绕，数不清的空中通道在头顶交织，车辆来来往往的从空中通道飞驰而过，泄露出的车辆的灯光像轨迹杂乱无章的流星穿梭在夜空中，张艺兴沉默地背边伯贤一步一步的向前走着，边伯贤可以清晰感受到他的呼吸，感受到他的体温隔着衬衫传到边伯贤的身上。  
边伯贤愿意用他的来换去这一刻的永恒。  
第二天，边伯贤独自在卧室醒来时还以为昨晚的一却是他在做梦，推开门，张艺兴正把做好的早餐端到桌子上去，见到边伯贤呆呆的立在门口，笑着催促他：“早饭好了，快去洗漱吃饭。”  
边伯贤刷着牙，对着镜子里口里还含着白沫的自己扯了扯唇，他想露出一个笑容，但这表情确实算不上是笑。  
隔了这么久，他终于吃到了不是机器做的千篇一律的食物，他的父母在世也忙的一年难得有几天在家，张艺兴不喜欢机器做的饭菜，张艺兴没到那么远的地方读书时，边伯贤的胃都是被张艺兴亲手做的饭菜承包了，张艺兴走后就一直可有可无的解决三餐。  
张艺兴坐在他的对面，时不时往他碗里夹菜，絮絮叨叨的和他讲国际上的大事，娱乐圈的八卦，他没问边伯贤过得好不好，也没讲他在学校的见闻。  
边伯贤放下手中的餐具，直勾勾盯着张艺兴问：“那哥哥要陪我到什么时候呢？”  
张艺兴被他打断正在说的话题，愣愣的看着他回道：“等伯贤好起来，等你不再那么难受……”  
边伯贤推开椅子，带着怒气走出门外，自动门开了有关上，偌大的家里只剩下张艺兴，张艺兴将边伯贤没吃完的饭菜倒进自己碗里，慢慢的，一口一口的吃光了碗里的食物。  
边伯贤有什么地方可去呢，无非就是酒吧，KTV，歌舞厅。他抱着女朋友，被一群狐朋狗友围着，把酒当作水一样灌下肚时心里想的还是张艺兴。  
他以前没想过自己为什么这么喜欢黏着哥哥，和哥哥分开这一年才静下心来弄明白自己的心，他宁愿不明白，可是心里的感情那么强烈，他想自欺欺人也做不到，他清楚痛苦的明白自己在渴求不该属于自己的东西。  
张艺兴只会在他认为边伯贤需要的时候才来陪他，边伯贤不明白张艺兴为什么要在一年前莫名其妙的疏远他，边伯贤也不明白张艺兴为什么不能陪他一直走下去。  
可是边伯贤明白张艺兴终会离开。  
散场时还是张艺兴来接的他，张艺兴其实很早就来了，也不知道他问了多少认识的不认识的人才找到这儿，他远远的坐在酒吧一边，也不上前打扰边伯贤，只是拿着薄薄的视屏显示器在看，估计是在学习，时不时抬头注意边伯贤这边的情况，酒吧的吵闹，缤纷缭乱的灯光都与他无关，他的纯白色衬衫和墨黑色的头发与这里格格不入。  
他干净得引人注目。  
边伯贤身旁的一个男生笑嘻嘻給边伯贤指着张艺兴：“你看那个男的总往这边看，不会是gay，看上你了吧。”  
边伯贤心头一跳，一手拍开男生的头：“说什么呢你？”  
张艺兴其实没怎么约束边伯贤，他每天定时给边伯贤做好饭，有时边伯贤在家就和他一起吃，有时边伯贤在外面玩，张艺兴就将饭菜打包送过去，他总要保证边伯贤的一日三餐是规律的正常的，他也会在边伯贤要与人打架时去制止边伯贤，或者帮着边伯贤打架，他也会在边伯贤搂女朋友和一群朋友吃喝玩乐的时候守在一旁，静静的守在一旁。他也会背着喝醉了的边伯贤回家，帮边伯贤洗脸刷牙脱衣服把边伯贤抱上床睡觉。  
这样过了一个月，反而是边伯贤先受不了。  
边伯贤又喝醉了酒，这次醉的很厉害，他有些控制不住自己的行为，脱离了朋友，跑去坐到张艺兴身旁，张艺兴的卡座冷冷清清的只有张艺兴一人，边伯贤有累的靠着沙发靠背，四肢放松摊开，头向后仰，声音沙哑的问道：“哥哥不阻止我吗？”  
“阻止你什么？”  
“哥哥明知道我在放纵自己。”  
“可以你很难过，”张艺兴说，他转头去看边伯贤仰着的脸，这张脸看上去很疲惫，那一瞬间他想像小时候那样揉揉边伯贤的头发，抱着边伯贤说没关系，但是他忍住了，“我不知道怎么做，如果喝酒能让你忘记的话我就不会阻止你喝酒，如果打架能让你发泄的话我也不想阻止你打架。”  
张艺兴是真的不知道怎么办：“可是打架的话你会受伤，喝酒的话其实更容易暴露伤口，我只能陪着你。”  
边伯贤偏头看张艺兴，酒吧里变换的灯光映在边伯贤的眼睛里，喝酒确实更容易袒露内心，边伯贤的情愫就这样没有丝毫克制的流露在眼神中：“哥哥离开我了，我是一个人了，”张艺兴听着他的话心里一颤，边伯贤停了一会儿继续说：“谁都不要我，爸爸妈妈走了，哥哥也不要我，哥哥不要我！”  
张艺兴终于忍不住抬手揉了揉边伯贤的头发，将他抱进怀里：“笨蛋，我怎么会不要你呢？”  
张艺兴下颚抵在边伯贤头发上，苦涩的笑着：“我会一直守在你的身后呀，什么都不如你重要，不管你需不需要，我都会一直在你身后，我会一直看着你向前走，会看着你找到属于自己的幸福，看着你子孙满堂，我会一直在你身后，哪也不去，我会陪着你走完这一生，我哪也不想去。”  
边伯贤起身压着张艺兴的肩将张艺兴按在沙发的靠椅上，俯身去吻张艺兴的唇。张艺兴没挣扎，任边伯贤按着他，仰着头承受着边伯贤激烈的亲吻，隔了几个卡座的边伯贤的朋友一直关注着这边的情况，见他们亲起来了，都站起来看着他们起哄欢呼，边伯贤身体里的血液翻滚，酒劲上来，他吻着张艺兴竟在张艺兴身上昏睡过去，边伯贤的身体倒在张艺兴怀里，张艺兴抱着边伯贤，低着头垂目看着他，轻声说：“这是不对的。”  
这个吻像是被他们两人都遗忘了似的，没有任何人再提起。  
现在边伯贤再次吻着张艺兴，甜蜜很少，绝望多一点，就像他当初朦朦胧胧听到的那句“这是不对的”即使那么模糊的意识也依然感到心凉。  
边伯贤退后一步，结束这次亲吻。  
“把吴世勋叫过来陪我吧，”张艺兴喘着气对他说：“我想见见吴世勋。”  
这几天的新闻即使是军校这么闭塞的场所也传得沸沸扬扬，谁能料到像传奇一样的第一军区司令会落到这种地步，周围七嘴八舌的议论让吴世勋分外焦灼，边伯贤发给学校让其放人的指令几乎就卡在他打算截断学校监控逃出学校的时间点边缘。  
到了医院，吴世勋直冲冲要往病房走，却被医护人员拦住硬要给他穿层防护服，边伯贤他们管不了，但是这个还没从学校出来的吴世勋还是管的了的。  
吴世勋穿好防护服，还没弄清状况，向旁边的护士问道：“怎么回事？为什么要穿这东西？”  
护士指了指张艺兴的病房门：“金医生说，在张先生的体内检测出了可能是病毒的成分，可能会传染。”  
吴世勋皱了皱眉，举步进了张艺兴的病房。  
边伯贤坐在病床的左边，吴世勋搬来张椅子，坐到床的右边。再见到张艺兴，他比先前瘦了太多，原本粉嫩的嘴唇褪了颜色显出病态的苍白，那活气好像就随着这颜色淡下去似的，着实是受尽折磨的样子。  
张艺兴看见吴世勋来了，还是露了个笑容，像以前每次见到吴世勋那样，柔柔的对他说：“世勋来了呀。”他笑时露出的酒窝因为脸上的肉消下去变得有些浅了。  
吴世勋心里一阵刺痛，勉强扯出个笑，回到：“对不起，艺兴哥，知道出了那事，本来想立刻来看看你的，但学校不放人，幸亏伯贤哥给学校打了个电话。”  
吴世勋年龄不大，身高却比张艺兴和边伯贤都高，这么高大的一个人坐在这里，红着眼眶，垮着肩膀，好像他比这屋所有人都委屈。  
张艺兴叹了口气，对边伯贤说：“可以让单独和世勋谈一下吗？”  
边伯贤没像上次那样好说话，不知是上次和金俊勉谈话的内容带给他阴影还是他一向与吴世勋争夺张艺兴注意力争惯了，边伯贤坐着没动，摘下手腕上的环形终端，终端在他手里几经变换，转换成眼镜和耳机，耳机阻止了边伯贤听他们的声音，眼镜上的显示屏阻挡了边伯贤看向他们的视线，这已经是边伯贤的让步了。  
“是我让你来的，”张艺兴对吴世勋说：“知道我为什么要让你来吗？”  
吴世勋摇了摇头，没意识到自己绷紧了肌肉坐直了身体，他躲闪着张艺兴的目光，张艺兴普通寻常的语气却让他感到紧张。  
张艺兴紧盯他的目光中闪过暗沉沉的情绪，他的唇有一瞬被抿紧，下颌的线条变得冷硬，但下一秒，他放松眉眼，耷拉着眼皮，用疲惫的像是在叹息的声音对吴世勋说：“因为一直被伯贤这么守着我太压抑了。”  
吴世勋又抬眼对上张艺兴的视线，他错过了那瞬间张艺兴飞快变化的表情。  
“伯贤他让我不知道该怎么办了，我不敢在他面前哭，我怕他跟着我难受，世勋，我想和你聊聊。”  
边伯贤看着张艺兴时，张艺兴的眼睛平静的没有丝毫波澜，现在边伯贤没看着他了，他的眼睛慢慢浸出了水汽，眼角的一点红色晕开，他的脸色那么苍白，这红色就显得尤其突兀了。  
“我是真的害怕，他要守在这里，他愿意守就守吧，为什么不保护好自己，我已经完了，如果真的给传染给他什么不治之症，世勋，我该怎么办呢？”他说着，控制不住地发出啜泣似的呻吟，停了会儿，待声音稳了一点，又接着说：“我是真的无可奈何了，”他的目光一直看着吴世勋，带着祈求，好像吴世勋能给他什么结果什么答案，“你说，我是真的染上病毒了吗？”  
吴世勋只觉得自己正在油锅里被反复煎炸，他以为自己做好了准备面对这一切，可是张艺兴这么脆弱的望着他，像被摔坏的瓷器，把裂口藏起偷偷的只给他看，张艺兴问他的，他只会尽他所能的去答。  
“不是，”吴世勋斟酌着，“艺兴哥有觉得身体的症状在加重吗？如果是病毒造成的症状，那病毒会增殖，症状也会随之加重。”  
这话听起来完美无缺，可是吴世勋不是医生，而是医生的金珉锡并没这轻易得出结论。  
但是张艺兴对他没有丝毫质疑，他好像把吴世勋的回答当做一种慰籍，一线希望，任何好的回答他都会深信不疑，他接着向吴世勋问：“那针毒素到底是什么成分在起作用呢？”  
“也许是…”吴世勋犹豫着，回答了个模糊不清的范围：“某种与人体自身的生物活性物质相结合的分子，医生才没弄清呢？”  
自张艺兴躺在这里，边伯贤日夜守着他，夜晚时就睡在病房一旁的陪床沙发上，沙发宽敞柔软，和边伯贤自己的床其实也差不了多远，可是边伯贤总半夜惊醒，大半夜从沙发上爬起来，到张艺兴床边看着张艺兴睡颜。  
他以为张艺兴不知道，在张艺兴身边时，边伯贤一颗心心思都落在张艺兴身上，糟糕的事明明发生在张艺兴身上，却把边伯贤折磨得不成人样。  
现在吴世勋在这里，张艺兴让吴世勋把边伯贤拉回家睡觉。吴世勋一向很听张艺兴的话，也不管边伯贤愿不愿意，吴世勋费了很大力气要把边伯贤拖出门外。  
其实边伯贤真要摆脱吴世勋也不是什么难事，可是张艺兴担忧地看着他：“伯贤，你需要休息，回家好好睡一觉，然后明天军部堆积的事务处理完再来陪我，好吗？明天吴世勋会来这里，你不用担心。”  
边伯贤被吴世勋拉着，声音带了点委屈，向张艺兴问：“你赶我走？”  
张艺兴柔声劝说他：“没有赶你走，你先回家好好睡一晚，你想照顾我也要先照顾好你自己呀，别我担心，好不好？”  
边伯贤放弃抵抗，任由吴世勋拉着他向外走，走到门口，他听到张艺兴对房间里的智能系统说“关掉所有灯”，自动门为边伯贤和吴世勋打开的同时房间的灯全都熄灭，他们跨入灯光如昼的走廊，身后的自动门随之关上。  
他不会让张艺兴担心，张艺兴也不要让他担心，好不好？  
灯灭了，从未被床帘掩盖的落地窗洒到房间里的月光终于可以被肉看见，那月光笼罩了一半的的被单，昏暗的房间中，这月光仿佛是由这半块被单自身发出的惨白光晕。  
张艺兴偏着头，望着窗外的满天繁星。房间的隔音效果很好，门关上，他听不到边伯贤离开的脚步声，房间里一片死寂，他在心里默念，从一数到一千，开口指示终端联系金珉锡。  
金珉锡这几天一直在研究张艺兴体内的毒素成分，前几天太累，今天终于决定早点睡，没想到张艺兴会突然联通他的终端，让他到张艺兴的病房去一趟。  
走廊到病房的灯光变化，让金珉锡花了几秒来适应房间里的微弱光线，这间房白天时总是有各路人来来往往，军部的会来这里向边伯贤和张艺兴汇报工作，边伯贤守在这里会想方设法的说些开心的让张艺兴笑，今天好像吴世勋也来了，这房间在此时透着落寞。  
关着灯，张艺兴却在黑暗中睁着眼睛，一点月光落在他眼里，让他眼中发出微弱的冷清的光，张艺兴看着金珉锡，对他说“发挥作用的不是病毒，那针毒素里没有病毒。”张艺兴的语气很肯定，“让我动不了的物质与我人体自身的生物活性物质相结合，你换个方向找看看。”  
金珉锡愕然道“你怎么知道。”  
被张艺兴这么一点醒，金珉锡才猛然发现自己可能被这种障眼法所蒙骗，可是张艺兴为什么这么确定？  
张艺兴没回答他的问题，只对他说：“你检验了，如果真是这样，我的状况不会发展，不会传染，但是除了边伯贤，谁都别告诉。”  
既然张艺兴不想说，金珉锡也没有继续追问下去，只顺着张艺兴的话点点头，应道：“我知道了，结果估计明天出来，到时候会告诉边伯贤的。”  
金珉锡等了一会，张艺兴没再说话，他闭上眼睛，眉间因不知觉中皱起的眉而浮现出细小的刻纹。  
“如果没什么事的话我就先走了。”金珉锡说。  
“等等，”张艺兴叫住他，张艺兴又停了一会儿，向金珉锡问道：“这样缩小范围后，你能找到毒素的成分，”张艺兴最后的声音细微得几乎听不见：“我有可能被治好吗？”  
作为医生，金珉锡总是实诚到一种残忍的地步：“你知道的，这东西被S国拿来专门对付你，以你被重视的程度，这针试剂肯定被他反复研究，说不定就代表了S国最高的医疗科技水平，知道确切的成分还好，可是我真的不确定找不找得到。”  
“对不起。”金珉锡说。  
从面上看，张艺兴好像并没有对这话表现出多大的遗憾不甘，或者说，从他出事以来，该有的难过悲痛的表情都很少从他脸上看到。张艺兴只闭着眼睛，轻微的摇头，甚至还对金珉锡安慰的笑到：“没事，这不是你的错。”  
这几天，不止边伯贤没睡好觉，张艺兴的失眠状况更盛，当夜晚降临，四周安静下来的时候，张艺兴闭上眼睛，各种纷杂的画面像走马灯一样在脑中浮现，各种喧闹的声音挤在脑中，周围那么静，他的脑海里却像一个闹市。  
他总是整夜整夜的睡不着，闭着眼睛，让边伯贤偷偷坐在他的床旁看他。现在边伯贤不在这，他让护理机器人给他喂了几片安眠药。  
药服下，脑海里还是热闹得的像是在放电影，可是他意识却在慢慢变得模糊。


	5. Chapter 5

尽管不用时时刻刻想着张艺兴就在自己身边，边伯贤也醒得很早。昨天被吴世勋生拉硬拽的拽回家，洗了澡，躺在床上，一觉无梦的睡到天明，醒来竟觉得这几日持续的疲惫都消散了。  
边伯贤没有立刻回到张艺兴身边，他已经累积了太多的事没处理，催着吴世先到张艺兴身边守着，自己去基地，赶着时间飞速的阅完堆在他办工桌上的文件，又马不停蹄的开了几场大大小小的会，等把所有的事搞定了，时间已经到了下午，正准备离开，金珉锡这边的电话就打过来了。  
边伯贤立刻接通电话，他的一颗心悬起来，金珉锡不会轻易给他打电话，难道是张艺兴出什么事了。  
“告诉你一个好消息！”金珉锡的声音从终端里传来，欢快的，不是那么急躁的，边伯贤瞬间疏了口气，沉着声音问：“什么事？”  
金珉锡从张艺兴病房里出来后，整夜泡在实验室里，一直熬到现在，刚证明张艺兴说的是对的，从操作台离开，第一时间打电话给边伯贤：“张艺兴他体内没有病毒，他那病情是静止的，不会再发展了！”  
边伯贤愣了几秒，稳了稳情绪，压着激动，小心翼翼的问：“那，珉锡哥能治好哥的病吗？”  
电话里，金珉锡的声音静下来，半晌，金珉锡的声音已不复刚才的激动：“对不起。”金珉锡说。  
边伯贤关掉终端的通话。他坐在办工桌前，盯着桌上屏幕显示的密密麻麻的字，屏幕射出的荧光落到他脸上，他皱着眉，精雕细琢的那张脸在这光影中显得深邃阴沉。  
边伯贤回到张艺兴病房时并没有脱下他在军部工作时所穿的军装，他径直握住了张艺兴的手，视线直勾勾的盯着张艺兴的眼睛，也没管吴世勋在没在旁边，拉着张艺兴的手低头在张艺兴的手背上落了一个吻。  
“我是来告别的。”边伯贤说。  
好像在意料之中。张艺兴并没有太大的反应，倒是一旁的吴世勋惊讶的睁大眼睛，问道：“伯贤哥要到哪里去？”  
边伯贤没回答吴世勋的话，他只默不作声的专心致志的盯着张艺兴看。  
张艺兴叹了口气：“我其实不想你到h国的战场上去。”  
边伯贤苦笑：“可是你不想M国战败。”  
张艺兴猛然握紧边伯贤抓住他的那只手。  
“可是我更不想你出意外！”张艺兴的声音失控的拔高，他垂下眼睑，避开了边伯贤盯着他的视线，音量落低，小声轻柔的说：“我也有私心的，伯贤，我其实更希望你现在就逃离这趟浑水，你应该走的，现在就走，去x国找都暻秀，这是最安全的做法，”他又抬头看向边伯贤：“我的私心就是你啊，什么国家大义，你首先要好好的，”他的眼底浸出了晶晶莹莹的泪光：“离开我，去逃难吧。”  
张艺兴的肌肉力量还是很弱，即使他用了全力，边伯贤也只是感觉张艺兴在轻轻回握他。边伯贤更用力的回握回去。  
“可是哥哥，你就是我的命。”边伯贤埋头将自己的脸抵在张艺兴的手心，声音沙哑的说：“我不去的话，怎么办呢？你知道的，你给S国使了这么多绊子，S国的半数高层恨你入骨，你现在这种境地，M国战败后你很可能会以战犯的身份交送S国。”  
张艺兴只能看到边伯贤的发旋，他只觉得挫败，现在的自己就是个累赘，他听见边伯贤的声音从他手心传来：“哥哥，对不起，我想一直守着你，直到最后。”  
边伯贤将张艺兴的手放回被子里，又细细的将被子边缘压好。  
“哥哥，再见。”他最后对张艺兴说，快速的转过身向门外走去。  
吴世勋送边伯贤到医院正门入口，今天天气很好，金灿灿的阳光照得边伯贤的皮肤宛若透明，他比吴世勋矮了不少，柔软的黑发搭在额前，看上去竟比吴世勋还要小，他也只不过比吴世勋大两岁。  
边伯贤的车就在不远处，他停下来，转身看着吴世勋。边伯贤和张艺兴在一起时会嬉笑会撒娇，这时他不笑的严肃郑重的看着吴世勋，吴世勋才觉得平时和他争宠的哥哥确实比他成熟的多。  
“帮我照顾好张艺兴。”边伯贤没说哥哥，直呼张艺兴的名字。  
边伯贤的眼神让吴世勋感到压抑，他僵硬的点点头答应边伯贤，感到有无形的重担压在他的肩上。  
边伯贤驾着车离开，那辆车的影子快速消失在街道上，吴世勋还僵在原地，他不应该答应边伯贤，他承诺是张空头支票，而他是个惺惺作态的骗子。  
H国驻M国军事基地的的迎宾通道入口，士兵有序的排列在道路两边。这几日和S国僵持在H国，虽然两国在大体上都按兵不弄，但小战役还是有几场，S国有机甲上的数量优势，无一例外，M过都战败了。第一军区最高指挥官这时调过来，无疑是他们绝望中的一束光亮，边伯贤的名字，这几年在军界如雷贯耳，这人在战场上一向诡计多端，本身又是世上寥寥无几的四级机甲士兵，他来，说不定会扭转局势。  
万里无云，那辆飞行器在蓝天下清晰可见，飞行器由远及近，停在被两侧士兵夹着的道路中。  
边伯贤打开门，从飞行器下走出来，两边士兵齐刷刷的对着边伯贤行了个军礼，基地的长官围上去，拥簇着边伯贤上了早就等在一旁的的车离开。  
边伯贤坐在会议室巨大的圆桌上，桌子中央浮现着3D的战略布局图。他皱着眉盯着那图像沉思着，同桌的军官絮絮叨叨的向他介绍现在的局势。  
边伯贤没有带自己的人过来，现在基地里大多对他不怎么熟悉，他们曾在新闻采访中看过过边伯贤，但真人却还是让人震惊，边伯贤他看起来很娇小，那张脸比屏幕上看到的更漂亮更精致，他穿着军装的身躯看上去那么单薄，哪里像传闻中的凶神恶煞宛若阎王呢。  
更别说那段广为流传的视频中，他的哥哥，所谓的第一机甲士兵还不是像个女人一样被人蹂躏。  
边伯贤打断旁边向他讲解的军官，他站起身点着桌子中央漂浮的3D虚拟图像，飞速的重新布局着图像里的兵力分布。  
他一边解释道，声音听起来冷静自信：“我们有H国的政府支持，在地面的布局很有优势，陆军和其他兵种虽然对上机甲军不堪一击，但陆军可以可以趁机甲军作战时攻占他们的据点，地面上的设备可用来协助陆军，现在这种用来协助机甲军的效果微乎其微，机甲军队先重点部署在港口，现在多数港口还在我们手里，港口不能丢，机甲军队的修养的时间比较频繁，机甲不能被长时间操作，先控制港口，可以限制S国军队的补给……”  
“长官，”边伯贤被坐在对面的军官打断，那人站起来，他比同样站着的边伯贤高了将近一个头，他身上的军装几乎要被他的肌肉撑爆：“我不认为我们陆军该调离前线战场，我们陆军也可以正面对上敌方的主要兵力。”  
这本是该令边伯贤感到压迫的场景，可是边伯贤只是轻描淡写瞄了他一眼，向旁边的人问：“这人是谁？”  
“报告长官，”旁边的军官战战兢兢的回道，站着反驳的边伯贤的军官离边伯贤远，没看见，可是他离边伯贤近，他看见了，边伯贤的眼里分明有轻蔑一闪而过：“这是陆军的司令。”  
边伯贤朝陆军司令点点头，安抚道：“陆军确实有很强的作战里，可是与机机甲兵正面正面对上会很吃亏，”圆桌坐这着的其他人都静悄悄的望着他们，边伯贤一手握着笔，在桌上轻轻敲着，向陆军司令分析兵种的差距：“陆军在战场上能带的所有武器，机甲都可以安装，像那种耗能大的武器，陆军带不上去，可是机甲可以装载几十种，一架机甲几乎可以轻而易举的歼灭几千人的的陆军战队，陆军到一线战场上，伤亡会很惨重……”  
“可是我们不怕，”陆军司令再次打断边伯贤的话，他挥了挥手好像对边伯贤的话很厌烦，“机甲军能我们为什么不能，就算伤亡惨重难道对战场没有什么贡献吗，我们可以在地面上用用武器射击机甲，前几次战役都这么做的。”  
“那前几次的陆军伤亡人数多少，武器损坏多少？”边伯贤向他问道。边伯贤的声音听起来还是很冷静，但他的问题却显得咄咄逼人：“前几次战役你本人有亲自到战场上去吗，没有的话，你怎么知道陆军士兵不在意伤亡呢，你自己不亲自去，却想着你的属下去，你是真的想为这场战役做贡献，还是想让你的属下为你赚战功呢。”  
几个问题落下来，陆军司令哑口无言，那么大的身躯，一张脸憋得通红，但他突然，咧着嘴角对着边伯贤露了一个笑，不知死活的对边伯贤说：“当然是想对这场战役出分力，毕竟我们陆军都是热血男儿，哪像你的哥哥，张艺兴，在这个节骨眼，竟然爬到敌军床上去了。”  
边伯贤还算平静的脸色瞬间沉下来，他离开了自己的位置向陆军司令走去，陆军司令嘲笑着望着边伯贤，陆军一向擅长格斗，他在军队中还没有人把他打败过，而这里的人大多也不会轻而易举的听边伯贤这个空降的指挥官差遣，他要把边伯贤打的向他跪地求饶。  
边伯贤沉着脸走到陆军司令的身旁，猛然握拳向陆军司令的下颚攻去，陆军司令只抬了一只手想接住边伯贤的攻势，但他错误估计了，他的手掌没有阻止边伯贤攻来的速度，边伯贤一拳击到他的手心上，他的手掌被边伯贤的拳头推着，接连撞上了他的下颚，他的头向后倒去，脊椎失去稳定，整个人向后倒去，几乎在同一时间，他的胃部一阵剧痛，边伯贤另一只拳头击中了他的上腹部，他又被这力道带着，身子向前弓去，他捂着肚子埋下头，后颈露出来，边伯贤迅速抬手，手肘朝他的后颈击去，他被直接正面朝下的打趴在地上。  
边伯贤蹲下身拿着手里的笔一下一下的点着陆军司令趴在地上的脑袋，“我做事一向随心所欲，”边伯贤说，他压了很久的轻蔑连带着滔天的怒气终于在语气中显露无遗:"你不怕死的话我现在就打死你怎么样？"  
陆军司令的脑袋被这笔压着，却觉得抵着他的不是笔而是枪。  
边伯贤起身，抬脚用力对着那脑袋踢了一脚。  
“你有张将军立的军功多么？你有他参加的战役多么？你配提他的名字么？”  
要是在自己军队，这人在说那话的同时估计就被边伯贤开枪打死了，但现在边伯贤选择留他条活路。  
一脚落下去，陆军司令的眉弓立马在地上磕出了血，会议室鸦雀无声，其余的人坐在自己的位置上大气都不敢出。  
边伯贤踢了几脚，停下来，厌恶的擦了擦皮鞋，让人把军医叫进来带走了趴在地上的陆军司令，何许再过几天这人就不再是陆军司令了。  
边伯贤回到自己的位置上，继续刚才没说完的话题，同桌的军官正襟危坐着，这会议竟进行的颇为顺利。  
边伯贤花了一天的时间反反复复的分析了这里的局势，他越分析，越觉得这是个死局，M国和S国的武装实力相差太大，输只不过是时间问题。  
他单方面切断了和张艺兴的联系，只要张艺兴见着他的脸或者听到他的声音，他就瞒不了张艺兴，他的终端数次显示张艺兴的接通申请，他硬生生的看着终端的光亮闪着到熄灭。他想听听张艺兴的声音，可是他怕张艺兴听到这局势会继续劝他离开。  
吴世勋半夜的时候被终端的提示音吵醒，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看到边伯贤的名字显示在屏幕上瞬间就清醒了。吴世勋慌慌张张的接通。  
“世勋，”边伯贤好像处在一片嘈杂的背景中，士兵跑步的整齐踏步声，军队长官在一旁吆喝着指挥的声音，混着边伯贤的声音一起传来，吴世勋这边很静，显得边伯贤那边尤其热闹。  
“哥哥最近怎么样，”边伯贤不敢直接打电话给张艺兴，却跑来问吴世勋。  
张艺兴怎么样，其实吴世勋也说不清，他只得说：“艺兴哥他，每天都按时吃饭，按时睡觉。”  
电话那边的在嘈杂仍在继续，吴世勋等了几秒，边伯贤的声音重新响起：“不论如何，他要好好的，你看着他，他喜欢吃甜食，你可以从外面带一些给他，但别让他吃太多，出事之后，他其实睡眠不怎么好，如果实在没有办法，让金珉锡给他看看，他在床上躺累了，出太阳的时候，你推他出去逛逛，他那个人看着有时安安静静的，可是他喜欢热闹，你多陪着他，别让他胡思乱想————”  
“伯贤哥，”吴世勋问：“你还回来吗？”  
电话那边，边伯贤的声音又静了下去，吴世勋继续说：“其实我觉得这些事还是你自己来做好，伯贤哥比我细心，比起我，艺兴哥可能更需要你。”  
吴世勋听见电话那边边伯贤长长的叹了口气，“世勋，”边伯贤缓慢无奈的说：“我做不了主的。”  
吴世勋觉得悲哀。  
吴世勋留在张艺兴身边其实并没有起什么作用，自从边伯贤离开，张艺兴就开始四处收集H国的战势情况，他说在边伯贤身边压抑，可是现在只剩吴世勋在他身边了，他也没表现的丝毫颓废难过，他把自己照顾的很好，该吃饭的时候吃饭该睡觉的时候睡觉，甚至还会想到吴世勋呆在他身边会无聊，让人把吴世勋留在学校的书带来给吴世勋打发时间。吴世勋好像无论在什么时候都处在张艺兴的弟弟这个位置。  
“艺兴哥你到底有没有喜欢过伯贤哥。”  
张艺兴正靠坐在半张升起来的床面上，护理机器人立在一旁给他一口一口的喂饭，吴世勋这话一开口，张艺兴整个人都僵了一下。  
“什么？”张艺兴好像没听清楚似的又问了一遍。  
“伯贤哥喜欢你，”吴世勋其实很早就想问张艺兴这个问题了，现在边伯贤不在，他索性把所有的敞开了来说：“不是兄弟之间喜欢，我看见他吻过你，不是脸颊手背，是嘴唇。”  
在很早之前，早在他们几个人还在机甲学校读书时吴世勋就撞见了这个场面，但是他一直不说也不信，张艺兴和边伯贤是血亲，这怎么能相爱呢？吴世勋一直自我麻痹自我欺骗着，到现在，他没时间了，也再也骗不了自己了，终于问道。  
吴世勋为了避难，没去普通高中，跑去那所孤岛上的机甲学校学习。他到第一天，拖着一个巨大的行李箱来到这岛上，来接他的学长突然有事，放了他的鸽子，让他一个人在这迷宫似的校园里乱窜着着找人问路。  
林荫道两边的树长得很高，又枝繁叶茂的遮住了道路上方的天空，吴世勋仰着头看头顶上的树叶，一是没有留意路况，猛地背后受到一阵撞击摔倒在路上，撞上他的无人驾驶代步车立刻停下来，一个穿白衬衫牛仔裤的男生从车上跳下来，他倒在地上，先看到男生帆布鞋上露出的白暂脚颈，再看到男生弯腰向他探来的那张脸，下垂眼，高鼻梁，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，阳光透过树叶的缝隙斑驳的落在他脸上，吴世勋在一瞬间产生了错觉，以为是天使来接他了。  
“同学，”男生担忧的握着吴世勋的手臂想把他扶起来：“你有哪里受伤了吗，要到医务室去吗。”  
吴世勋借着他的力站起来，视线落到男生的手上，这手白暂修长，指关节处透着粉红，真可爱，吴世勋想。  
“没事，”吴世勋摇摇头：“我没受伤。”  
男生伸手揉了揉自己的后脑勺，歉意的笑：“对不起，我的车感应器有些失灵，还没来得及维修，没让你受伤真是太好了，幸亏我开的慢。”他笑起来一对酒窝就浮现出来，下垂眼弯弯的的，吴世勋整只耳朵都烧起来，他好漂亮。  
男生看见吴世勋身边的行李箱问：“请问你是新来的同学吗？”  
吴世勋点点头，埋怨道：“对呀，今天刚到，没找到寝室，学校太大，迷路了。”吴世勋自己都没发现，他和男生说话的声音带了点甜腻腻的撒娇的味道。  
“那同学，你住那栋寝室呀，我送你过去，”男生抱着吴世勋的箱子往他的车上放，吴世勋跟着他坐上了那辆车。  
代步车的速度很慢，没车厢，座椅赤裸裸的暴露着，沿途的风景清晰可见，男生一路向吴世勋介绍着学校，汽水音嘀哩咕噜的响了一路。  
“同学，你叫什么名字呀，我叫张艺兴，四年级的，今年就要毕业了，同学你有什么不懂的可以问我呀——”  
不设防的，像一只小兔子，白白嫩嫩，可可爱爱，哪里像比吴世勋大了几岁要毕业的人。  
“世勋，你长得真好看，当时你站起来，我看到你这张脸时，哇，瞬间就被惊艳了，伯贤他比你看起来秀气一点，你是那种英俊的帅。”  
那双下垂眼装着清澈的惊慕，小兔子这么想着就直白的说了出来，可是他只欣赏，却丝毫不带有其他的非分之想。  
“现在午餐时间要过了哦，同学你吃过饭了吗，没吃的话，把东西放回寝室后要先吃饭吗，要我带你去食堂吗？”  
那张粉粉的，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇一张一合的，吴世勋的脑海里循环他怎么这么可爱呀。  
路程并不算短，可是吴世勋却觉得这段路程花费的仅一瞬间。他当然选择和张艺兴一起去吃午饭，张艺兴想帮他把行李箱送到寝室，但吴世勋让他在楼外等着，等吴世勋快速的把行李箱送回寝室，出了寝室楼，看到等在门口的张艺兴被一个与张艺兴差不多高的男生拉着手，想拖着张艺兴离开。  
吴世勋走过去，闷闷的叫了一声："艺兴……"  
拉着张艺兴的男生立刻抬头看他，这人把张艺兴拉得更近，一只手半环着张艺兴的腰，下巴枕在张艺兴的肩上，看着吴世勋，向张艺兴问道：“哥哥，这人是谁呀？”  
这语气，要多腻有多腻，吴世勋的火气瞬间就起来了，什么情况这是，向他示威呢，哥哥，叫这么亲昵。  
可是张艺兴宠溺的回抱住这个男生，伸手将这人梳的整整齐齐的头发揉乱。  
“伯贤，”  
这就是张艺兴刚刚在路上提到的伯贤？确实长得很精致。  
“别闹了，”张艺兴小声的轻柔的说，像哄小孩子似的：“这是新来的学弟，他迷路了，我带他找寝室。”  
边伯贤放开张艺兴，一手拉着张艺兴的手，一手拧着餐盒，话是对张艺兴说的，可是眼睛却看着吴世勋：“你没来找我一起去吃饭，想着你多半又不按时吃饭，干脆给你打包了，可是我找了半天都没找到你的人，哪知道你在这里送学弟。”  
边伯贤的语气听起来太委屈了，太绿茶了，当着吴世勋的面说，让吴世勋有种被捉奸在床的既视感，这叫什么事，这人是张艺兴的男朋友吗，张艺兴什么眼光。  
可是张艺兴看上去把他宠的没边了，当即就向吴世勋告别：“对不起，世勋，”张艺兴拉着边伯贤的手歉意的对吴世勋笑：“伯贤给我把饭送来了，我就不去食堂了，抱歉。”  
吴世勋点点头，外表看吴世勋一如既往的冷冷清清的，但他心里窝着火，他也只得对张艺兴大度的表示：“没关系，下次约也行，今天谢谢学长了，学长可以加个……”  
吴世勋的话还没说完，张艺兴就被边伯贤拉走了。  
吴世勋后来才知道，边伯贤是张艺兴的弟弟，亲生的，同父同母的那种。


	6. Chapter 6

同寝室的金钟仁，在他没入这所学校时已近在军界赫赫有名了。金钟仁出身机甲世家，从小就被训练操纵机甲，军界称他是操纵机甲的天才，是战无不胜的机甲杀戮之神，这学校虽誉为机甲学校之首，可是论实力，毕业生也几乎没人比得过金钟仁。  
但真见到这个人，吴世勋和金钟仁待了一段时间，还常常怀疑他到底有没有传说中的那么厉害，金钟仁看起来总是意兴阑珊的，好像除了睡觉什么事都不能让他感兴趣。直到有一天，金钟仁恍惚的从课堂上回来，那堂课，老师放了张艺兴的模拟实战的录屏。  
吴世勋见他从下课就一直愣愣的坐在自己的椅子上，一动不动，仿佛呆住一般，还以他出了什么事，小心翼翼的拍了拍他的肩膀。金钟仁像突然被唤回魂似的，突然从椅子上跳起来抓着吴世勋的肩膀剧烈的摇晃。  
“我想和张艺兴对战！”金钟仁抓着吴世勋激动的说。  
听到那个名字，吴世勋反射性的又问了一遍：“什么，和谁？”  
“张艺兴！”这个名字念着就好像让金钟仁战意盎然：“我要和张艺兴对战！”  
吴世勋立刻紧张的抓住金钟仁：“你怎么能欺负人家呢？”  
金钟仁挣开吴世勋的手向门外走：“你说什么呢，我欺负他？到时候谁输谁赢还不一定呢。”  
吴世勋追着金钟仁，一直追到高年级的模拟实战室。他跟着金钟仁这样漫无目的的找着，幸亏张艺兴在学校的知名度比较高，问了几个学长学姐，竟然真的找到了张艺兴。张艺兴在1号模拟室，带着头盔，和坐在旁边的边伯贤一起实战练习。自动门为金钟仁打开时发出了嘀嘀的警示声，但边伯贤和张艺兴沉浸在虚拟对战中，丝毫没有留意走进来打金钟仁和吴世勋。  
吴世勋没来的及阻止，让金钟仁一把把张艺兴带着头盔扯了下来。  
张艺兴被头盔压着头发搭回额头。碎发下的那双眼睛茫然的睁大了，刚才在虚拟场景中和边伯贤的对战累的他整张脸汗津津的，那双眼睛显得湿漉漉的，他坐着，仰着头，愣愣的看着金钟仁问：“同学，你有什么事吗？”  
吴世勋在旁边看着觉得心脏受了一次暴击，就连金钟仁也错愕了一下。金钟仁把张艺兴的头盔抱在怀里，胸膛里翻滚着战意的热血渐渐冷静，面上却热起来了，扭捏着吞吞吐吐的回答张艺兴的话：“我想和你比一场。”  
老师放的录屏里是张艺兴兴第一人称视角的战斗场面，张艺兴长什么样子金钟仁其实并没有看到，刚刚进来找人时也只是依靠张艺兴胸前的名牌，他没想到张艺兴本人看起来这么白净娇小。录屏的凶残操作好像与面前这人格格不入，竟真的像吴世勋说那样，他欺负人了。  
可是张艺兴眨眨眼睛，饶有兴趣的问金钟仁：“好啊，比什么？”  
旁边的边伯贤终于意识到张艺兴脱离了虚拟战场，一把头盔扯下来，发现两个高大的男生正围在他和张艺兴身边，其中一个是不久前就见过的学弟，模拟室的门开着，门口还围了些窃窃私语的看热闹的同学。  
边伯贤不悦的瞪着他们：“站在这里干什么，没看到这间模拟室被占用了吗？”  
金钟仁被边伯贤这么一斥责，整个人都紧张了，和边伯贤上次撒娇的样子不同，他这么皱着眉，语气不冷不热，倒是让吴世勋真切的感受到了学长的威严。  
张艺兴探过手，手掌覆在边伯贤放在椅子扶手上手背上，轻轻摇了几下，他侧着头，征求的望着边伯贤的眼睛：“学弟想和我对战，可以吗？”  
“可以呀，”边伯贤对张艺兴笑，刚刚还严肃的语气瞬间轻柔下来：“如果你愿意有什么不可以呢。”  
边伯贤转过头，身体后仰，靠在椅子上，脸色冷淡的问吴世勋和金钟仁：“谁想来比。”  
金钟仁这时虽然实力很强，可是内里还是个没见过什么场面的半大孩子，边伯贤看上去比他小了一圈，不动声色的坐着，气势却压得站着的他更加紧张起来。像小学生一样，颤巍巍的指了指自己：“是我。”  
“叫什么名字？”  
“金钟仁。”  
边伯贤这时来了点兴趣，嘴角微微向上扬了扬：“金钟仁？我听说过你，想怎么比。”  
“机甲实战，我家里有机甲，也有专门的格斗场，”金钟仁试探着说：“学校也有机甲，也有格斗场，可是我一个一年级的没有申请权限，如果你们有申请权限的话，在学校也可以。”  
在一旁听得张艺兴听到可以真实的操作机甲，眼睛的光亮瞬间亮起来了，他撑直了身体想要站起来，可是边伯贤翻手握住了他搭在边伯贤手背的手，他又规规矩矩的坐在椅子上。  
“不行，”边伯贤对金钟仁斩钉截铁的说：“对战可以，但学校的机甲使用权只有毕业班下学期才可以申请，哥哥现在申请不了，我也不会放心让哥哥现在到你家去。”  
像金钟仁这样的大家族多多少少都有些乱七八糟的事，张艺兴这种实力的人，很大几率会被机甲世家千方百计的拉拢。  
边伯贤伸手将张艺兴垂在额前的有些长得头发别在耳后，歉意的说：“对不起，哥哥，等下次吧，多等几个月你就可以用学校的机甲了。”  
边伯贤收回手，继续对金钟仁说：“可以虚拟对战，没太多差别的，可以吗？”  
这架势，金钟仁根本没有争辩的余地，但还是不死心的问张艺兴：“那张艺兴学长想实战还是虚拟对战。”  
张艺兴那双下垂眼温顺乖巧的看着金钟仁，温柔的笑了笑：“都听伯贤的。”  
吴世勋在一旁看着又像上次见边伯贤那样差点被气吐血，这不会真的是张艺兴的男朋友吧，干什么事都要征求他的同意。  
边伯贤松开握着张艺兴的手站起来，把位置留给金钟仁，金钟仁坐上去，正要把头盔往头上戴，一直看在门口看热闹的同学突然大声起哄：“到大厅去比！到大厅去比！”  
大厅的头盔连着大厅墙壁上的巨大显示屏，头盔在大脑中形成的虚拟景象能显示在那屏幕中，刚入学的机甲世家天才对战第一机甲学校要毕业的年级第一，这组合让人不好奇都难。  
金钟仁侧着头看着张艺兴问：“你同意吗？”  
张艺兴从座椅上站起来，对着金钟仁露了个笑容，小酒窝现出来，率性至极，自信至极：“为什么不同意。”  
边伯贤和吴世勋站在大厅巨大屏幕下，整个大厅挤满了闻讯而来的同学，张艺兴和金钟仁坐在大厅中间，被同学紧密的围了一圈。  
占了一整张墙壁的屏幕慢慢显现出清晰的图像，图像中，一架紫色的机甲和一架灰绿色机甲面对面的站在古代斗兽场中心。  
吴世勋站在边伯贤身旁，抿了抿唇，不自在的问边伯贤：“你不怕张艺兴输吗？”  
边伯贤仰着头视线一直停留在屏幕上，想都没想的答道：“不怕。”  
“可是，金钟仁他和这学校的其他人很不同，他到学校之前就是个四级机甲士兵了。”  
边伯贤转过头看了吴世勋，又把视线转回到屏幕上：“我知道。”  
“那怎么……”  
边伯贤打断他：“哥哥他不在乎。”  
“对手越强，”边伯贤的嘴角扬起来，屏幕洒下的荧光在他眼底闪耀：“哥哥会玩得越尽兴。”  
两架机甲几乎在同一瞬间动起来，速度太快，肉眼仅看到一道紫色的残影和一道绿色的残影撞在一起，光剑和护盾撞在一起，火花四溅，机甲脚下的地面像蜘蛛的网一样向四周裂开，在场的这么多人，没人看清两架机甲的武器是什么时候聚形的，但两架机甲一触即离，光剑和护盾消散在机甲手中，两架机甲迅速拉开距离，能量在机甲掌中聚集，掌心炮像流星雨似的朝对方发射。紫色绿色的影子绕着斗兽场底部的隔墙快速的转着，不过片刻，两架机甲停止了用手心炮攻击，一绿一紫的影子重新撞在一起，刚刚能量聚成的武器发出的光亮灭下去，机甲实体撞在一起，脚下的尘土扬起来，机甲打斗的影子在空中弥漫的尘土更加不易看清，两架机甲突然追逐着向空中飞去，在空中不断撞击错开，机甲的残影在空中织成一张密密麻麻的网，机甲射出的炮弹在空中拉出无数条亮线，轰炸在两架机甲周围和地面上，不过片刻，机甲周围已是一片狼藉，两架机甲再次撞在一起，炮弹近距离炸在机甲机体上，两架机甲同时被炸开，从空中落下来，砸在斗兽场的观众席上。  
屏幕上的图像慢慢暗下去，屏幕的荧光灭下去，这场对战的录像结束。  
整个大厅鸦雀无声，所有人都为这场对战感到心惊，要是他们自己，与视屏中的任何一个为敌能坚持存活几秒呢。  
金钟仁摘下头盔，甩了甩头，让头发恢复原位。注意到周围有这么多同学正看着他，又有点害羞。  
张艺兴一手抱着头盔，一手向金钟仁伸出：“你很厉害，我尽了全力才和你打成平手。”  
那么多人看着金钟仁，金钟仁没脸红，被张艺兴这么夸了一句，金钟仁的脸瞬间爆红。  
他没接张艺兴的手，反而猛地对张艺兴鞠了一躬。直起身，红着脸对张艺兴说:"我知道这很唐突，但是我知道我可能这一生都不会找到比你跟合适的人了，我有个不情之请，请你务必答应。"  
周围围着他们的同学瞬间沸腾了，这无疑是要告白的节奏，他们看起来那么配，两个站在巅峰的强者，除了对方，还有什么人更配呢?  
所有人都一起起哄，呼喊声整齐而响亮：“在一起，在一起。”  
吴世勋沉着脸，听着周围喧闹一片，他扭头去看边伯贤，边伯贤早就拨开人群，走到了离吴世勋很远的位置。  
这起哄声让张艺兴感到焦灼，余光看到边伯贤拨开人群离开，他想追上去，边伯贤已近走了很远了，他焦急向金钟仁问：“什么请求，对不起，我有点赶时间。”  
虽然羞怯让金钟仁欲言又止，可是被张艺兴祈求的看着，他终于说出口：“我想让你当我的搭档，和我一起训练。”  
人群发出一阵嘘声，张艺兴心里长舒一口气，飞速的留了一句：“我找伯贤商量一下再给你答复。”然后匆忙的挤开人群，朝着边伯贤的方向追去。  
张艺兴离开了，聚着的人群也渐渐散开。吴世勋看着张艺兴离开的背影，不知怎么的，着魔般的问旁边的同学：“张艺兴学长和边伯贤学长到底什么关系？”  
旁边的同学诧异的反问：“你不认识他们吗，他们是亲兄弟。”  
心底异样的感觉越来越强烈，身边围着的人群渐渐变得稀疏了，吴世勋僵在原地站了几秒，猛然拔腿朝着张艺兴的方向追去。  
吴世勋身高腿长，他追上张艺兴并没花费多少时间，他保持着距离，悄无声息的跟在张艺兴后面，一直跟到学校的游泳馆。  
这时候的游泳馆空无一人，张艺兴奔跑的脚步声在这寂静的空间回荡着，啪嗒啪嗒，让人心慌。他终于跑进游泳池所在的室内，边伯贤正坐在游泳池旁，背对着他，小腿泡在水里。  
张艺兴停了下来，放慢呼吸，慢慢的，小心翼翼的向边伯贤走去。  
边伯贤一动不动的坐着，那池子的水也静悄悄的，蓝色的水光死气沉沉的布满了这个空间。  
张艺兴在他旁边坐下，脱了鞋，同样把小腿泡在水里。池子的水轻轻荡起来，映在墙上的，幽蓝的水光轻轻摇晃起来。  
“你果然在这里，你心情不好时总是跑来这里。”  
两个人的游泳馆太空旷了，张艺兴和边伯贤说话时总是温柔的，轻柔的，但这声音被回声放大，竟让人感到寒冷。  
边伯贤低着头看着这一池子水：“你知道我不高兴。”  
剩余的话梗在张艺兴喉咙里，这是他们之间不能说的禁忌，他身上戴了重重枷锁，至少边伯贤可以一个人站到光明之处。  
张艺兴静默着，陪着边伯贤看满池子的水。可是边伯贤偏不让他如意。边伯贤扳着张艺兴的肩膀，让张艺兴正对着他的眼睛：“哥哥怎么会知道我不高兴呢？”  
为什么要逼问他呢，边伯贤明明自己知道的，为什么一定要把话说这么清楚，为什么边伯贤不给自己留一条退路，为什么一定要往这片沼泽地趟。  
张艺兴偏着头，躲开了边伯贤的视线。  
他们僵持着，边伯贤死死的看着张艺兴，可是张艺兴只是偏着头，不敢对上边伯贤的视线。  
“你对我一点其他的感觉都没有吗”  
他声音里的绝望让张艺兴为之心颤。  
“你明知道他要给你告白，可是你站在那里，不说阻止拒绝的话。”  
不，不是的，他没看到张艺兴偷偷向金钟仁摇头，让金钟仁别把那些话说出口。可是张艺兴苍白着脸，抿着唇，不为自己解释一个字。  
“我怎么敢看你接受其他人的告白呢，我逃走了，那是我不敢直视的噩梦，我不能不逃走。”  
如果张艺兴转头看向他的眼睛，那伤痕累累的眼神将没有掩饰的在张艺兴面前展现。可是张艺兴没有，张艺兴不敢。  
“我不高兴，你知道的，这伤口，你不来治愈它，它将为你来来回回的痛上千次万次，不会愈合。”  
他的语气太沉痛，张艺兴的心脏几乎为他碎成粉末。  
下一秒，他放开张艺兴，身体向前一仰，直直栽进水池。  
张艺兴立刻跟着跳下去，水纹一圈圈荡开，水面闪耀的幽蓝水光乱晃。  
游泳池的水带了消毒剂的味道，张艺兴的眼睛睁着，这水泡的他眼睛生疼。边伯贤闭着眼睛，张开手臂任身体向更深的地方沉下去。光亮从水面透进水中，那光亮斑斓的裹在边伯贤身上，他的眉头皱着，本就很白暂的肤色泡在这幽蓝的水中显得苍白，黑色头发轻轻在他脸庞摇曳，衣物贴着他的身体飘动，他一动不动，任身体向下沉去。  
张艺兴想喊他名字，但稍一张口，水拥挤着钻入他的口中，无法呼喊，无法求救，张艺兴只得用力朝他游去，张艺兴的手终于抓住了他手。  
他的手那么冷，张艺兴用力的将他的手紧紧握着，他被张艺兴拉进怀里。  
我没想死，他在心里说，我只是想冷静一下，我只是太累。  
他睁开眼睛，水中的光影照在张艺兴脸上，那双泡在水中的，被皱着的眉头拉出快要哭泣的形状的眼睛，眼白通红的，焦急的看着他。  
张艺兴他在哭吗，他看不见张艺兴落在水中的眼泪，太累了，让他休息一下，一下就好。  
他的身体被张艺兴带着用力向上游，他看着头顶水面越来越亮的光点，推了推张艺兴的胸膛想挣出张艺兴的怀抱，可是张艺兴更用力的抱住，他的肋骨被这用力的拥抱勒的生疼，他想喊张艺兴的名字，气泡从他鼻口逸出，张艺兴抱着他，低下头吻住了他唇。  
他的牙齿被抵开，嘴唇被紧密的贴着，有空气被渡进他的口腔。他闭上眼睛，双手抱着张艺兴的脖子，更用力，更认真的吻了回去。  
他们终于探出水面，贴着的唇分开，拥抱还在继续，他把下颚压在在张艺兴肩上，他的胸膛紧贴着张艺兴的胸膛，张艺兴因喘气胸膛剧烈起伏的，可是他还是感受张艺兴胸膛里的心脏在剧烈跳动。  
张艺兴简直要被被他吓死，气还没喘顺，恐惧没消散，连拖带拽把他抱上水边的地面上。  
他们平躺在游泳池旁，头发和衣服湿透，身边集着一滩从池里带出来的水。他坐起身，将手撑在张艺兴头两侧，慢慢压下去，试探着，重新吻上张艺兴的唇。  
刚在水里泡过，那嘴唇湿淋淋的，冷冰冰的，发着抖，或许是因为冷或许是因为害怕，张艺兴整个人都颤抖着，战栗着，卷缩着，却丝毫没有躲闪的任他低头吻上。  
他撤去手臂撑着的力，身体完完全全的压在张艺兴身上，他的双手抱住张艺兴的头，手指插进张艺兴湿漉漉的头发里，闭上眼睛，慢慢加大压在张艺兴嘴唇上的力。  
张艺兴的嘴唇被他咬着，慢慢浸出血色，很疼，可是张艺兴只沉默着抱着他的后背，等到嘴唇上的力度慢慢减轻了，抱着他转了半个圈。  
位置转换，张艺兴骑坐在他腰上，舌尖抵开他的牙关，舌头探了进去。张艺兴的吻气势汹汹的，可是张艺兴压着他的身体一直发着抖，温热的眼泪一滴接着一滴的砸在他脸上，他听见张艺兴胸腔里喉咙里发出的压抑的呜咽声。  
张艺兴脱力倒在他身上，他听到张艺兴梗咽的声音从他被张艺兴的头枕着的肩膀处传来。  
“我不知道怎样对你才是好的，有人和我说我们这样不对。”  
这是不对的，和自己的亲弟弟亲吻不对，让自己的弟弟对这种失控的感情不对。  
“我应该离你远一点的，我常常想如果我在一开始不这么纵容你是不是会好很多。”  
如果在一开始，不允许牵手，不允许拥抱，没有嘘寒问暖，没有予给予求，他是不是就不会再喜欢上张艺兴。  
“你让我觉得迷茫，这种关系是见不得人的，你会被流言诋毁。”  
这是异端，是罪恶，是常人所不能理解，执意往这条路走，只会遍体鳞伤。  
“一旦被公开，你将会被孤立，被排斥，可是人怎么能独自生活呢。”  
其实没关系的，被世界孤立了，你就不会弃我而去了。  
他抱着张艺兴，问：“那你呢？”  
他感到张艺兴一下在他怀里僵住了。  
“你怎么想？”  
“我在你心里算什么？”  
“你害怕流言蜚语吗？”  
“你害怕被孤立吗？”  
张艺兴静悄悄的躺在他的怀里，他低头轻轻吻了一下张艺兴的额头，他没看见，张艺兴用嘴型悄悄对他说，  
“我不怕。”  
吴世勋悄无声息的离开了游泳馆，下午的太阳毒辣炙热，四处知了的叫声此起彼伏，他走在校园的林荫路上，感到恍惚。  
刚刚他一直追着张艺兴追到游泳馆，不敢靠的太近，张艺兴冲进后，他站在入口的位置犹豫着，到底要不要继续跟进去，然后室内的泳池有水声传来，好像有人落水了，他心里一惊，立刻朝里面冲进去。  
但吴世勋到底没有冲进去，他的脚步僵在门口，他不可置信的睁大了眼睛，游泳池旁边，边伯贤把张艺兴压在身下，那场景让吴世勋身上的血都凉透了。  
边伯贤在吻张艺兴，他带着情欲的表情，吻他的哥哥。  
吴世勋只愣愣的站在门口呆了几秒，待他回过神，悄悄的从游泳馆里退出来。  
在往后的那几年，这场景无数次被他回想起，可是他越和张艺兴接触的多，陷进去的就越深，他为那场景找了无数的借口，既然边伯贤从没有对张艺兴说过爱，又怎么能确定边伯贤吻张艺兴的意思就代表爱呢，当时他们落水了，也许边伯贤在给张艺兴做人工呼吸呢。  
吴世勋一直骗自己，一直骗到现在。他们的每个肢体接触，每个眼神交汇都述说着爱意，语言几乎无足轻重了。  
吴世勋坐在张艺兴的病床边，认真的看着张艺兴，问：“艺兴哥喜欢伯贤哥吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

这场战役M国要赢简直是天方夜谭，在绝对的力量差距面前，边伯贤能做的也只不过是尽力把战役时长拉长，S国在这场战争中损失的越多，金俊勉和S国谈判的立场才不至于处于那么劣势，保全张艺兴的机会就越大。  
S国的武装力量和H国的武装力量搅和在一起，兵力上远远超过他们不说，S国的朴灿烈和H国反政府武装的金钟仁处在一个阵营就十分可怕了，单金钟仁一个就可以单枪匹马的歼灭一个机甲军团。幸运的是朴灿烈和金钟仁在之前大大小小的战役都只在后方指挥，没有直接上战场。  
边伯贤驾驶着轻型战机在飞速在夜空中划过，无数架战机追随在他的身后，今夜无星无月，所有的战机都没开探照灯，这种类型的战机屏蔽了各种探测仪的探测，从地面上肉眼望着夜空，漆黑的没有光亮空中根本看不清战机像大雁归南般成片的穿梭而过。  
正面战场焦灼了大半个月，M国有H国政府的支持，占据了大部分港口，S国的补给点反而少的可怜，边伯贤知道，他们手中的据点会被S国一点一点蚕食，早晚的事。今夜H国的土地上，另一边，和他们战机行驶方向相反的千里之外，他们的占据港口正在被S国攻占。但边伯贤没有丝毫去援助的意思。  
那是个陷阱，边伯贤早已猜到S国下一步会攻占这个地方，他把大部分兵力都撤走，运走所有物质，留下一个空壳，和被隐藏在港口中心的巨型炸弹，时间一到，整个港口将会夷为平地，连同着成功攻占港口的S国的军队。  
没人会想到边伯贤这么大胆，没人能比边伯贤更狡诈。  
从空中往下看，地面也是一片漆黑，战机的地图显示他们到达目的地了，边伯贤放弃了正面战场，或者说边伯贤直接改变了正面战场，把S国的大部分引导千里之外，跑来摧毁这个S国最大的补给点。  
第一颗炸弹落下去，火光炸开，无数的炸弹接连而下，像场暴雨骤然而降，火花在地上一朵接连一朵绽开，火光燃的黑夜宛如白昼。  
像一潭静水被搅乱，人群从地面上的建筑户物蜂拥而出，向战机停放的广场，向武器堆放的仓库跑去，探照灯亮起来，照向空中盘旋的飞机。稀稀落落有战机从地面升起，武器被启动，导弹从地面射向天空。炸弹从空中密密麻麻的降下来，炮弹穿梭在飞机之间。  
边伯贤驾着战机快速的躲避着炮弹，炸弹在空中划的亮线几乎织成一张密不透风的网将他网住，他的身体随着战机在空中翻滚盘旋，加速度仿佛形成千斤重的实体压在他身上，战机机窗外的景象快速旋转着，像一幅色彩斑斓的调色盘。  
可是边伯贤看的清，他看见周围的战机像烟花一样炸开，战机里士兵的生命也像烟花一样随之而逝。  
几个小时前，临行的最后一顿晚餐，他在军队食堂的餐桌旁站起来，举着一扎啤酒，朝空中干杯，笑着呼喊：“为胜利干杯！”整个食堂，坐着的，正在吃饭的，站着的，端着餐盘的，都拿着酒杯，往空中举：“为胜利干杯！”他们饱经风霜的脸上闪耀着快活的笑容：“照着这个打发一定能赢的。”“边长官真实太厉害了，你怎么想出这个损招？”“这怎么能说是损招呢？这该叫妙计！”  
“等着场战役胜利了，我想回家，我妻子一直问我什么时候能回家，这哪能是我说了算呢？小女孩儿，真不懂事啊”  
边伯贤当时怎么说的呢，他说：“等这场战打完，局势都会往我们这边倒，”他喝了口手中的啤酒，战区的啤酒一直苦到他心底：“等打完胜仗，回家告诉你妻子，她该称你为英雄。”  
战机爆炸时发出的亮光照得他眼睛生疼，他的眼眶干涩着，身体的水分都从汗腺流出去，他不能告诉这些士兵，摧毁了这个补给点，S国继续运输大批新的物质到下一个补给点，他能延长战争时间却对失败无能为力，他们不是英雄，只是两国利益相争，被放到棋盘上的旗子，立场的善恶本就不明，但生命的逝去是恶。  
他想回家，疯狂的想回家见张艺兴。  
但他必须守在前线，守在张艺兴身前，他只能倒下，不能后退。  
第二梯队的机甲兵终于赶到，一百多架机甲像流星雨划过天空，从四面八方直接降落在补给点的地面上，高大的机甲近距离的对战停放在地面的飞机导弹，能量形成的光剑在机甲手中成型，所到之处，飞机被融化，房屋被横腰斩断，地面上乱窜的士兵轻易的被机甲的身躯碾压成泥。  
这场单方面的屠杀持续了几个小时，等朴灿烈匆匆赶到，见到这景象被气的半死，补给点的设施几乎都毁坏殆尽了，更别说驻扎这里军队，幸存者寥寥无几。要不是他和金钟仁耍心眼，故意推迟了到另一个战场的时间，要不是边伯贤军队有个自称是和边伯贤有仇的陆军司令的蠢货和他通风报信，等他和金钟仁从另一个战场上回来，边伯贤怕是早就撤的连毛都不剩。  
朴灿烈带领的机甲军队人数比边伯贤的机甲军队人数多得多，边伯贤在空中看得清清楚楚，初步估计有三百多架机甲从补给点四周慢慢包抄。  
边伯贤的心里一沉，他没想到会有主力军队这么快就赶回，他手里的一百多架机甲可能再过一会儿就折在这里，但这只军队不能折在这，M国的兵力会因此大打折扣。  
他不知道带队的是谁，如果是金钟仁，那么在地面上的机甲将一个也跑不掉。他手腕上的终端连接着公用频道，他指挥着作战的士兵：“所有战机分散开撤离，机甲聚到一起，我到地面上掩护你们，机甲团团长看准时机带领他们朝一个方向突破出去。”  
他打开战机的门，从数千米的高空一跃而下。终端与机甲的精神连接被打开，风猎猎地刮在脸上，大脑与机甲精神连接被快速建立的那几秒，庞大的数据涌入他的脑海里，适应的时间被调的太短，他头痛欲裂。  
机甲分成几部分，从远处呼啸着冲来撞在他身上，机甲裹在他的身体上聚合，还剩一百多米，他就将撞在地上，机甲启动，现在开飞行系统根本来不及，他直接开了机甲脚下的反向喷射器。下降速度骤减，他的四肢骨头几乎被机甲压得骨折。  
他落在地面，砸的地面尘土翻卷。S国的机甲包围在前面，他机甲军队聚集在身后。S国机甲军队逼近的速度稍稍减低，在场的机甲兵没有不认识边伯贤机甲的，耀眼的太阳色，少有的四级机甲士兵的机甲。身后聚集的M国的机甲兵欢呼起来，一个星级之间实力差距就是一个量级，即使敌方人数多，他们也可以逃出去了。  
他们没有想到，对方带队的可能是朴灿烈，甚至是五级机甲士兵的金钟仁。边伯贤想到了。如果是金钟仁，他就会和这些士兵死在一起，如果是朴灿烈，正常的和机甲建立精神连接的时间需要十几分钟，朴灿烈的会更短，他大概只有五分钟的时间，掩护着这些士兵逃离。  
S国机甲军队的包围圈在试探着缩小，边伯贤突然快速的迎了上去，嘶吼着在公用频道对站在身后的机甲士兵命令到：“现在！走！”  
一百多架机甲像密集发射的火箭，咻的蹿到空中，地面上S国的机甲想跟着追上去，边伯贤的速度更快，瞬间从地面冲上去，他悬停在空中，挡在离开的M国机甲军队后面，拦在追来S国机甲前面，一把从机甲身上的纳米武器库扯出几百多米的金属长鞭。太阳色的机甲手臂一扬，长鞭被呼啸呼啸着甩上空中，速度太快，根本躲闪不及，长鞭猎猎的扫了一圈，鞭身在机甲机身上快速摩擦划过，金属相撞，火花从相接的位置冒出，围着边伯贤的那圈S国机甲机身都被割开一条平滑的裂口，中心线路被损坏，被破坏的机甲纷纷从空中坠下。  
边伯贤太阳色的机甲立在空中，宛若神明，S国的机甲士兵竟无人敢上前。  
两方僵持着，M国的机甲军队几乎全部离开。一架绿色的机甲平地而起，重剑被绿色机甲双臂高举着，气势汹汹的朝边伯贤砸去，鞭身过长，来不及挥出，边伯贤只得反拿长鞭手柄迎上去，重剑砸在长鞭手柄上，这力度，直直的将边伯贤砸回地面，地面被砸出一个深坑，绿色机甲降落在旁边，周围的S国机甲慢慢随之围上。  
飞扬的尘土渐渐消散，边伯贤穿戴着机甲费力的站起身来，终端不断向他的大脑传送这机甲分析的数据，他的力量刚好只能与朴灿烈抗衡，朴灿烈有三百多架机甲辅助，他只有孤身一人。机甲损坏度显示百分之四十，能量存储百分之七十。  
近距离作战不适合长鞭，长鞭收缩，转换成长剑，他握紧手中的长剑，朝朴灿烈冲上去。  
这场战役一直持续到天明，太阳升起来，阳光洒在遍地机甲残骸上，冰冷的金属泛起暖光。太阳色的机甲站在这片泛着光亮的残骸中。  
腹背受敌，撑到现在已是极限，大脑与机甲的精神连接已是超负荷，他的视线晕开斑斑点点的黑影，机甲损坏度显示百分之八十，能量存储百分之五。  
陆陆续续有机甲攻来，朴灿烈穿戴着绿色机甲站在远处，他像斗兽场的奴隶，在囚笼里厮杀挣扎，而朴灿烈是他奴隶主，饶有兴趣的看着他为生存浴血而战。这整夜，他抱着一线希望，拼了全力想逃出去，而朴灿烈，拼了全力把他拦下，到现在，他明白自己再也没有机会了。  
机甲在他身上解体，他的身体脱落出来，筋疲力尽的倒在地上，机甲在他身边再次聚合，他注视机甲，像注视着自己的一个老朋友，整整一夜不休止的战役使这架机甲残破不堪，他用手腕上的终端对机甲下了最后一条指令，让机甲回到自己国家的基地。最后的能量驱使着机甲向天空冲去，有S国的机甲想要去拦截，但朴灿烈阻止了，他看见远处，朴灿烈从机甲中走出来，朴灿烈向着他的方向慢慢走来。  
他还有一点时间，他把终端举到嘴边，把自己的沙哑的声音录下来，“这条语音，发给我的哥哥。”语言指令传达给终端，终端机械的女音立刻回复：“发送成功。”  
他意识沉下去，迷迷糊糊看到朴灿烈走到他身边，朴灿烈审视着躺在地上的他，楠楠自语的问道，  
“你明明那么想活下为什么要留下来呢？”  
他太疲惫，喉咙像是被烧过，张了张嘴，却一个字也未发出，视野里的黑点成片成片的晕开，他彻底陷入黑暗之中。  
昨夜里M国下了一场雨，到天亮时乌云散去，天空竟是万里无云。张艺兴在病房躺久了，终于有了兴致让护理机器人推着他在医院的后花园里逛。  
这所医院只接受高层的病人，大多数时候，这医院一年只接受了五六个病人，张艺兴坐着轮椅在花园里转着，医护人员不会到这里，吴世勋还留在他的病房里看书，整个花园只有他一人，雨后的花园里花朵挂着晶莹剔透的水珠，这本是安静祥和的场面，可是张艺兴看着那水珠总感觉那是眼泪，他被五颜六色的花包围着，所有的花都挂着水珠，阳光寂静的照着整个花园，水珠熠熠发光，他总感觉有人在围着他哭。  
他低头盯着手腕上的终端，几个小时前，在太阳刚出来时，他还躺在病房的床上，吴世勋还没到他的病房来，他独自一人躺在病房里，终端发出一声提示音，“收到伯贤一条语音短信，是否打开。”  
他当时沉默片刻，选择了拒接。直到现在，他也没有勇气打开那个录音文件。  
也许是边伯贤终于忍不住要和他联系了呢，也许是边伯贤想告诉他H国的局势有什么好转了呢。  
他太清醒了，也太害怕了。  
张艺兴的思绪都集中在戴在他手腕上的终端上，恍惚中有人在远处喊他的名字，他没注意，直到手腕上阳光被挡住，他抬头往上看。  
一个穿军装的站在他面前，吴世勋站在男人身旁，对他解释到：“这是H国战场上第5机甲战队的士兵，今天早上刚回国，他说边伯贤有话要带给你。”  
吴世勋走开一段距离，站到可以看到他们的动作却听不清他们谈话的位置，张艺兴望着男人，点点头，问“伯贤他——怎么了。”  
男人听见他的声音在轻微的发抖。  
瘫坐在轮椅的人是边总司令的哥哥，见到真人，见到人苍白着一张脸望着他，男人先前在脑海中对他形成印象被全部打破。  
他的脸色看起来太苍白，露在袖子外面被阳光照着的手指也很白，这白色让人觉得脆弱，让人感到瘆人。也许是因为他的病，长久的呆在病房里，阳光不经常像这样照射他，让他在阳光照不到地方慢慢枯萎了。他看上去很年轻，和边总司令一样年轻，但比边总司令瘦弱的多，医院白色的病房服空荡荡的挂在他的身上，男人曾听说他是M国的王牌机甲士兵，是M国最后保命的底牌，也听说他被人伤害被人侮辱，但没听说他像想在这样处境艰难。  
他还是个孩子，他的年龄甚至比男人自己的年龄小的多，男人想，边总司令也是一个孩子。  
这个世界的重担不应该压在他们身上，即使他们比所有人都优秀，即使他们比所有人都适合来背负这重担。  
昨夜临行前，在军队的食堂，边总司令这么位高权重人和他们普通的士兵坐在一起，碰着杯喝着酒，男人当时说了什么，好像是想回家见他的妻子之内的话，边总司令看了他半晌，从上衣口袋里掏出一张纸质证书，纸质的，到现在已经很少见了，实用性不高，倒是适合收藏。边总司令把那张纸递给他，对他说：“如果我出什么意外，这次战役结束了，不管有没有胜利，一旦确定了我出意外，马上把这张证书带给我哥哥，告诉他，这条狗是我找了好久的，我很喜欢，我想养它，可是没有机会了，拜托他帮我养着它。”边总司令顿了顿，竟然对他鞠了一躬，郑重的对他说：“拜托了。”  
这是一张宠物的领养证书，一张蠢萌的哈士奇的照片贴在上面，男人看着面前的张艺兴想，边总司令的哥哥都这样了，还送他这么闹腾的狗，这狗注定闹的他片刻不得安宁。  
男人从今天清晨确定了边总司令的遇害的消息，向上级请示，上级给他开了直通这里的航线，只花费了几个小时，他站在张艺兴面前，把手上装着领养证书的盒子递给张艺兴。  
“边总司令说，要你替他领养这只狗，这狗，他很喜欢，希望你能一直养着它。”  
这是男人此行的目的，张艺兴在他面前打开盒子，那张纸展现在阳光中，阳光射的这纸宛若透明，纸张果然看起来太单薄太脆弱了。  
张艺兴瘦弱的惨白的手指抚上纸面。张艺兴抬头问男人，他的手指在轻轻抖，声音却被压制得勉强平稳：“那伯贤的尸体有收回来吗？”  
男人这时才感觉到面前苍白瘦弱的男孩曾是他们口中在战场叱诧风云的将军，他看到瘫坐在轮椅的男孩内里已破碎成碎片，但表面死死维持着完整——军人的意志。  
“没有，边总司令当时为我们一百多号人殿后，敌方有朴灿烈和三百多架机甲，边总司令到天明都没有任何消息，军部自动定义为遇难。”  
“但不排除被俘，对吗？”  
“理论上没错，但——”  
“但朴灿烈在战场上不喜欢留活口。”张艺兴接上男人的话。  
张艺兴的眼底太清明了，清醒总是让人绝望。  
张艺兴点点头，对男人说：“谢谢你专门跑一趟，你还回军队吗？”  
“不回了，我要回家了，我的妻子再等我。”  
男人顺着花园的小路离开，吴世勋重新走到张艺兴身边，那盒子摊开放在张艺兴腿上，张艺兴垂着头，手指盖在纸张上，也不知道他费了多大力气才把那手挪到那位置，他没看吴世勋，许久未修剪的刘海遮住垂下来遮住了眼睛，他的声音很凉，这凉意像是从他心里浸出来似的，他对吴世勋说：“让我静一静，让我一个人待会儿。”  
又只剩他一人在这空旷的花园，好像从边伯贤走后，他时常都是一个人，他呆在各种空旷的空间中，好像心脏也跟着慢慢变得空旷起来。花上的水珠仍在阳光下闪耀，一滴眼泪也滴进灿烂的阳光中闪耀出璀璨的光芒。


	8. Chapter 8

张艺兴没让吴世勋在旁边听着，吴世勋大概也猜到是边伯贤出了什么事了，他不敢去问张艺兴，打了电话向金俊勉问情况，他没想事情竟真的会这么严重，他留张艺兴一个在花园，不敢去打扰，也不知怎么去安慰。  
但张艺兴反而并没有吴世勋想的那样会歇斯底里，张艺兴下午的时候才被护理机器人推着从花园回到病房，安静的，对边伯贤的事只字未提。  
午饭时间已经过了，张艺兴让食堂的机器送了餐到病房。他靠坐在病床一面被升起的床面上，护理机器人立在床旁。机器人一勺子一勺子的饭菜送到他口中，他把送入口中的食物都咽了下去，吴世勋在旁边看着，只觉得这饭张艺兴吃的让他揪心，他咀嚼食物的动作很机械，像是在完成某件必须完成的任务，他吞咽的动进行的很艰难，像是他的胃里已经装下了太多苦楚了，这苦意漫到他的喉咙，吞咽几乎成了种酷刑，甚至在中途将刚吞进去的食物吐了出，机器人在一旁感应到，立刻用将秽物接了去，用湿纸巾擦洗他的脸庞。  
吴世勋背过身，擦干瞬间湿润的眼眶，他宁愿张艺兴不这么强迫自己，但他说不出让张艺兴停下来的话，张艺兴比谁都清醒，比谁都理智，这次不吃，下次不吃，然后让身体衰弱下去，又能怎样呢，边伯贤不会想看到这场面。  
机器人清理完，张艺兴继续吃下去，也不知道他是怎么遏制那呕吐的感觉，一直将盘里食物吃完。机器人端着空的餐盘送回食堂，吴世勋留在病房里。  
吴世勋不知道是该离开把空间留张艺兴，还是该陪着他，张艺兴坐着，靠在床面上，偏着头，看向落地窗外，床单被拉到下巴下，他脸上的颜色几乎和这白色床单一样苍白。  
“世勋，”他的声音很干涩，像碎片在他喉咙里撞击：“我现在实在不想说话，我睡一觉就好，我没事，”他没看吴世勋，却嘴角扯出了个宽慰的笑，但吴世勋没感到宽慰，只觉得张艺兴的笑扯出的很费力：“人总是要往前走的，即使这是最糟糕的情况我也不会逃避的。”  
吴世勋顺着张艺兴的目光向窗外看去，窗外，绿油油的树拥挤的围着医院里的人工湖，一群洁白的鸟扑扇着翅膀从湖心水面上飞起来，水面一层一层的荡漾开，阳光跳跃在水波上，吴世勋点点头，对张艺兴说：“那，艺兴哥好好睡一觉，我就守在门外。”  
在熟悉的空间，又只剩下他一人，腕上带的终端像是一圈燃烧的火，张艺兴盯着终端，终于输入语音指令：“打开边伯贤的录音文件。”  
终端反应很快，他的话刚落音，边伯贤在万里之外某个时间段的声音在这间病房复现。短暂的窸窸窣窣的声音先响起，是边伯贤动作时衣物在摩擦，然后细微的呼吸声混入其中，边伯贤的呼吸声。  
“张艺兴，”边伯贤对他说，在万里之外的战场，那个时间点，边伯贤是对着边伯贤自己的终端说的，现在通过张艺兴自己的终端说给张艺兴听。  
他的名字被边伯贤轻声念着，温柔的，边伯贤的声音本就很温柔，这温柔让他心碎，他的全名很少从边伯贤口中说出，他几乎可以确定边伯贤接下来说什么。  
不要这样告诉他呀，他在心里祈求，站到他面前来，来亲口对他说。  
录音在继续，有遥远的金属被踩压的声音混进来，这声音由远及近，他听见的只是手腕上的终端表现出音效，在他看不见的战场上，这声音是朝着边伯贤越来越近，节奏是脚步声的节奏，脚步声，S国的士兵在向边伯贤靠近，踩着金属，地上有金属，地上的金属是机甲的残骸，满地的机甲残骸，那战场一定很壮烈。他的大脑在尖叫，边伯贤要被他们抓住了，但他身体只是一动不动的坐着，安静的听着这录音继续。  
那呼吸声急促起来，或者应该说呼吸声变成剧烈的喘息声，边伯贤的声音终于再次响起，边伯贤对他大声的喊，这声音盖过了所有的背景的杂音：  
“我爱你——”  
所有声音戛然而止，病房重新恢复寂静。  
吴世勋一直站在病房外，走廊上没有椅子，他就这么直直的靠着墙壁站着，张艺兴说要睡觉，他也可以到休息室去睡一下午觉，可是他不放心，也不敢离张艺兴太远，他守在这儿，想着张艺兴要是有什么事他也能第一时间赶到。  
结果真的出了事，病房的警报声响起，吴世勋心里一沉，慌忙往病房里冲进去。自动门快速为他打开，门内的场景冲击着他眼睛。  
张艺兴倒在病床下，护理机器人的机械臂伸向张艺兴倒下的方向，但是机器人保持着这个姿势静止着，明显是被张艺兴勒令强制关机了，张艺兴趴在地上，卷曲着身体，双手撑着地竟把身体一边抬离了地面，他几乎是拼了命在和自己身体做抗争，撑着地面的手臂抖如筛糠，额上冒出了冷汗，都这么痛苦了，他还坚持着，挣扎着想要撑着身体站起来。  
吴世勋快速跑到张艺兴身边，跪坐到张艺兴的旁边，将张艺兴半撑起的身体抱在怀中。  
“艺兴哥，”张艺兴没哭，吴世勋却先哭了，他其实早就想哭了，事情变的一团乱，连吴世勋自己都忘了他其实是一个爱哭的孩子，以前他哭的时候，张艺兴和边伯贤会想方设法的哄着他，现在，这局势一团糟，他做了坏事，眼泪变得虚伪，这虚伪的眼泪一直忍到现在，当着张艺兴的面前，汹涌着从他眼眶留出来：“对不起——”道歉最无力最苍白了，他心里压着的让他辗转反侧的情绪只得这样发泄出来，“对不起——”他把张艺兴抱在怀里，低头用脸贴着张艺兴的头发，一遍一遍的梗咽着道歉。  
可是这有什么用呢？  
张艺兴抓住吴世勋胸前的衣服，先前想要从依靠自己从地面站起来的尝试已近让他力竭，可是他抓着吴世勋的衣服，像是把自己最后的生命花费在这力量上，他哀求的看着吴世勋的眼睛，他用力抓住衣服的手在抖，靠在吴世勋怀里的身体在抖，抖得上下牙撞在一起磕出声响，他哀求着：  
“我想站起来，我想去找伯贤。”  
吴世勋不该是他求救的对象，可是他已经走投无路了。  
吴世勋将他抱回床上，重新把床单盖在他身上。  
吴世勋站在他床边，低着头看了他半晌，终于对他说：“我这几天想过了，当时艺兴哥出事警方直到酒店和艺兴哥被挟持的路口取证，”吴世勋轻微的笑了一下，嘴角的弧度几乎微不可见，像什么枷锁从他身上卸下：“我觉得可以沿着被挟持的地点到酒店路线找下去，说不定，那人没打完药剂，就把注射器就扔在路上了呢”  
那时药效在他身体里发挥，张艺兴疼得几近昏迷，但他清晰的记得那一路上车门车窗都紧闭，男人一直紧紧的抱着他，没有机会没有可能有任何东西遗留在这路上，可是吴世勋说了，张艺兴就会让金俊勉去派人沿路找去。  
“我还有一点事要做，我离开医院一段时间，等一会儿会在回来。”  
吴世勋在这医院陪了张艺兴这么长时间没说要离开，他让张艺兴去找药剂，然后他在这时离开，事情太明朗了，可是他们都不说。  
张艺兴任他走出病房，他走到门口站住，回头望向张艺兴问：“艺兴哥这几年是真的把我当作自己的亲弟弟吗？”  
没有任何停滞，张艺兴回他：“是。”  
这就够了，没什么可遗憾的了，状况不会再糟糕下去。  
张艺兴一直等吴世勋回来才通信金俊勉让他派人去沿路找，当着吴世勋的面告诉金俊勉该到哪里去找。  
金俊勉问：“为什么突然想去找这条路，警方说这条路发现被遗弃试剂的机会不大，自动驾驶车经过空中通道时会把速度升的很快，车俩几乎不会在这段路把车窗打开，更别说把试剂从车辆扔出来。”  
“你是想起了什么吗？”  
吴世勋听着张艺兴对金俊勉撒谎：“嗯，有一点记忆的片段。”  
金俊勉直接给警方下达的命令，警方果然执行的很快，到当天晚上就传来好消息，警方真的在那段路找到可疑试剂，那试剂被金珉锡拿到实验室研究，到第二天早上，金珉锡一大早就跑来张艺兴的病房公布结果，被找到试剂果然和被注入到张艺兴体内的试剂是同一种。  
吴世勋问金珉锡：“珉锡哥拿到原始试剂后可以研制解药吗？”  
这次金珉锡终于没再说对不起，他对着张艺兴自信的笑：“给我两天时间。”  
如果忽略边伯贤下落不明，事情确实是好的方向发展。两天后，金珉锡真的研制出解药，但只是理论上的可行，这药没经过试验，也不知道会不会出什么意外。  
金珉锡召集了医疗团队在会议室开会，这个他把这事想简单了，解药虽然研制出来，但他们把原始毒剂用尽了，没有原始毒剂，没法进行试验，没有试验，他根本不敢给张艺兴用，一般来说初次调制的解药成功率仅百分之五十左右，但解药失败很有会致命，在场的医生，有的说坚决要等到再把原始毒剂制作出来，把试验完成才能投入使用，也有学者说原始毒剂很难再复制出，毒剂成分有新的分子物质，用弄清它的合成化学反应，一年根本弄不清，而现在局势紧张，前线战势刻不容缓，张艺兴应该月照好起来越好。  
会议室被挣的热火朝天，但问题没有实际进展。会议室的自动门滑开，张艺兴坐在轮椅上被护理机器人推进来，满堂的学者都静下来，看着张艺兴被推到坐在首席的金珉锡身边。  
坐在这里的医生这一个月都跟着金珉锡熬更守夜的研究治疗方案，现在这个病人就坐在他们面前，身体看上去软弱无力的，但注视着他们的眼睛有着军人的坚定“我同意直接用药，”他说：“用药的后的风险由我本人承担，我愿意签下同意书。”  
金珉锡从首席位置的椅子上站起来，这个会议没有再开下去的意义。  
所有医护人员都准备着，张艺兴躺在病床上，等着围在他身边的医生把那针解药注进身体，急救人员就守在旁边，抢救设备被调试好候在病床的一旁。  
针扎进他的皮肤刺进他的血管，冰凉的药剂顺着血液向全身流去。


	9. Chapter 9

张艺兴看着面前的吴世勋，面前的人明明是个还没从学校毕业的少年，却好像在他没注意的时间里突然千帆过尽，饱经沧桑，张艺兴这么看着他，眼底却浮现出与吴世勋第一次见面时吴世勋的影子，这些年好像弹指一瞬间就过去，当初那个被他撞到后扶着他手臂站起来的男孩子，看向他的眼睛明明带着光却撑着面上一片清清冷冷，他单知道人是会成长的，却不知道时间流逝的那样快，那样的吴世勋他也许再也见不到了。  
可是张艺兴不是真的想追究吴世勋的罪责，他想给吴世勋一个拥抱，可是他撑到现在，吴世勋和朴灿烈都没发现他的视线已经模糊的看不清眼前的东西，他不能站起来，他清楚在这时站起来只会在朴灿烈面前瘫倒下去。  
他只得对朴灿烈说：“通话就到这里吧，给我几天时间，等我把这边的是处理完，再执行约定。”  
朴灿烈这边正看戏看的正精彩，还想问吴世勋刚刚说的和‘边伯贤争’是什么意思，吴世勋早就不想让朴灿烈旁观他和张艺兴之间的事，张艺兴终于要结束和朴灿烈的通话，朴灿烈连反抗的话还没说出口，吴世勋就切断了和朴灿烈的终端连接。  
朴灿烈的投影虚像消失，没在朴灿烈的监视下，不用在苦苦伪装，张艺兴放软身体，瘫靠在座椅上。  
“世勋，到我这边来。”他的视线里吴世勋模糊成一团黑影，他望着那黑影说。  
吴世勋依言走过去，刚刚吴世勋在向张艺兴坦白的时候，吴世勋没在张艺兴的面上看到任何表情，张艺兴坐在那里，像一片深邃的海，该对吴世勋产生的失望愤怒都从片海里沉下去，到现在，朴灿烈没看着他们，张艺兴也许终于开始对吴世勋责难了，可是吴世勋没有犹豫的快速走到张艺兴身边。  
张艺兴拉着吴世勋的手让他俯下身，张艺兴抬手抱住了他。  
”你长大了，“张艺兴在吴世勋的耳边说：”应该向前看了。“  
”有人选择憎恨，我选择宽恕，你不用再被这些束缚，回到S国你会有很长得路要走，也许以后会有其他的人陪着你走下去，但我只能陪到这里了，“  
”世勋“吴世勋这名字仍被他念的这么温柔。  
”我们两清了。“  
吴世勋回抱住他，吴世勋的身形比他高大的多，他们这么抱着，好像张艺兴整个人依偎在吴世勋的怀里。  
张艺兴刚刚说的话，背后意思已经很明确了，可是吴世勋非要张艺兴把话说的更清楚更直白，吴世勋最后问：”你不是答应朴灿烈过几天会去S国，我和你一起走，我可不可以再得寸进尺一点，我们像以前一样，我和艺兴哥还有伯贤哥生活在一起，我不会再背叛你——“  
张艺兴轻轻把吴世勋推开，吴世勋的声音静下去。  
”你知道的，我不会离开我的国家，刚刚对朴灿烈这么只是想知道伯贤的生死，我会自己到战场上去，我会自己接伯贤回家。朴灿烈知道自己受骗后可能会伤害伯贤。我会尽快到战场上去找金钟仁，所以恳请你晚一点回S国，帮我瞒着朴灿烈一段时间，“  
吴世勋点点头，答应了张艺兴的请求，他的眼眶泛着红，可是眼泪没留出来，张艺兴说他长大了，他忍着泪水，死死的把那泪水压在眼眶里，长大的人怎么能动不动就哭呢。  
事情都结束了，他向张艺兴告别，转过身出了这间张艺兴的办公室。秘书在外等着他，见他出来，跟在他身旁将他带出了基地。  
真奇怪，秘书心里想，也不知道张将军和他说了什么，这个少年进去时好好的，出来时却哭成这样。  
M国军团副总司令正在H国内M国最大基地内的指挥室指挥作战。  
基地外，战火冲天，M国的士兵在死守基地防线，S国的军队这时还没冲破防线，但两方的兵力差异，，S国的军队迟早攻下这个基地。  
边伯贤在被俘之前，曾给军队指挥人员都分析过，那场战争M国军队摧毁了S国的最大补给点，等S国重新完成物质补充后，S国会疯狂反扑，M国比较大的基地可能会遭到袭击。和当初边伯贤刚到时军队对他抱有的怀疑的态度不同，现在的指挥层对边伯贤的分析报了十分的信任，本该在这基地里充能休整的机甲兵早就被转移走了，倒是大型的武器早就被布置在基地里，他们没打算像边伯贤那样直接遗弃基地，这基地有很多大型设施不能转移，何况，他们提前得知S国的军队会来，陷阱埋伏被精心的准备好，未必真的会输。  
但他们低估了S国派出来的兵力，他们设置的大型武器在大量机甲兵面前简直不堪一击，机甲直接避开了武器的攻击路径，从空中垂直降落，绕道了武器攻击的盲区摧毁武器。  
指挥室数百张监控屏幕上显现出室外，基地防线上战况的惨烈，副总司令想，这战况真如边总司令所说的那样与S国主力军队正面对上必输，可是他无法扭转局势，能扭转局势的人已经不在这里了。边总司令这人明明比在场的军官都年轻，怎么会想出这么多绝处逢生的办法，指挥室里的数据分析在不断更新，军官聚在这里喧闹的对外面的指挥作战，不会有人再来救他们了，副总司令打算放弃，命令所有士兵撤出基地。  
指挥室的门突然被撞开，一声巨响，让整个指挥室的军官都静了一两秒，望向闯进来的飞行器。有反应较快的已经拔出腰间的枪对准了飞行器的驾驶室和机舱门，一个肤色白暂的年轻人从飞行器里走出来，他身上穿了M国军队的服装，指挥室的军官稍稍放松精神，仍有几把枪还朝着他举着，闯进来的年轻人没有在意自己面对的危险处境，径直走到，指挥室的一一台数据分析器面前，他打开了身份验证，分析器扫描他手腕上终端的信息，身份验证成功，整个指挥室响起机械女生的通告：“最高指挥权被转移，指挥频道接入新的终端，新终端显示有最高指挥权。”  
不只是指挥室的军官听到这通告，基地的所有士兵都在指挥频道听到这这条指令。指着他的枪放下，最高指挥权被转移，副总司令反而觉得轻松了，年轻人得到了最高指挥权，往飞行器的位置回走，副总司令问：“长官，现在形式严峻，我们要撤退吗？”  
年轻人打开飞行器的门，正要坐进去，听到他的问题，动作停下。  
”不撤退，“年轻人的声音听起来理所当然，好像这是个浅而易见的问题：”送上门的，当然是全都收下。“  
年轻人进了飞行器，机舱门正要关上，年轻人像想起什么，补充到：”我原先是第一军区军区第一集团军的司令，叫我张将军就好了。“  
机舱门关上，飞行器向外冲出去，指挥室的军官继续各司其职。  
第一军区不就是边总司令在M国管辖的军区吗，第一军区第一集团军好像是边总司令的哥哥在带领，刚刚，年轻人说他姓张，那么，错不了了，他们的新长官是边总司令的哥哥。副总司令才想起，那个年轻人的脸他曾近在新闻上见过，当时边总司令为他的哥哥发了很大的火，副总司令感到好奇，当晚趁着空暇时间，在网上收索了一下边总司令的哥哥，收索结果显示的第一条显示就是那个全球爆热的M国军官遇害视频，视屏里，满身伤痕的男孩瘫倒在地上，望向镜头的脸脆弱而苍白，那张脸和年轻人的一模一样，可是年轻人虽然瘦弱而惨白，副总司令却没在他身上发现一点软弱的气质，竟叫他一时想不起有见过这人了。  
指挥室的监控屏幕显示着飞行器冲到两方正在混战的战场上空，飞行器在枪林弹雨中穿梭，正在看着屏幕的军官都为新来的指挥官提心吊胆着，张艺兴从飞行器上跳来，机甲分成几部分从远方飞来撞在张艺兴身上聚合成型，紫色的机甲落在战场中心。  
副总司令这时才想起边总司令的哥哥传说是个很厉害的机甲士兵，这些年国家真正参与的大战争没几场，传说中张艺兴和金钟仁几乎是机甲之神的存在，可是亲眼看过张艺兴战斗的人却少之又少，而现在，在场的人即将亲眼验证那传说的五级机甲士兵到底是不是名副其实。  
张艺兴开启机甲的时间过短，他操纵的紫色机甲落在地面上的瞬间居然还有余力抽出了纳米武库的高强度合金武器，银色长剑在他手里展开，他没开机甲脚下的反向喷射器减缓降落速度，在砸到地面的瞬间，长剑快速挑开了站在地面上的M国机甲士兵后，长剑脱离机甲手臂，斜插在地面上，机甲顺着剑身摔落下，机甲运动速度改变，在地面沿着剑身斜值的方向前滑，机甲离开剑身的瞬间手臂又快速的握上长剑剑柄，将长剑抽出地面，顺着这速度，机甲臂挥舞着长剑，向两边的S国机甲砍去，机甲在地面划出一条长线后停在长线一端的终点，长线两边的S国机甲还没弄清发生什么事，只看见尘土在眼前扬起，待反应过来，就发现，机甲机身被横了一条平滑的裂口，线路被斩断，机甲已经失去控制，往划出的直线上栽去。  
正在交战的S国和M国机甲兵，都被这动静较大的场面震住，周围的机甲兵甚至忘记了战斗往紫色机甲望去，力量差距太大，这架紫色机甲杀死他们像杀死蚂蚁。  
正在看监视屏幕的指挥官大松一口气，看来这个基地会保住了。  
指挥频道传来张艺兴的声音，在基地的士兵和军官都听到张艺兴发下的第一道命令：”所有机甲兵撤后退到战场外围去砌一座激光囚笼把S国的军队和我围在里面。“  
士兵的天命是服从，张艺兴的命令传达下去，战场上的M国机甲立刻向后战场外围撤去。指挥室的军官却会质疑，士兵不是想从战场上撤出就可以撤出的，何况用激光囚笼把这么多敌方机甲士兵和一架我方机甲圈在一起，不是让我方机甲去送死吗。  
但屏幕上的战势继续变化着，张艺兴还真有这本事让M国机甲兵都安然无恙的撤走。  
紫色机甲在战场上移动的身形因为速度太快而只能看见一道残影。M国的机甲向外退，就有S国的机甲趁势追击，但这追击的势头都被紫色机甲一人挡下来，紫色机甲的残影游走在机甲中，所有想追上去的S国机甲竟只能见眼前紫色影子一闪而过，机甲分析数据的声音还没说完，整个机甲的机体分崩离析的向地面摔去。  
M国的机甲一时竟然无人敢动，S国的机甲轻松从战场上撤出去。  
指挥室里的军官这时不再认为张艺兴的命令天真狂妄了，这样的强者，不要说单凭一人就灭掉现在在战场的S国机甲，就是把所有S国的兵力放在这里，只要他的机甲能量充足，他就可以一直在机甲残骸里杀下去。  
撤出去的M国机甲搬来高能量激光发射器，围在战场外围，激光发射器被打开，高能量激光被发射出来，这激光的能量足以把岩石蒸发使钢铁融化，触之即死，留在战场上的S国机甲士兵瞬间恐惧起来，四散奔逃的往战场外冲去，但紫色机甲像屏障一样的挡着，冲在最前面的S国机甲士兵连激光囚笼的边界都没冲的到就被击杀到在半途中。  
激光囚笼被完全打开，激光线织成网状围成一个正方体囚笼，所有S国机甲士兵被围在里面，囚笼里是一场单方面的屠杀。  
站在外围的M国机甲士兵，在监控屏幕前军队军官几乎都被这场面正震惊。  
紫色机甲的影子在空中快速移动，他们只看的见一条不断变换的紫色线形虚影，这紫色虚影所经之处，S国的机甲纷纷从空中坠落，也有机甲想要避开这道紫影，恐惧到竟不知道自己所处的位置，冲到了激光形成的网面上，激光线像锋利的刀刃，直接把机甲切割成几块。  
金钟人闻讯赶到时，S国的机甲士兵已经死伤过半了。张艺兴远远看见金钟仁冲过来，立刻让扛着激光发射器的M国机甲士兵撤离。  
激光囚笼被打开，S国剩下的机甲终于逃了出来，他的命令发出的急切，仍有一个M国的机甲士兵没跑远，金钟仁迎面赶上来，一记掌心炮打到机甲兵扛着的激光发射器上，发射器爆随着掌心炮炸开，最后一束未熄的激光也关闭了。  
S国的机甲士兵躲在金钟仁的身后，金钟仁站在张艺兴面前，军队军官在指挥室的监控屏幕上看见紫色的机甲和绿色的机甲面对面站着，却谁也没有先发起攻击。指挥室的机械女生再次响起：“最高指挥权终端关闭指挥频道的连接。”军官们不能听到张艺兴在机甲里发出的声音了，看样子张艺兴在和金钟仁通话，在场的军官有大部分都在心里质疑，我方的最高指挥官和敌方将领有什么话不能让他们听到。  
张艺兴确实是在和金钟仁通话，在不知道金钟人现在的通讯号的情况下，两架机甲的距离足够让张艺兴向金钟仁发起终端连接的申请。  
这申请持续了一分钟左右，张艺兴几乎都要不管不顾的直接用机甲的扩音器向金钟仁说话时，金钟仁终于同意了申请。  
“艺兴哥，”  
金钟仁曾想过无数种再见面的情景，可是当他开启了场战争时却常常祈祷不要再见到张艺兴，因为一旦见到，就会像现在这样物是人非。  
“你现在怎么样，身体还好吗？”  
关于S国那些背后使的手段，金钟仁也得知一些，他也试图阻止过，却无从下手。直到现在在战场看到张艺兴才稍稍放下心。  
“钟仁，”张艺兴没回答金钟仁的问候，他的时间很紧，还有数十个军官正通过监控器看他，而他不知道能不能说服金钟仁。  
“我想求你帮我保住伯贤。”  
他要金钟仁的承诺，一个金钟仁必须做到的承诺，而不是一时兴起，让朴灿烈放过边伯贤最好，朴灿烈杀掉边伯贤也不会侵犯自己的利益去阻止朴灿烈。  
又是边伯贤，金钟仁有些自嘲的想，张艺兴这么直白的说，是真的从头到尾都没明白他的心吗？  
金钟仁赌气的沉默着，他没回张艺兴的话，张艺兴焦急的向他哀求：“钟仁，听我说完，我不要你救伯贤，只要从朴灿烈保住伯贤就可以了——”  
金钟仁突然打断张艺兴，金钟仁的声音听起来有些伤心：“你就这么认定我会帮你，你知道我对你的感情你就这么肆无忌惮的利用？”  
“我没有，”张艺兴大声反驳  
“我永远不会利用他人的感情。”张艺兴对他喊道。  
金钟仁稍稍冷静下了，他沉默的听到张艺兴放软了声音对他说：“我清楚你发起这场战争的理由。”  
我们是有一段时间在学校里惺惺相惜，金钟仁想，可是分开了这么长时间，你就这么确定时间不会改变人吗。  
张艺兴的声音通过终端传到他耳中，“你叛变H国的政府，成立反叛军，有人说你是不满你的哥哥金钟大，想要夺权，可是我和你共事过，我知道你不是因为这个原因，唯一说的通的原因是你不满金钟大的领导的政府放任M国在H国驻军，放任M，不满M国货物经过H国时零关税，你会觉得这样的国家没有主权，你会对这样的国家感到了心。”  
“艺兴哥说的好像很理解我的样子，”金钟仁有些委屈，他被误会太久了，叛军打的旗号是推翻没有主权的政府，可是这理由有多少人信呢，只有恶劣的才容易被相信，可是张艺兴信了，张艺兴知道他发动战争的理由却不会站到他这边来。  
但总算金钟仁的态度缓和下来了，金钟仁向张艺兴问：“然后呢，知道这些又如何？”  
“我可以让金俊勉撤出驻扎在H国的兵队，你清楚S国这几年做事的风格，他们的总统首相贪得无厌，你请S国的来援助你的军队无异于与虎谋皮，H国落到S国手上，处境会更不好，”  
金钟仁没听完张艺兴要说的话，立刻申明自己的立场：“可是我没打算让H落到任何其他国家手里，”  
可是张艺兴好像把一切都了如指掌  
“我知道，”对金钟仁说：“从这场战争开始，你只在后方指挥，从没驾驶机甲上战场，你知道你上战场的话，局势会往一边倾倒，你想让两边势均力敌，到最后，S国和M国都元气大伤时，H国就有了最大的话语权。”  
对，全对，张艺兴简直通透的可怕。  
张艺兴继续说：“如果我没猜错，你不会和H国的政府作对作到底，到这场战争的结尾，你们会和谈，到最后会让大多数人大吃一惊，叛军政府会和政府和谈，借谈判向S国和M国施压谋取最大的权益。”  
金钟仁心里被震惊的天翻地覆，张艺兴居然连这些都猜到了，他好奇的向张艺兴追问：“你让我帮你保全边伯贤，你只用M国最后会撤出驻扎在H国军队的条件来交换，你怎么确定我一定会接受这条件，”  
在张艺兴面前提到边伯贤，金钟仁总觉得不自在，好像在拿着张艺兴的软肋在威胁人似的，但金钟仁继续说下去：“我知道边伯贤在你心中的地位，”  
金钟仁问：“如果我要求更多呢？”  
“你想要什么？”  
张艺兴了解金钟仁，金钟仁也在某一点上特别了解张艺兴，金钟仁心里十分清楚，他抓住的是张艺兴的命脉。  
果然，张艺兴对他说：”你想要什么，只要我做的到。“  
”但是你要清楚，M国的驻军撤出H国意味着什么，“  
张艺兴最后一句，带着诱惑，夹着威胁，锋芒毕露，在学校时金钟仁没听过张艺兴对他说过一句重话，可是现在，金钟仁拿边伯贤试探他，意料之中的，金钟仁碰了一身的刺。  
”我知道，“金钟仁闷闷的回他：”我接受你的条件。“  
金钟仁太吃边伯贤的醋了，这醋他一吃就是这么多年，金钟仁不甘心的向张艺兴抱怨：”你心中永远都是你的亲弟弟排第一名“  
张艺兴得到金钟仁的承诺，心里放松下来，听到金钟仁这话，居然觉得金钟仁可爱，好像金钟仁仍是那个在校园里向张艺兴埋怨，抱怨张艺兴花了太多时间陪边伯贤都没时间陪金钟仁对战训练了的金钟仁。  
张艺兴放软了语气：”对不起，“他对金钟仁说，可是现在不是叙旧的时间和场合，两台机甲在这里静止的站了许久，指挥室的军官还看着他们，他催着金钟仁离开。  
存留的S国机甲士兵跟着金钟仁走远，张艺兴的机甲打开，他从机甲中走出来。  
他扶着机甲站着，M国的机甲士兵在刚刚结束的战场边缘站着，遗留的战场一片残垣断壁，他远远的对着远处的士兵喊：”请一个军医来。“  
士兵慌慌张张的带着军医赶过来，他身体撑的笔直的站在机甲旁边，除了脸色苍白倒真看不出他哪里受伤了，军医过来也没让军医为他检查，只要了一只注射器，从他自己军装的口袋里拿出一针不知名的药剂，卷起自己的袖子，对着肘正中静脉打进去，他的脸色更加惨白，但一针打完，他撤开扶着了机甲的手向指挥室走去。  
指挥室的军官还没离开，等着张艺兴进来，军官们站在监控屏幕前，静默的等他说话。  
这算的上是张艺兴的就职会议了，这场会议开的十分简洁，在刚刚展现的碾压性实力面前，张艺兴先前报出自己来历产生的留言和质疑都不攻而破。  
所有人都敬畏的站着，指挥室安静的连呼吸声都听得见，张艺兴缓和气氛的对他们笑了一下，他带给他们一个好消息：  
”金俊勉总统正在和X国协商，可能不久后X国会派来助援。“  
指挥室欢呼起来，像久旱的大地上喜迎天降的甘露。  
无人再在意刚刚张艺兴脱离他们的监控和金钟仁独自交谈了数十多分钟。


	11. Chapter 11

各国记者集聚在H国战地的M国基地，这里正在召开一场记者会，记者会处于战地中心，按理说本不该有这么多记者前来，但各国的新闻媒体平台得知发起这场记者会的正是前段时间讨论度颇高的政治丑闻的主角，自上次出现在大众面前后，这人就销声匿迹了，再次出现居然是在战场上，现在好不容易现身，各国的媒体平台也不顾战地的凶险，这简陋会议室里的记者居然挤得比和平地区召开的官方新闻发布会还多。  
张艺兴坐在会议室的最前方，面前密密麻麻坐着各国来的记者。这次的会议时间设了限制，从记者会开始就有人立刻站起来提出早已准备好的问题。  
“请问为什么在上次遇害事件之后张将军就再也没有消息传来？”  
张艺兴转了转手腕上的终端，他正视着站在一群坐着的人当中的记者，第一个问相当温和，他知道这问算得上是手下留情了，他们不会在意他的尊严，正站着的这个人和还坐着的这个人都眼巴巴的贪婪的望着他，试图把他背后所有的伤痕都揭开，铸成一篇篇吸引人眼球的新闻报道，这会议只会越来越难，并且过程势必让他屈辱难堪。  
“我在养病，因为那件事我受了伤，伤势使我不能及时到达战场作战，我感到很抱歉。”  
他说的是实情，联系到他身上发生的事，尽管会让他听起来像个受害的女子一样可怜，但没人会质疑他。  
但记者总会喜欢塑造戏剧化的故事情节，第一个记者坐下，立刻有第二个记者站起来。  
“请问您在没有消息的这段时间重点治疗的是什么伤呢，我们都知道，一般受到侵害的人身体上的伤很快治疗，但心理上的伤处理的会很棘手，请问你现在的精神状态能带领好军队吗？”  
这问比第一个问锐利多了，一军将领就是不应该表现的软弱，可是他修养了这么长时间确实让人浮想联翩。  
“可能到时的新闻没有报道清楚，我被罪犯打入一针神经阻滞剂剂，到战场来之前我才刚能从病床上下来，你所说的我会因此而颓废的问题根本就是无稽之谈，要说它带给我的精神伤害，那也仅是我会跟想抓住罪犯，或者抓住罪犯背后的势力。”  
他的用词带了更深层的含义，在场的所有人都心知肚明，所谓的背后势力是什么，民众也能猜测到，他把一个让士气低迷的问题转换成一个让士气高昂的回答。这正是他召开这次记者会的目的。  
第二个记者坐下第三个记者又站起来问。  
“请问你的政府有没有查清当时伤害你的罪犯是谁，结合现在的局势大多数人都认为是S国派人下的手，请问当事人你怎么看？”  
这个记者在给他下套，一旦他脑袋一昏，顺着这记者的话应了，S国的媒体马上就可以发起抗议指责他没有证据就污蔑无辜之人。  
他没提S国的名字，只回答：“当时伤害我的人手段高明，他悄无声息的把我送进酒店，离开后却有这么多著名的媒体平台在同一时间及时赶来，而且他给我注射的毒剂，经过我方的专业人士的分析，那是最新型的药物，这药的成分破解的很困难，也不是一般机构能制造的，以上消息，很遗憾，我们只得得出罪犯的背后势力很强大，几乎是不亚于一个强大的国家的势力。”  
他避开了直接指认S国为背后主使，陈列出的线索却每条都指向S国，让人心知肚明，让S国澄清都不好澄清。  
这会议几乎被他全程掌握，各国记者想要挖掘点让人喜闻乐见的伤痛故事的计划统统泡汤，只有H国的记者满心欢喜的记下一大篇能振奋民心，挫敌方锐气的报告。  
一直到会议结束，他起身离开，镜头一直对着他的脸，他站起身时对着镜头露了个如释重负的微笑。  
这笑容显示在朴灿烈战区办公室墙壁上的巨大屏幕上，朴灿烈坐在屏幕对面的沙发上看着，突然起身，踢了身前的办工桌一脚，怒气冲冲的向门外走去。  
战地的监狱被设在低下室里，介于现在武器的威力，能活着被俘的士兵少之又少，监狱空荡荡的，朴灿烈下来时甚至能在监狱里清晰的听到自己的脚步声，过道的灯照得地下室也宛如白昼，朴灿烈路过无人的空牢房进入了边伯贤所在的牢审讯室。  
看来一轮的审讯刚过，审讯员坐在椅子上休息，边伯贤浑身血淋淋的被双手的镣铐挂在了墙上。  
朴灿烈走进去，审讯员立刻睁开眼睛，看在来人是朴灿烈后恭敬的站了起来。朴灿烈挥挥手，示意审讯员离开，审讯室里只剩下他朴灿烈和在墙上挂着的边伯贤。  
朴灿烈坐在审讯员先前坐着的椅子上，双手搭在椅子的扶手上，他这时看起来不慌不忙，好像只是显示散步碰巧走到这里来似的，但清楚他的人都知道，朴灿烈是个成熟的男人，成熟的人往往更会掌控自己的情绪，他从办公室走到牢房，加快的跨开的步伐足以让他冷静下来，现在，他有无限的耐心来为自己找回被张艺兴欺骗的损失。  
“你还是不肯说出M国的军事布局和M国的军队官员名单？”  
边伯贤垂着的头就没抬起过，他的双手被镣铐向上拉伸的形成一个双手举起来的姿势，宽松的衬衫袖子从手臂滑下，露出双臂，手腕被镣铐割伤，血顺着手臂慢慢往下流，他一动不动，看起来像一幅图，一幅殉教图。  
没得到边伯贤的回应，朴灿烈也没对此进行什么处罚,只继续说道：“既然你拼死也不愿回答这个问题，那么我换一个问题。”  
“张艺兴的通讯号是什么，或许你能亲自接通他的终端？”朴灿烈紧紧盯着边伯贤低垂着的脑袋说道。  
果然，这话还没落音，边伯贤在听到朴灿烈念出张艺兴的名字就猛然把低着的头抬了起来，他的动作太大，拖着手上挂着的镣铐叮叮作响。  
“你想做什么？”边伯贤的视线向箭一样射向朴灿烈，那眼神，要多凶狠有多凶狠，朴灿烈被这这双眼睛这么看着居然不觉得冒犯，反而感到愉悦。  
“想给张艺兴打个电话，聊一聊。”  
这话说的朴灿烈是张艺兴朋友似的，但张艺兴的名字从他口中吐出只会让边伯贤更加戒备。  
“我不会帮你联系哥哥，你想都别想。”  
“那可不由你说了算，”朴灿烈摇摇头，装腔作势的惋惜到：“我只给你留了两条路，一条，帮我联系张艺兴，一条，我现在就杀死你，你要怎么选呢？”  
边伯贤没有任何犹豫，立刻回道：“我选让你杀死我。”  
朴灿烈站起来。走到审讯室一旁的控制台前，边伯贤手上的镣铐通着电，朴灿烈手落到控制台上将电流设置成慢慢加大的模式。  
他走到边伯贤身边，继续问：“现在呢？愿意说了吗？”  
电流打开的一瞬间，边伯贤浑身抽搐着，他的细胞在燃烧，心脏被像是被一只手揉捏着，朴灿烈站在他旁边，却没听见他的一声哭喊，任何一个意志薄弱的人都会为这痛苦尖叫哭泣，但边伯贤只是咬紧牙关，用力得青筋脖子都上突起来。  
电击持续了几分钟突然停了下来，边伯贤力竭的垂着头喘着粗气，他的冷汗把额前稍长的刘海浸湿了，这几分钟难捱的像是几个小时。  
“你可以随时停止这场酷刑，”他的狼狈尽落在朴灿烈的眼里，可是朴灿烈的眼睛像是一对无机质的褐色玻璃珠，只理性的倒映着这画面。  
“让我和他聊一下对他又有多大的威胁呢，他现在离我有千里之远，我又伤害不到他。”朴灿烈试图引诱他，试图一点一点的攻溃他，可是朴灿烈的声音好像都被边伯贤屏蔽了，他低着头，朴灿烈看不见他的脸上的表情有没有波动。  
下一波的电击开始，边伯贤明显感到电流增大了，他的身体剧烈的抖动着，带动着镣铐的锁链撞击着，审讯室里，边伯贤絮乱的呼吸声和金属相撞的丁玲声交织在一起。  
朴灿烈也没管边伯贤的意识是否足够清醒，自顾自的站在边伯贤旁边说下去：“你知道你的哥哥是怎么欺骗我的吗，他骗我说会为了你背叛自己的国家，愿意为了你跑到我这边来为我效力，”也不知道朴灿烈是感到有趣还是在嘲讽，说到中途居然露了一丝笑意：“他当时表现的这么在乎你，结果转过身却放弃了你，这么维护他有什么意思？他回到在战场上有想过你的死活吗？”  
第二轮电击结束，边伯贤的身体还在剧烈的抖动，朴灿烈听到他发出细微的压抑的声音，开始时还以为这是边伯贤因为痛苦而呻吟，后来仔细听了又觉得有些不对，朴灿烈转身关掉了控制台上的电流开关，又回到边伯贤身边抓着边伯贤的头发迫使边伯贤仰起头，边伯贤的脸展现在朴灿烈的视线里，令人惊奇的是，边伯贤没因痛苦呻吟，反而是在笑。  
他笑得全身发抖，笑得笑声压制不住的从喉咙里冒出来。  
朴灿烈脸色一沉，松开抓住边伯贤头发的手，边伯贤的头重新垂下。  
“你笑什么？”朴灿烈问。  
或许是因为心情愉悦，这次边伯贤居然回答他了：“我刚知道哥哥他能上战场了。”  
朴灿烈静默的沉思了一会，向边伯贤问道：“张艺兴他到底为什么让你们都心甘情愿的偏向他？”  
朴灿烈用的是‘他们’，不单单指边伯贤，张艺兴和边伯贤是亲兄弟，更让他疑惑的为什么张艺兴对吴世勋金钟仁都这么特别，但朴灿烈只是想像言自语一样的发问，并不期待边伯贤能给他什么回答。  
他抽出腰间的枪抵着边伯贤的额头，游戏该结束了，他该看出不会在边伯贤身上得到什么了，而他自喻为文明人，对虐杀并不感兴趣。  
生死只差一线，边伯贤却觉得平静，张艺兴已经无碍，朴灿烈其实给他留了个体面，电流继续增大的话，他只会失禁瘫痪，他闭上眼睛等着朴灿烈开枪。  
朴灿烈的手指已经轻轻压在扳机上，外面的走廊上响起一阵奔跑的脚步声，但朴灿烈没有在意，他盯着面前将死的边伯贤，扳机要完全压下去。  
审讯室的门被猛力推开，撞在墙上发生一声巨响，朴灿烈握枪的手被另一把枪的枪身击中，朴灿烈的手被撞的偏斜了位置，子弹咻的擦过边伯贤的头发打在边伯贤背后的墙上。  
好险，金钟仁站在审讯室门口擦了擦额上的冷汗，要是他再来晚一点，张艺兴不知道会因此崩溃到什么程度。  
金钟仁走进门，捡起刚刚砸中朴灿烈手背的枪，他把那把枪重新别回腰间时才注意到，朴灿烈在原地站着，探索的审视的目光一直追随着他，他几乎被这目光瞬间激的汗毛都竖起来，他宁愿朴灿烈对他怒目而视。  
“你和张艺兴会面了？”这本该是疑问句，但被朴灿烈冷淡的语调说成了一句陈述句：“上次你去助援被困的机甲兵，你骗我说是因为M突然派了增援，那些机甲兵才会被困住，其实上次，M国的增援就是张艺兴吧？”  
“他让你来救边伯贤的？”  
金钟仁静默着不知道如何开口。  
“他让你来救边伯贤你就来救？”  
这嘲讽的语气让金钟仁觉得难堪，但朴灿烈的语言只会更加讽刺。  
“这么听话，你是他的狗吗？”  
金钟仁憋红了脸，但他终是一字也未和朴灿烈争辩，这事他做的确实没有立场，临阵倒戈，在战场上理应被人唾弃。  
走廊外又是一阵奔跑的脚步声，吴世勋闯了进来，见到边伯贤还好好的在墙上挂着，悬着的心瞬间落了下来。  
吴世勋听了张艺兴的话，在M国等了几天再离开，但是他没直接回S国，反而到H的战区来找朴灿烈，他想着也许可以找到边伯贤，但朴灿烈一直哄骗他边伯贤已经转移到其他军官手里了，直到刚刚，他正在自己的休息室看张艺兴正在直播的新闻采访，金钟仁突然给他打电话，焦急的让他到地下监牢里去，找到边伯贤的整个过程他只担忧着边伯贤，却没想到边伯贤在这个地方见到他会怎样仇恨他。  
朴灿烈也想到了这点，他退后几步，又坐回审讯室的椅子上，他的身体放松，后背靠着椅子，一双长腿悠闲的的交叠起来，饶有兴趣的看向还在墙上挂着的边伯贤。  
“吴世勋。”  
朴灿烈这人，对自己身边放心的人倒显得像个爱笑的话多的纨绔子弟，但一旦他对上正事，就表现的成熟稳重，对上站在他反面的人，更显得冷酷无情，他先前亲昵的叫吴世勋为世勋，这时直呼吴世勋的全名，不是为了显得生疏，他是在说给边伯贤听。  
“难道不是你间接让边伯贤落到这个地步的吗，是你让张艺兴受伤，是你让张艺兴不能到战场上去，要是张艺兴可以上战场，边伯贤怎么会被我抓呢？怎么？你现在想救他了？你当初没想到这种结局呢？”  
吴世勋僵在原地，边伯贤慢慢抬起头来看他，边伯贤的头发影影绰绰的遮着他的眼睛，但吴世勋看到边伯贤的眼睛里布满了几天几夜未有好眠的血丝，那双眼睛通红的，带着不可置信带着失望带着恨意，向他望去，让吴世勋为之震颤。  
吴世勋的大脑在尖叫：对不起，原谅他。但他面上只是抿紧了唇，面无表情的僵硬的转过头躲开了这视线，朴灿烈正戏谑的看着他们。  
边伯贤只看了吴世勋一眼，又低下头，他一句话也没同吴世勋说，这多少有些让朴灿烈失望，但朴灿烈也没过多的在意，现在这情况边伯贤的命算是被他们保住，但他并不打算让自己吃亏。  
朴灿烈扫视了一圈金钟仁和吴世勋，继续说：“你们想保住边伯贤的命，但是你们拿什么来保呢，金钟仁你想和我撕破脸吗，现在这形式，你退了，到时候H国又重新落到M国的控制之中，世勋，你和我的合作还有最后一步没有完成，你要放弃对财阀的控制和我中断合作吗？”  
朴灿烈太了解金钟仁和吴世勋了，他说的每个点都正中金钟仁和吴世勋的软肋，但金钟仁在张艺兴哪里已经得到了发起这场战争争取到的利益的保底，他有勇气赌一把，他朝着朴灿烈向前走了一步，逼视着朴灿烈。  
“如果我就算和你撕破脸也要保住边伯贤呢？”  
幸运女神是偏顾金钟仁的，他赌对了，朴灿烈妥协了。  
“那我只好留着他了。”  
金钟仁和吴世勋松了口气，但朴灿烈的话还没说完。  
“边伯贤现在就只有两种结局了，但我现在可以给你第三种结局。”  
朴灿烈说着，手放到旁边的操纵台点了几下，边伯贤手上的镣铐自动打开，边伯贤的身体滑落在地上，吴世勋冲过去想伸手把边伯贤抱起来，但边伯贤挥手打开了吴世勋的手。  
边伯贤被镣铐吊了两天了，这时被放了下来，两条手臂几乎没有知觉，他的浑身韧带肌肉像是被撕裂了，但他硬是靠着墙壁自己站了起来。  
他平静的看着朴灿烈问：“第三条路是什么？”  
“我想让你结束我参与这场战争的初衷。”  
“什么初衷？”  
“我的军队里混了首相派来的人，这些人占了军队的高位，把我的军队搞的一团糟，我的命令发出去常常受到他们的阻扰，开会不来，命令执行的阳奉阴违，本来我想借着这次战役慢慢的一个一个的把他们消灭，但现在，我想到了一个激进的办法，我可以把他们一网打尽。”  
“你现在在我手上，我可以告诉他们，你要泄露M国的机密，我可以召开一场审讯会，他们为了获取信息，一定都会来参加，我把我的人调走，到时候把会议室封起来，你帮我把他们都干掉，然后你可以借机逃出来。”  
边伯贤靠着墙平静的看着朴灿烈，他连考虑都没考虑，朴灿烈说完，立刻回到：“我同意。”  
“我不同意，”吴世勋突然反对到，他望着朴灿烈：“你保证在他逃的途中你不会派人追杀他吗？”  
“当然不能，”朴灿烈说的理所当然：“我不有所行动的话，会让人起疑。我只能给边伯贤一个逃跑的机会。”  
吴世勋转过头恳求的看着边伯贤：“伯贤哥，你可以等到战争结束，到时候艺兴哥会和S国谈判，艺兴一定会想办法救你出来。”  
边伯贤摇摇头：“朴灿烈说了只要两条路可走，一条S国战败，朴灿烈会用我来要挟哥哥，一条S国战胜，朴灿烈会对外宣布我死亡，我不会让自己成为哥哥累赘。”  
“可是伯贤哥，你想成功逃出太难了。”  
边伯贤没再回应吴世勋，只盯着朴灿烈：“我需要准备时间。”  
朴灿烈站了起来，将手伸向边伯贤，边伯贤伸手握住那只手，朴灿烈愉快的笑起来：“合作成功。”  
边伯贤也翘起嘴角：“合作愉快。”  
这场面几乎成了定局，反而金钟仁和吴世勋成了局外人。  
为了那场约定好的屠杀，朴灿烈先做的就是要将边伯贤的身体养好。柔软的床被抬进边伯贤的牢房，医师为边伯贤处理了伤口，食物和水被送来。  
朴灿烈和金钟仁已经离开了这地下室，边伯贤正坐在自己牢房的桌子上吃着送来的食物，吴世勋坐在边伯贤的对面。  
他们没有说话，边伯贤已经饿了有一段时间了，更何况他根本不想和吴世勋说话。  
等边伯贤享用完食物，恢复了一点体力，他放下手中的餐具，直勾勾的看着吴世勋。  
“你怎么能忍心伤害他呢？”  
吴世勋只不知所措的看着他的眼睛，刚刚的酷刑他没哭，但现在，只提了一句张艺兴，他的眼眶就不知觉的泛了红。  
“我早该想到的，当时你到他的病房来，你的手不小心碰到他的手，我明明看到他逃避的畏缩，他在轻轻的发抖，他闭上眼睛偏过头，我没看到他的表情，你那样伤害他，他一定会非常害怕和你接触，可是，我干了什么，随便哪个人都好，我偏偏把他交付给你照顾。”  
“我这么在乎的人，我这么小心翼翼保护的人，我连吻他都感到亵渎，你都干了什么？”  
“他难道对你不好吗？你以为他真是表现的那么平静吗？你竟敢若无其事的再次出现在他面前，让他整日回忆起那晚的噩梦。”  
吴世勋只像一座石像一样僵硬在边伯贤的面前，边伯贤在他面前崩溃着，但他的泪一直没流下来，他只红着眼眶，让泪水流回心里。  
吴世勋很少看到边伯贤在除了张艺兴之外的人面前流泪。  
像是一种补偿，吴世勋突然对边伯贤说：“在你去战场之后，有一天，我问艺兴哥，问他他喜欢你吗，艺兴哥他对我说，”  
张艺兴坐在病床上，阳光穿过落地窗洒在张艺兴雪白的床单上，他的脸朝着落地窗的方向，窗外湖面上跳跃的光芒落在他的褐色瞳孔里映得像是漆黑夜空里的星光，他静默着，整个病房都被这寂静的氛围感染，他突然回过头对吴世勋说：  
“我深爱他。”


	12. Chapter 12

边伯贤从飞行器里出来，士兵押着他往会议室的方向走。  
他的手被士兵押在身后，顺从的跟着士兵的速度向前走着，但他眼睛不动声色的观察着周围的环境。  
朴灿烈办事果然滴水不漏，他把会议的选在和M国交战的时间点，朴灿烈的人理所当然的被调走去参加战争，来审讯边伯贤的人就只剩下了混在朴灿烈军队中的首相派来的人，朴灿烈把自己和这场意外的关系摆脱的干干净净。  
就连这会议的场地也被朴灿烈精心挑选，所谓的会议室在一座远离基地的平房里，几公里外的森林环绕着这座孤孤零零的建筑，这个地方看起来人迹罕至，守卫也不过只有临时调来的十几个，他们以为边伯贤颈上带的电子项圈就足够控制他。  
士兵只把边伯贤押送到会议室门口，边伯贤来的时间最晚，S国的军官围着长椭圆的办公桌坐着，似乎是为了保密和安全，守卫都留在了会议室外，武器也被禁止带入。  
边伯贤的手被松开，边伯贤跨进会议室的门内，但他没继续往里走，反而在门口转过身，望向留在门外的守卫。  
守卫被他盯得莫名其妙，会议室的军官想着边伯贤是在为自己的背叛而挣扎，一时竟无人在意边伯贤这异常的举止，电子门缓缓滑动，在将要关上的最后一瞬间，边伯贤突然伸出手将守卫抱在胸前的枪夺进门内。  
门关上，守卫被关在门外，边伯贤拿着枪快速的朝自动门旁边的墙壁射击，仅几发子弹撞进墙里，墙里自动门的机关就被完全破坏，门一时无法打开，屋外带武器的进不来，屋里没带武器的出不去。  
这几声枪响，让这间会议的人突然恐慌起来，刚刚还都高傲的坐在桌旁等着审讯边伯贤这时都慌不着路的藏到桌子底下，有人试图用终端控制边伯贤脖子上带的电子项圈，但他们这时才发现朴灿烈发给他们是无效的指令，边伯贤脖子上的项圈根本只是仿制品，边伯贤面无表情的向他们走来。  
那枪在边伯贤手里握着，可是边伯贤还想完成任务后逃出去，现在不是最好的用枪的时机。他把枪里的能源匣抽出来放进裤子口袋中，把空枪扔在地上，而这屋里的人因为惧怕这屋里唯一的武器都躲到会议桌远离边伯贤的一边。  
边伯贤一手撑着桌面，从办公桌一边翻到另一边，一手打开脖子上项圈的暗扣将项圈扯下来。他落到这群军官面前，手上拿着的项圈的金属鳞甲一层一层的贴合形成一把坚硬的匕首——这是朴灿烈给他唯一武器了。  
军官毕竟都上过战场，见他没用枪，纷纷从桌子下站出来朝扑过去，但他们低估了边伯贤的实力。  
第一个冲到边伯贤身前的人，举着的拳头还没砸上边伯贤的脸，就被边伯贤弯腰躲过，拳头砸了个空的同时感到胸口有什么喷射出去，他看见边伯贤的脸上溅上了血，他低头去看自己的胸口，他的胸口的衣服被血染湿了大片，心脏被破开一条口，血正涓涓往外流。  
整个过程不到一秒，边伯贤出手的速度太快，后面跟上来的人只看到第一个人冲到边伯贤面前就径直倒在边伯贤脚边，但后面跟上来的人只是顿了一瞬间又前仆后继的朝边伯贤冲去。  
边伯贤被他们包围着，离边伯贤最近的人在不断的倒下，那把匕首在边伯贤手中转的飞快，边伯贤的灰色囚服被鲜红的浸的血湿透，有密集的拳头砸在他的身上，他只是承受着，让自己的身体不为这些攻击倒下，有包围圈外的人举着椅子冲进来，对着他的头砸下去，他的头有一瞬间的眩晕，他向前踉跄了几步止住自己要倒下去的趋势，换了手倒握着匕首反手向后划去，刀刃的银光被拉成一条长线，从后面用椅子袭击边伯贤的人颈部慢慢显出一条红线，血液像溪流一样从颈部的红线涌出，顺着脖子胸膛留下。  
围着边伯贤的人越来少，边伯贤站在尸体堆上，他的头发，他的衣服都被血液淋湿，像他整个人都刚从血海里爬出来。还活着的几个，也不敢再向前，惊恐着躲到办工桌的另一边，边伯贤踩着尸体，几步追上，匕首刺上逃跑的军官的背部，逃跑的军官扑倒在地上，抽搐着，慢慢的湮灭了生息。  
这间房只剩下终于边伯贤一人，翻找着尸体，找到刚刚他进门时看见那个坐着首位上的军官，他从这人身上找出先前被朴灿烈强制摘下来终端，这场审讯会本来想让他把他终端上的重要信息都公开，现在反而帮了他一个大忙，他把终端上的血迹擦了擦，重新戴回手上的终端自动开启。  
会议外的守卫一定正用热敏观察器观测着他在房间的一举一动，房间里这情况紧急的根本来不及让外面的守卫去搬救兵，他走到门旁，伸手试了试金属门面的温度，他飞快的收回手，金属门的温度果然很高，朴灿烈的有意而为，到这里的守卫带的武器不足以一下就轰开这扇门，他们只能用高能激光枪一点一点的把这扇门融化，现在他还有一点时间，打开了终端的热感屏蔽系统，将终端导航的目的地设置为战地里M国最大的基地。  
热敏屏蔽系统打开，外面的人再也观测不到房间里的情形，他转身把扔在地上的空枪捡起来，把放在裤子口袋里的能量匣重新装到枪上，他贴着门旁边的墙壁举着枪等着。  
金属门终于慢慢融开了一个仅供两人通过的缺口，但一时没人从这个缺口冲进来，房间内外都静悄悄的，边伯贤就贴着墙站在缺口旁边，握枪的手用力的发白，他尽量把自己的呼吸声压低，他的心脏跳动的很快，额上出了密密的汗，也许下一秒他就会被闯入的守卫击毙。  
这样僵持了几分钟，门外的守卫只能从缺口看到房间里杂乱横陈的尸体，猜测着边伯贤也许在混战中丧生了，放松了警惕，两名守卫试探着举着枪一起冲进门内，在他们冲进门的同时，防备的朝缺口两旁靠墙的方向射击，他们的判断是正确的，可是边伯贤早已在此等候多时，靠近边伯贤的守卫在冲进来的瞬间就被一枪爆头，离边伯贤稍远的守卫听到枪声端着枪想转身，但他没转过来，边伯贤的接连的第二枪射中他的心脏。  
边伯贤把守卫带进房间的枪捡起来，他算了算，手中的枪的能量大概够他冲出去，他把多出的两把枪别在腰间，端着一把枪从缺口冲出去，他的速度足够快，密集的子弹几乎擦着他的身体射到墙上，守卫都守在门口，唯一幸运的是边伯贤手上的枪不需要上膛，他一边用S形的路线向平房外跑去，一边快速的按动扳机，子弹接连从枪中发出，他的枪法很准，几乎弹无虚发，拦在他前面的守卫像多米诺骨牌一样倒下。  
他还差一点路程就冲到平房外，手中的枪弹药用尽，抽出腰间备用的枪的时候，他的攻击仅仅停了一瞬，拦在前方的守卫一枪击中他的肩部。  
他的一条手臂跟着失去控制，子弹残留在他的身体里，或许是肩胛骨被击碎，或许是肱骨头脱位，皮肉绽开，他的衣服早就被血浸的湿淋淋的，也辨不清他自己的血到底流了多少。  
开枪的守卫一击未致命，但第二发子弹还没发出，边伯贤用未受伤的那只手端着枪击中他的胸膛，单手还是失了准头，他本来想击中胸膛，却只打中了肺。守卫倒下，他继续向前奔跑，受伤的手摇摇晃晃的牵动着破碎的骨头，他的行动有些迟缓，但到底是出了这座囚笼似的建筑。  
外面下了雨，雨水落在边伯贤的身上，冲洗着他头发上脸颊上衣服上的血，他一步一步的向前跑，他经过的地方，脚下的雨水被染成红色。  
飞行器排成整整齐齐的就停放在平房旁边，边伯贤沿路击爆飞行器的发动机，只留最后一架飞行器完好无损。他坐进飞行器的驾驶舱，飞行器的自动驾驶系统没有授权他不能用，一只手像破布一样挂在身上，他单手打开飞行器的手动驾驶系统。  
飞行器被启动，从地面上垂直升起，守卫紧跟着追来，却再没有完好的飞行器用，留在地面无用的朝空中开着枪，边伯贤驾驶着飞行器按着终端指示的方向冲出去。  
他把飞行器的速度调到最大，飞行器下方是茂密的森林，那参差不齐的树木不断向后退去让这片森林像起伏的绿色海洋，没行驶多远的路程，边伯贤透过驾驶舱的玻璃看到斜后方有一队S国的军用飞行器向追来，即使现在他不能打开自己驾驶的飞行器的数据分析器，他也分辨的出，追着他的那种型号的飞行器要比他快的多，更糟糕的是，那种型号的飞行器装载着武器。  
能逃出去的机会变得渺茫，边伯贤握着控制方向的拉杆向前推，飞行器向下方俯冲入森林，他迟早会被追上，他的飞行器体型较小，在森林中行驶也许有一线生机。  
后面追着他的一队飞行器跟着俯冲下来，他只不管不顾驾驶着飞行器在树木中穿梭，自动驾驶系统不能打开，他单手控制着操作面板，树木高大茂密，飞行器不断转向，伤口被牵拉着，他的神经被绷紧成一条欲断的线，有一丝差错就会撞上树干，身后的飞行器不断向他发射炮弹，但炮弹只惊险的砸在他周围的树木上，他驾驶着飞行器，命悬一线的在树木和炮弹中逃生。  
后面的飞行器没追上，但他突然看到前斜方又迎来一队S国飞行器，他没想到S国的基地部署的这么紧密，第二支援军居然从前方到来。  
飞行器的数据分析系统不能打开，他仅靠着肉眼视线掌握周围的情况，可是树木挡住了他视线，等他发现前方有迎来的飞行器时，他驾驶的飞行器立刻就要迎面撞进S国飞行器的队伍中。  
他的心猛然往深渊沉去，完好的那只手，快速的握着转向拉杆向侧方推，他要飞行器向侧方垂直转向，他需要同时打开飞行器侧方的喷射器，只需要另一只手按下操作面台上的按钮就好，可是他的另一只手根本动不了，只差了那么一瞬间，完好的那只手离开了拉杆要去按下那按钮，可是飞行器已经失控的往树干上撞去，他只来得及按下紧急逃生按钮。  
他从驾驶舱中弹射出去，没有降落伞，幸而飞行器的飞行高度较低，他撞在树上，胸膛被撞得一阵剧痛，他能感受到胸膛里的肋骨被撞断了几根，但没伤及到肺，他顺势两只腿夹住树干，单手抱着树干，慢慢从树上滑下来。  
他落到地上，雨水顺着树叶流下，大滴大滴的砸在他的身上，他躺着的地方晕出艳红色的花。  
追着他的飞行器也降落到他周围的地面上。S国的士兵从驾驶舱中端着枪走出来，用枪口对着他慢慢向他包围靠近。  
都结束了，他躺在地上，他的飞行器被撞毁，手上没有一件武器，敌众我寡，他杀了S国这么多军部高层，他想再见到张艺兴最后一面，可是他的人生只能到这了。  
张艺兴没有欺骗M国的士兵，X国果然派了士兵来支援他们，甚至是X国的国防部长都暻秀亲自带队过来。  
为了不给S国准备的时间，X国的援军一到，张艺兴和都暻秀就让两军集合向S国的最大军事基地发起总攻。  
但X国援军到达的声势这么浩大，S国得到消音，很快就紧急做出了应对，S国把所有的基地的兵力都集中在一起，严阵以待的等着接下来的战役。  
胜败在此一战，僵持了几个月时间的H国局势将迎来最终的定局。  
M国的机甲像海浪一样向S国的基地涌去，都暻秀看见张艺兴一马当先的冲进敌方阵营，他的速度没有张艺兴快，跟在张艺兴身后领着M国的机甲士兵迎面撞上S国的机甲兵队。  
大雨如注，雨滴落机甲的甲面上四散绽开，战地起了雾，炸开的火光被这白茫茫的一片包裹着倒显得不那么刺目，周围都是厮杀的机甲，都暻秀一边一边指挥着己方的机甲士兵作战，一边留意着张艺兴那边的情况。  
朴灿烈很聪明，或许是从金钟仁那里得到了张艺兴的数据，S国的机甲士兵都保持着离张艺兴一公里远的距离，一公里的距离，张艺兴刚好难以追击上，与张艺兴相遇，无异于以卵击石，连朴灿烈自己都绕着路线，避免与张艺兴正面相遇。  
张艺兴那边几乎是一个新的战场，M国的军队未能攻过去，S国的机甲围着他，远程输送攻击，他在包围中孤军作战，即使这样，他也未显出颓势，机甲臂的甲面伸展变换，机甲臂形成一架远程射击炮，他只立在包围圈的中心，机甲抬臂的向围着他快速移动的机甲射击，围着他在空中盘旋的的机甲向烟花一样不断炸开，地面上的机甲被坠落下的机甲残骸砸散了队形。  
张艺兴终于在密集的机甲中发现了朴灿烈的身影，他控制着机甲朝朴灿烈的位置快速飞起，他的速度如此之快，只差一瞬间朴灿烈就在他的射程之内，有密不透风的炮火向他袭来。  
他落到朴灿烈的陷阱中，激光织成的网瞬间打开，都暻秀一直注意着这边的情况，焦急的往张艺兴的方向冲过去，都暻秀迟了一步，所有的激光发射器都被打开，张艺兴被困在网中，都暻秀握着高密度合金长剑，冲激光发射器砍去，他的剑只砍倒到了朴灿烈展开的能量盾上，火花四溅，长剑只从能量盾上划出一条破裂的亮线，长剑从能量盾上滑下，都暻秀立刻转身向身后砍去，朴灿烈用剑挡着，两把剑相撞，两架机甲都为这力度震颤。朴灿烈拦下了都暻秀。  
激光发射器的位置在不断调整，激光网不断收紧，向张艺兴逼近，地面早已部署好的坦克不断的向激光网内射击，张艺兴的反应很快，他隔着激光网快速的击毁了几架坦克，勉强在网内的枪林弹雨中争取到射程之外的空间，他应该隔着激光网击毁激光发射器，可是密集的炮火抑制着他行动，在激光网把他割碎之前，他要先对付这追着他射击的坦克。  
都暻秀和朴灿烈同为四级机甲士兵，实力相差不大，可是都暻秀焦急着张艺兴的情况，对战朴灿烈时竟屡屡失势。他们靠着激光网对战，都暻秀一心想找机会摧毁离的不远的激光发射器，朴灿烈机甲手中的剑横向都暻秀劈去，都暻秀只弯腰躲过·，退到激光发射器旁边。  
都暻秀一手拿着剑格挡朴灿烈的攻势，一手将掌心炮对准旁边的激光发射器，朴灿烈比他更快，朴灿烈另一只机甲臂从机甲的纳米武器库中抽住重型炮向都暻秀轰去，那一瞬间，都暻秀放弃攻击激光发射器，快速的展开能量盾，炮火像一朵巨大的花绽开在能量盾的平面上，都暻秀举着机甲臂，艰难的撑着能量盾，重型炮的炮弹绵绵不绝的打在能量盾上，撑不了几秒，能量盾龟裂炸开，都暻秀被反冲力向后推去，都暻秀的身后是激光织成的网面，那激光的能量，能切断任何与它相触的物体。  
都暻秀几乎能感受到自己离死亡的距离，他错失了击毁激光发射器的机会，但当他正要倒在激光网面的同时，激光发射器在他旁边炸开，他的身后突然出现一股力推着他向前，他被推着远离那将要切碎的激光网面。  
张艺兴的机甲一只手扶在都暻秀的身后，刚刚张艺兴推着都暻秀出了险境，在都暻秀和朴灿烈对战的时间里，张艺兴击毁了在激光网外朝他射击的全部坦克，击毁数架困住他的激光发射器，激光网被他打开了缺口，他从激光网中冲出来，刚刚卡着时间救了都暻秀。  
陷阱已经失效，胜负在此时几乎就被定下，朴灿烈站在都暻秀和张艺兴面前，却淡然的不像是将要败兵的将领，他甚至朝张艺兴和都暻秀发起了联通信号的申请。  
张艺兴同意了，都暻秀跟着张艺兴同意了朴灿烈的申请，他们三个在一个通讯频道。  
张艺兴率先开口说话，他对都暻秀说：“朴灿烈交给我，你指挥作战。”  
都暻秀应了一声，立刻离开这里冲进不远处混战的军队中。只剩下朴灿烈和张艺兴，但张艺兴没等朴灿烈开口，就举着合金剑朝朴灿烈劈去，朴灿烈一直机甲臂扛着的重型炮还没收回去，顺势就朝张艺兴轰去，可是这么强大的炮火，张艺兴只一剑将炮弹的射击的轨迹击偏，炮弹在张艺兴机甲的脚边炸开，剑势未减，锋利的合金剑将朴灿烈扛着的重型炮平滑的削成两半，剑锋停在朴灿烈的机甲胸膛前，朴灿烈毫不质疑，只要张艺兴想，这剑可以继续轻易的穿过甲面，刺进朴灿烈自己的胸膛。  
“边伯贤在哪里？”张艺兴保持着随时可以将朴灿烈一击毙命的姿势问。  
朴灿烈对这个危险的姿势根本不在意，他没挣扎，他和张艺兴的实力相差太大，轻举妄动只会让张艺兴直接废了他穿在身外的机甲，可是他也没妥协，好戏才刚刚开始。  
“你知道都暻秀的国家为什么会帮你们吗？”  
朴灿烈的声音带着幸灾乐祸，带着狡诈的愉悦，在同一个频道，不只张艺兴可以听到朴灿烈说话，正在不远处作战的都暻秀也可以听到。  
都暻秀应付着S国机甲士兵的攻击，一边慌张的对张艺兴喊：“别听他的话，这场仗我们马上就要赢了。”  
都暻秀一向沉稳，可是朴灿烈仅一句话就让他慌了。  
朴灿烈没理在一旁喊的都暻秀，他拿定张艺兴一时不会杀了他，不慌不忙的对张艺兴说：“你知道你的父母怎么死的吗，你知道你知道你所效忠的国家，和援助你的X国在你父母去世的整个事件中扮演了怎样的角色吗。”  
都暻秀焦急着，他一时到不到张艺兴的身边来，朴灿烈期待的观察着张艺兴的反应，可是他只能看到张艺兴机甲泛着着冷光的甲面，大雨冲洗着这战场的所有机甲，成股的水从张艺兴横举着的机甲臂和长剑剑身下流下。  
张艺兴的机甲一动不动，张艺兴的声音很平静，平静的像是大火焚烧过的草原。  
“我知道。”张艺兴说。  
都暻秀在一旁劝说张艺兴的声音停下来，朴灿烈在机甲里皱起眉。  
“你知道还这么忠于自己的国家，如果你投靠我这边，我一定不会这么对你。”朴灿烈这时才终于有了点失控的感觉，他不理解。  
他们以为张艺兴不知道，所有人都以为张艺兴被瞒得很好，可是张艺兴不但知道，张艺兴还知道他们不知道的细节。  
张艺兴在机甲学校读了不到一年，那时他以为他可能终身不会再回到他住了那个他住了十几年的家，突然有一天，学校里的老师隐秘的，紧急的通知他回家去，他知道那个老师和他的父母有过生死交情，老师帮着他躲过了M国的监控，谁也不知道他曾在那时见过他的父母一面。  
他走进父母的卧室，自他到机甲学校去上学，边伯贤就从家里搬出来住到学校去了，他的父母没让离的近的边伯贤回来，反而让千里之外的张艺兴赶回，而在此之后的张艺兴只感到庆幸。  
母亲住在床沿上轻声哭泣，见他进来，不动声色的抹去了脸庞的泪水，父亲沉默的坐在书桌前，从进这房间，他感到压抑，不会是好的事情，他从进这间房就知道，他等着父亲向他说明。  
“以后伯贤就交给你了。”  
父亲对他说的第一句就让他感到震惊，他不可置信的问道：“发生什么事了？那你们呢？你们要去哪？”  
他才刚说一句，母亲又捂着眼睛抽抽搭搭的哭起来，父亲起身做到坐到母亲身旁，伸手揽着母亲的肩将母亲搂在怀里。  
他站着，父亲坐在床沿上，仰着头望着他，对他说：“有些事不知道反而更好，你是要轻松的活着，还是要清醒的活着，现在，我可以给你选择机会。”  
他僵硬的站着，这房间精致的装潢，墙壁上挂着的橘色的灯，地上的褐红色的木质地板，放在书桌上的全家福，无一不是温暖的象征，可是他只感到这房间有寒气在弥漫，凉意一直从脚下升到心底。  
他点点头，说：“告诉我全貌，我想活的清醒。”  
父亲叹了口气。  
“我一直在M国与X国的边境和X国作战，但最近M国和X国决定和谈，我作为M国这次战役的总指挥，给X国造成了太多的损失，X国军方担心难平民愤，和谈决定让我去踏入X国设好的陷阱，军部高官不忍心，悄悄告诉我们实情，M国给我们承诺的后续的援军其实是个谎言。”  
父亲的话停下来，这屋里静悄悄的，他听到母亲的抽泣声，听见胸膛里自己的心脏在剧烈跳动的声音。母亲的脸埋在父亲胸前的衣襟上，母亲看不见，他看的清清楚楚，父亲搭在母亲肩上的那只手正拿着注射器，壁灯落下来的橘色光芒闪耀在注射器的针尖上，父亲一只手将母亲抱在怀里，一手将针尖扎进母亲颈侧的血管，父亲推送药剂的速度很快，药剂发挥作用的速度很快，母亲正要挣扎，但很快晕睡在父亲怀里。  
父亲弯腰脱下母亲的鞋，将母亲抱着放在床上，为母亲细细的盖好被子。  
父亲看着母亲沉睡的面容，像是要把这最后时刻记在心里，印在灵魂上，父亲的视线没没离开母亲，对他说：“你妈妈虽然和我在一个部队，但她可以活着，你帮我看好她，以后你要照顾好你妈妈和你的弟弟。”  
父亲终于从床边站起来，向门外走去，经过他时，他突然抓住了父亲的衣摆。  
他的眼眶泛着红，泪水在眼里翻滚，可是他死死压着，没让眼泪流出一滴。  
“你可以带着妈妈一起离开，趁现在，你可以带着妈妈去S国，以你的能力，S国的军部一定会收下你，M国X国不会到S国去要人，你们可以活下去，我会带着伯贤去找你们。”  
父亲一点一点的将被紧抓在他手中的衣摆抽出。  
“这是我选择，”父亲的声音很平静：“我喜欢这个国家的人民，我走了，给我报信的高官会受到牵连，边境的人民会继续承受战争，他们把我们的军队当作英雄，我配不上这个称呼，可是我不想他们因为我继续受苦。”  
手里的衣摆被抽出，父亲离开了这房间，他的手指卷曲着握成拳，手中空空荡荡的，任他多么用力的握着，仍感到怅然若失。  
母亲也只不过沉睡了一天，母亲睁开眼的一瞬间就明白了发生什么，母亲慌张的从床上爬起来，焦急的要往门外冲去，可是他挡在门口，拦住了母亲去找父亲的路。  
母亲抓住他的手臂要把他拖离房间门，还没消散的药效让母亲软弱无力，拉扯他的力轻飘飘的，他像一座不可以移动的大山，固执的挡在门口。  
他听见母亲对他的谩骂，看见母亲布满泪水的扭曲的面容，任由母亲用指甲划伤他皮肤，用牙齿撕咬他的手臂，用手掌扇打他的脸颊，他有凝血障碍，伤口不容易止血，他一动不动的站着，垂目看着崩溃的母亲，他的母亲那么绝望，他任由母亲将恐惧发泄在他身上，任伤口的血慢慢流淌。  
时间已经没有概念，也不知道过了多少个小时，天色早已完全黑下去，母亲终于竭力的瘫倒在他脚边，他俯身将将母亲抱起来，像父亲一样将她放回床上，为她盖好被子。  
他关了灯，坐在黑暗中睁着眼睛，听着母亲的呼吸声，等着母亲入睡，这么安静了几分钟，母亲对他说：“我没有冲动。”  
母亲哭了太久，他几乎要听不清母亲在说什么，这声音嘶哑的不成样子，气息微弱像是濒临去世的重症病人。  
“我太清楚我自己，没有他我不会幸福，我可能会活着，可是再也没有什么能让我快乐，我会活成一具行尸走肉，但现在我还有获得幸福的机会，就算不能一起活着，我想和他死在一起。”  
母亲的声音又激动起来，她抓着他的手，不断的，凄厉的，一声一声的哀求：“求求你，让我去找他，求求你——”  
他将手从母亲手里抽出，蹲在床边，双手抱着头。  
他的声音还算平静，黑暗中没人看见他在发着抖。  
“你走吧，”他对母亲说：“我放你走。”  
他的话还没落音，母亲挣扎着下了床，她都那么疲惫，还踉踉跄跄的扶着墙向门外走去。  
他卷缩的倒在空荡的房间里，他的双手拉扯自己的头发。  
他该怎么对伯贤说，他没拦住父亲，也没拦住母亲，他害伯贤失去了父母，把他这种失职的哥哥留给伯贤。  
有什么用呢？  
他没去找边伯贤，他不能暴露行踪，他回到机甲学校，等父母的讣告正式传来才再次赶回国内，伯贤比他先通知到这个噩耗，他没在第一时间陪在伯贤身边，等他赶回去，伯贤已经旷了几天的课，在酒吧，夜店之类的场合醉生梦死，他联系不到伯贤，只有逐个询问伯贤班上的同学，终于有人知道伯贤的线索，他在酒吧门口等到伯贤。  
伯贤和他冷战，他看的出伯贤在悲伤，他不知道该怎么做，一直陪在伯贤身边算正确做法吗，他不该近一年的时间都不回伯贤电话和短信，伯贤看起来患得患失，伯贤不和他说话，但总回过头看他有没有在后面跟上。  
他参加了父母的两场葬礼，一场，他自己找场地，请了父母的好友，父母的战友，给他通信的老师来参加，他只让伯贤参加了这场葬礼，另一场，政府举办的，地点在郊外的高级礼堂，礼堂很远就拉了警戒线，除了他，只有政界高官和记者准入，父亲说的没错，如果他不知道全貌，他将单纯的作为英雄的儿子而活着，而现在，他只能作为一名弃子的儿子，来面对让他父母去送死的高官的虚伪嘴脸。  
他没告诉伯贤有这么一场葬礼，伯贤什么都不知道，可是他不想让假象在伯贤面前展现。  
他只离开了一夜的时间，第二天清晨他回到家，赫然发现伯贤正坐在客厅的沙发上。伯贤坐在沙发上，直勾勾的看着他从玄关处走进客厅，他坐到伯贤旁边，距离近了，才看清伯贤惨白的脸色，那双望着他的眼睛布满血丝，浓重的黑眼圈在眼睛下挂着。  
这样子分明等了他一夜，愧疚的话卡在喉咙，伯贤先向他问：“你昨晚去了哪？”  
他不知道怎么像伯贤解释，抿了抿唇，半晌才回答伯贤：“我去找以前的初中同学，有一点事，忘了告诉你，对不起。”  
伯贤这么聪明的人，怎么听不出这话是他在敷衍，但伯贤只是放弃般的放软身体想后倒去靠在沙发上。  
“你不要一声不响的离开，”伯贤闭着眼睛，妥协般的对他说：“至少先给我说一声。”  
他想像小时候那样肆无忌惮的抱抱伯贤，可是手伸到半空中又垂下，伯贤闭着眼睛，没看见他只进行了一半的动作，他起身进了厨房煮了一碗清淡的粥，他看着伯贤喝了粥，让伯贤回到自己的房间去睡觉，他躺在沙发，偏着头望向父母的卧室的方向，不止伯贤一夜未睡，他在葬礼上守着父母的遗照，守了整整一夜，现在，闲下来，脑海里反而浮现出各种乱七八糟的场景，他几乎还能听见母亲哭泣的声音在这房间回荡。  
让母亲去送死到底是不是个正确的决定，反正在伯贤的角度上，他某种意义的害死了伯贤的母亲。  
伯贤一直睡到晚上，他跟着伯贤出了家门，跟着伯贤进了那件伯贤常去的酒吧。  
为了不妨碍伯贤，他坐的位置离伯贤较远，他远远的看着伯贤和他的朋友们嬉戏打闹，酒吧的彩灯不断闪耀着变换着色彩，舞台上的乐队正在嘶吼着热烈的歌，他看着放在伯贤面前的酒杯，橙色的酒在灯光下晶莹剔透，这环境确实是个寻欢作乐的地方，可是伯贤他没有真正的开心，他见过伯贤真正的开心的笑，不是现在这样的，得体的，迎合的笑，伯贤他在人群中看起来很孤单。  
他没想到伯贤会向他走来，他已经跟了伯贤这么长时间，他以为伯贤不会再主动搭理他，他愣愣的看着伯贤坐在他的身旁。  
他忘了他到底和伯贤说了什么，伯贤压着他的肩，低头亲吻他，这个吻太让他震惊，他的大脑一片空白。  
他曾那么期待的一件事，现在得到了，可是他只感到罪恶。  
他太恶心了，居然真的把自己的弟弟引诱上了这条路，他简直十恶不赦，罪大恶极，为什么留给伯贤的偏偏是他。  
唯一庆幸的是。在那晚之后，伯贤终于停止了自我放逐的方式，伯贤放弃普通高中的学业，跟着他，考到机甲学校读书。  
他花了这么长的时间，好不容易走到现在，反而理解了当时的父母。  
现在朴灿烈重新在张艺兴面前提起陈年往事，历史总是那么相似，当年M国的军官以为张艺兴的父母不知情的去送死，可是张艺兴的父母知道，朴灿烈和都暻秀以为张艺兴不知道自己的父母的死因，可是张艺兴知道。  
张艺兴只用剑指着朴灿烈问：“边伯贤在哪里。”  
他现在只想去接边伯贤回家。  
朴灿烈嗤笑着：“我已经给后方士兵下了命令，只要这场战争我方一战败，立刻把处决边伯贤，你不投靠我，帮我打赢这场仗，边伯贤只有死路一条。”  
“所以趁现在，战争还未结束，告诉我边伯贤的位置。”张艺兴冷静的顺着他的话说。  
张艺兴几乎把所有可能都想到，他等的就是这个时机。  
张艺兴真的对朴灿烈起了杀意，机甲手中的合金剑向前推，剑锋没入朴灿烈机甲的甲面，合金剑造成的裂口，线路芯片被切开，电火花从切口冒出，还差一点，长剑就将插入机甲之中的朴灿烈的身体里，张艺兴停了下来。  
“告诉我边伯贤在哪里，你不告诉我，你的属下总会有人知道边伯贤的下落，我不想在战场上一个一个去找你的下属。”  
朴灿烈额上出了冷汗，挫败的对张艺兴说：“他的终端现在应该在他自己手上，他的终端被做了处理，通讯系统被破坏，他联系不上你，他现在应该逃出了基地，我在他终端上安装了定位器，我把他的位置信息发给你。”  
张艺兴的终端收到朴灿烈发来的信息，终端自动报给他数据，边伯贤在离他仅几百多公里的位置，他心下一松，将合金剑从朴灿烈的机甲中抽出，他已经破坏了朴灿烈机甲的核心控制系统，朴灿烈的机甲基本丧失了作战能力。  
张艺兴想将合金剑收回纳米武器库，可是他的视线突然泛起黑影，他的意识旋转着，机甲手中的剑落到了地上，他的机甲跟着他重不稳的向前倒去。  
朴灿烈发现张艺兴的异常，居然好心的伸出机甲的手臂，扶了张艺兴一下。  
“你没事吧？”朴灿烈担忧的问。  
张艺兴借着朴灿烈的力重新站稳，他等了一会等视线的的黑影慢慢散去，他操纵着机甲要跟着终端导航指示的方向走，朴灿烈拉住了他的机甲手臂。  
“你真的没事吗？”  
这场战争已成定局，朴灿烈参加这场战争的目的已经借助边伯贤达成，没什么再需要和张艺兴争了，他们对峙了这么久，朴灿烈本身并没有敌视张艺兴，在最后时刻，朴灿烈居然真心的想帮张艺兴和边伯贤。  
“你和金钟仁的约定可能要失效了，S国的首相在上次和H国政府谈判的会议上扣下了H国的总统，你知道的，虽然金钟仁成立了反政府武装，可是H国政府的总统金钟大是金钟仁的哥哥，S国的首相知道金钟仁虽然申请了S国的援助，可是金钟仁其实不想让S国得这场仗。”  
“首相最后和金钟仁谈判，让金钟仁用你和边伯贤的命换他哥哥的命，金钟仁没参加这次战役，可能他在等你耗费机甲的能源，如果你真的有问题，要小心金钟仁。”  
张艺兴的机甲偏着头看向朴灿烈，他们都穿着机甲，谁也看不清对方的表情，可是朴灿烈竟莫名的从张艺兴冷冰冰的，金属制成的，机甲头部的甲面上看出了真诚的表情。  
“谢谢。”张艺兴对朴灿烈说。  
朴灿烈松开抓住张艺兴的机甲手臂。张艺兴操纵着机甲向空中飞去，消失在这铺天盖地的雨帘中。  
边伯贤倒在森林的草地，小心翼翼围着他的S国士兵见边伯贤一动不动的躺着，确实失去了反抗的能力，渐渐大着胆子收紧包围圈，围在边伯贤身边。  
数把枪近距离的对着边伯贤，领队的S国士兵与上级通讯，请示该如何处置边伯贤，也许是领队的S国粗心，他把这通电话调成了外放，边伯贤听见电话那边的军官向这边的S国士兵下达指令：“就地处死。”  
果然不边伯贤的意料，边伯贤闭着眼睛，等着子弹打在他的身上，可是他没等到，在一刻，他的听见他的周围响起切割皮肉骨骼的声音，他睁开眼睛，看见刚刚还围着他的S国士兵现在正破碎的倒在他周围的地上，紫色机甲半蹲在他的身边，带血的银色长剑插在他身边的土地。  
紫色机甲，张艺兴的机甲，他停在回家的半途中，剩下的一半路程，张艺兴来接他了。  
“哥哥——”  
边伯贤对着紫色机甲笑，紫色机甲伸出双臂要去抱他。  
但机甲的双臂还未触到边伯贤，背部猛然受到撞击，紫色机甲被撞得向前飞去，张艺兴只来得及手臂撑着地，避开了撞在边伯贤身上。  
张艺兴的机甲撞在树上，巨大的力度直接将这颗树折断。边伯贤只挣扎着要往张艺兴的方向爬去。  
紫色机甲从坍倒的树干上站起来，绿色机甲，金钟仁的机甲正站在他的对面，边伯贤在金钟仁的脚边艰难的向张艺兴靠近，张艺兴看的出边伯贤的情况有多糟糕，这么糟糕的情况，边伯贤怎么能还在不管不顾的一点一点爬着向他靠近。  
张艺兴开了机甲的外扩音，张艺兴焦急的对边伯贤喊：“躺着！不要动！都交给我！”  
紫色机甲向绿色机甲冲去，张艺兴把机甲的速度调到最快，顺势把插在边伯贤身边的长剑拔出来向金钟仁砍去，金钟仁举剑格挡，被张艺兴推着后退了数百米，两架机甲的战场终于远离了边伯贤。  
两架机甲压着剑较力，张艺兴打开机甲胸腔的武器库，电磁枪在机甲胸腔露出枪口，正要射击，金钟仁抵开张艺兴压着的长剑，向空中飞去，电磁枪射空，张艺兴关了机甲的武器库，追着金钟飞去。  
战场转移到空中，张艺兴拦着金钟仁到边伯贤那边的路线，两把长剑的快速的碰撞，机甲射出的炮弹四处炸开，两架机甲在空中不断撞击分开，速度快得只能看见残影。  
张艺兴本来和金钟仁势均力敌，可是张艺兴从战场赶到这里，他头晕的趋势没有减弱，反而逐渐加重，他的动作跟着他发昏的脑袋一起变得迟钝，像是有千斤的重物挂在他身上，他的每个动作都做的的如此费力，他只凭借着本能艰难的持续着进攻防守。  
金钟仁的攻势压着张艺兴，渐渐的将战场向着边伯贤推进，张艺兴逼着自己清醒，可是他无能为力，现在他实在奈何不了金钟仁，一颗爆弹炸在张艺兴机甲上，这种强度的炸弹不会给机甲造成实质性的伤害，他的身体却跟着身上穿的机甲震动，他的视线终于被黑雾完全覆盖。  
张艺兴从空中坠落，刚好到离边伯贤不远的位置，他陷入昏迷，人体和机甲的精神连接断开，机甲像破碎的瓷器外壳，从张艺兴身上脱落下，落在在张艺兴身下的草地上。  
没有机甲的遮挡，天空落下的雨淋在张艺兴身上，冰凉的雨水浸湿他的衣服他的头发，边伯贤挣扎向着张艺兴的方向爬去，边伯贤紧紧的盯着躺在分解开的机甲的上的张艺兴，他的肩上破碎的骨头相互摩擦着，胸膛里断开的肋骨随时可以刺破他的肺，但是边伯贤几乎忘了自己身上的伤，几乎感受不到伤口传来的蚀骨的疼痛。  
边伯贤终于爬到张艺兴身边，他伸出手去探张艺兴鼻下的生息，他的手抖得不成样子，好半天才终于感受到张艺兴的呼吸，太好了，他的哥哥还活着，他伸手想要抚开湿淋淋的搭在张艺兴脸侧的头发，但他的手一路从湿漉漉的草地爬过来早就沾满了泥泞，他反而将张艺兴的脸颊染脏。  
边伯贤的手抚在张艺兴的脸颊上，张艺兴睁开了眼睛，雨水淋湿他的睫毛，他眨眨眼睛终于看清正望着他的边伯贤的脸。  
张艺兴冲着边伯贤扯出一抹宽慰的笑，他摸了摸边伯贤的被雨水浸湿的头发，对边伯贤说：  
“别怕，我会接你回家。”  
张艺兴坐了起来，他试图用终端打开机甲和人体的精神连接，但他没能像往常一样立刻开启连接，终端的智能女声机械的向他通报：“人体健康状况未达到开启连接机甲的标准，指令被终止。”  
智能女声的音量大得足够边伯贤听到，张艺兴低头笑着对边伯贤说：“没事我的终端最近出了点故障。”  
张艺兴反反复复试着想打开连接，可是他的终端只重复着回答他相同的话。  
张艺兴停下来，雨水冰冷的让他的身体战栗，他哆嗦的从自己身上穿着的军装口袋里摸索出一只注射器和五六支装在玻璃管的药剂，他把装着药剂的玻璃管敲碎，用注射器吸入药剂，他将自己的一只手的袖子推上去，他颤抖的，扎了几次终于针尖扎入肘部的血管。  
边伯贤惊恐的望着张艺兴的动作，边伯贤想阻止，可是张艺兴转身避开了边伯贤向他伸来的手。边伯贤站不起，他抓不住张艺兴的手，阻止不了张艺兴的动作。  
张艺兴背对着边伯贤，打完一针药剂，再次用终端启动连接，终端还是回复了他相同的语句。张艺兴又敲碎了一只装着药剂的玻璃管，又往血管中注入一针药剂，张艺兴再次启动连接，终端像真的出了故障，回复他的语句还是没有变。  
终端不通过他的指令，张艺兴持续的向自己的身体推送着药剂，边伯贤绝望的抓着张艺兴后背的衣服，边伯贤的手贴着张艺兴后背的皮肤，张艺兴的皮肤先是寒冷的像冰块，现在，张艺兴皮肤的温度升上来，他身体的温度几乎要将衣服上的雨水蒸干，张艺兴整个人像在燃烧，好像他的生命在烧成灰烬前正释放着全部的光和热。  
边伯贤带着哭腔，祈求着张艺兴：“停下来吧，就这样，别再继续了——”  
张艺兴没转过身，他手上的动作没停，背对着边伯贤，对边伯贤说：“没关系，这是金珉锡给我准备的药，没关系。”  
张艺兴已经在后悔，他可能真的救不了边伯贤了，他当初就应该答应朴灿烈的交易，他不如他的父亲决绝，不如他的父亲无私，他只想要边伯贤活着，他当个叛国者也好，他当个背信弃义的也好，他只要边伯贤活着，他害了边伯贤这么多次，而现在，他将害边伯贤丢失生命。  
金钟仁的机甲站在张艺兴和边伯贤旁边，金属制成的机甲在雨中静静的立着，像一座悲悯的雕塑。  
金钟仁在机甲中慢慢流淌着眼泪，让他杀掉这两个人太艰难了，可是谈判的条件是这样，他必须要这样做。他终于狠下心，伸着机甲手臂，用掌心炮对着张艺兴和边伯贤，他闭上眼睛，准备启动掌心炮，在那一瞬间，他机甲手臂的方向被别处射来的炮弹打偏，他射出去的炮弹炸在张艺兴和边伯贤不远处的草地上。  
战争已经结束，都暻秀终于赶来，都暻秀最先赶到，M国和X国的机甲跟着都暻秀陆陆续续的赶到这个地方，无数的机甲兵一圈一圈的包围着金钟仁，金钟仁已经失去了杀死张艺兴和边伯贤的机会。  
都暻秀联通金钟仁机甲的信号：“M国的总统，金俊勉已经从S国带回了金钟大。”  
金钟仁操纵着机甲向包围圈冲去，有机甲士兵以卵击石的想要去拦住金钟仁，都暻秀命令着部队都给金钟仁让开路。  
张艺兴看着金钟仁离开，终于松开手中的注射器，瘫倒在边伯贤的身旁，雨滴从天空中，树叶上落下，无边无际的雨帘将他和边伯贤包裹，他握着边伯贤的手，意识放松下来，战争已经结束，他慢慢陷入沉睡。  
他们安全了。


	13. Chapter 13

他们在金珉锡的医院躺了几个月，边伯贤的伤虽然看起来严重，但好在只伤及骨头，张艺兴看起来没流什么血，可是药剂损伤了他的脏器。  
金珉锡对着又躺在病房里的张艺兴抱怨：“当初我给你配药的时候是怎么说的，我都告诉你了，你的身体不适合再上战场，你应该再修养一段时间，你急着要走，我也允许了，那药虽然能短暂的提高体能，但不到最后时刻不要用，你倒好，不但用了，还一次性打进去这么多支，医生的话你都当作废话吗？”  
边伯贤躺在张艺兴旁边的病床上，张艺兴安静乖巧的听着金珉锡的抱怨，边伯贤却蛮不讲理的责备金珉锡：“谁叫你给他那种药，你又不是不知道哥哥的性格，谁叫你的技术太垃圾，你就不可以彻底治好哥哥吗，你就不能研制出没有副作用的药吗？哥哥他是为了救我，你这么厉害，你到战场上来呀。”  
金珉锡被边伯贤堵的没脾气，气的连一句反驳的话都想不出，金珉锡收集好病房里这两人的体征数据，气冲冲的一边往病房外面走，一边嘟嚷着对边伯贤说：“你就护短吧，哪天你不看着他，他指不定还会怎么作死。”  
金珉锡走出病房，边伯贤偏着头看向躺在旁边病床上的张艺兴，认真的说："哥哥下次不要这样了，好吗？"边伯贤紧锁的眉透着未散的惊恐：”我真的差点被你吓死了，再也不要这样了，好吗？“  
张艺兴的半张脸埋在雪白的床单，他的眼睛亮晶晶的望着边伯贤，他笑着对边伯贤说：”那你要看着我，你看着我，我就会活的好好的。“  
太犯规了，哥哥在威胁他，边伯贤眼睛弯弯的笑起来，这负担反而让他甜蜜。  
”好。“他回答张艺兴。  
边伯贤总在金珉锡治疗张艺兴时对金珉锡的治疗方式指手画脚，这个药会有副作用吗，打针的话会痛的，配的营养餐好难吃，烦的金珉锡见到他就头疼，金珉锡该庆幸他的医术高超，几个月后，他终于把边伯贤连带着张艺兴送出了医院大门。  
出了医院，边伯贤驾驶着飞行器向家的方向行驶着，张艺兴坐在旁边，中途对边伯贤说他想去看望一下父母。  
这个要求实在突然，张艺兴好像对见父母墓碑的有莫名的惧意，这是父母去世后他首次要求去祭拜父母，但边伯贤什么都没问，边伯贤把飞行器的方向调转，向墓园驶去。  
飞行器停在墓园外，进入墓园时，门卫要他们出示亲属证明，他们的父母被葬在国家烈士公墓，这墓地的警卫比起普通的墓地更加严格，边伯贤在检证身份，张艺兴看着墓地大门的石碑上的金光闪闪的大字——为民而死，永垂不朽。  
这场景让张艺兴感到荒诞。  
门卫放了行，张艺兴跟着边伯贤徒步走进墓园。张艺兴甚至不知道这满山的墓碑哪一座是属于他的父母的，好在边伯贤清楚，边伯贤来过几次，他一个人来，选在张艺兴不会留意的时间点，而现在，张艺兴牵着他的手，在墓园里的石子小路上慢慢走着。  
他们在父母的墓碑前停下，张艺兴松开了握着边伯贤的手。  
这坟墓里埋葬的是只是父母遗留的衣物，至于他们父母的遗体，早就在战场上被炸成灰烬，张艺兴面对着墓碑站着，他定定的看了半晌，伸手沿着墓碑上雕刻的父母名字的凹槽慢慢滑动，他临摹着父母的名字。  
这是座空坟，如果真的有亡灵，如果他父母的亡灵愿意滞留在这坟墓周围，那么，听他说吧，他不要求原谅，所有的罪孽应该他一人承担，可是边伯贤是无辜的，边伯贤是最最无辜之人。  
他垂下手，转身面向边伯贤，他们的目光交汇，张艺兴的表情严肃认真。  
“我总是被各种事束缚，明明把你的感情看在眼里，却一次一次的把你推开，我只是按照自己的想法，想着你应该沿着这条路走，这条路是正确的，是轻松的，你会沿着这条路最终走到幸福，”张艺兴苦笑了一下：“可是我从来没有想过你自己的想法，我以为是好的可能对你来说是错的，我走了这么多弯路，伤害你这么久，到现在才发现，我根本没弄清你到底想要什么，你比我想象的要勇敢，比我想象的要清醒，也许你坚持的路对你来说才是正确的。”  
边伯贤的喉咙发紧张，他有预感张艺兴要说什么，等了这么多年，这么多年的求而不得，终于要得到答案，他全身的肌肉绷紧，用力握成拳的手掌几乎要把指甲嵌进掌心的肉里。  
“或许你已经从世勋那里听说了我的心意，但是我从没有亲口对你说过，这是我第一次亲口对你说，以后我会无数次对你说。”  
热意涌上边伯贤的眼眶，边伯贤太高兴了，太喜悦了，原来高兴到极致，喜悦到极致真的会让人想哭，他的视线被眼中聚集的泪水模糊了视线，他听见张艺兴说，  
“我第一次想吻你时，你还什么都不知道，你看起来那么小，眼睛那么无辜清澈，甚至没想过什么是爱，对我毫不设防，我只是你毫无保留的信任的哥哥，”  
“在无数个你没有意识到的时刻，我想亲吻你，拥抱你，独占你，我看见你和其他的人一起，嫉妒的要发疯，我看着你笑时感得高兴，看见你皱眉时就感到难过，我整个个喜怒哀乐几乎都跟着你这个人走，再也没有，再也不会有人在让我这么上心，你曾问我是对你是什么感情，现在我总算可是告诉你，我一直没用兄弟的角度看待你。”  
“我爱你，不单单限于拥抱亲吻，我想和你像夫妻一样的生活，我想你只让我一人陪你走完这一生。  
边伯贤的脸渐渐显出震惊的表情，震惊和喜悦交织在一起，这种时候他本来应该笑的，但过于强烈的感情冲击着他，竟让他的那张脸看起来有些扭曲，他听见哥哥刚刚说了什么？哥哥比他先爱上他？哥哥一直爱着他？  
张艺兴演技太好，或许是张艺兴太擅于忍耐，边伯贤竟然真让他骗了这么多年。  
一直生活在一起的两个人到底怎么弄的清自己对对方的感情是怎么样的，他们从有记忆起就亲密的到了暧昧的边界，亲情和爱情根本就模糊不清，牵手亲吻拥抱代表情侣之间的爱情，那他们一直都视这些为稀疏平常的事，该怎么区分亲情和爱情呢？  
但其实张艺兴根本不应该弄清楚。  
要是他一直这么不清不楚的活下去该多好，可是感情一旦发生，连自己都骗不了自己，他第一次看见边伯贤被女孩挽着手臂走到他面前时几乎被打的措手不及。  
边伯贤走到他的面前，连同挽着他的女孩一起站在他的面前，边伯贤还没到该恋爱的年纪，但两个一般大的同穿着校服的男孩女孩站在一起，怎么看怎么像一对金童玉女。  
“哥哥——”  
边伯贤对上张艺兴的眼睛面上就绽开了笑，刚刚他一路走来时还是面无表情的，这一笑好像雪化了冰融了，张艺兴想跟着他一起笑，可是视线落到女孩握住的边伯贤的手臂上不知怎么要说出的话拐了个弯。  
“她是你的女朋友吗？”  
张艺兴的声音平静自然，谁也不会听出他心里莫名的难过，这情绪毫无来由的强烈，他想忽视也忽视不了了，他的心脏被重物向下拉，喉咙拥堵干涩，但他的询问就像他只寻常的向边伯贤问好。  
边伯贤点点头，相似受不了张艺兴的目光似的，慌忙把手臂从女孩的手中抽出。  
“哥哥，不要告诉爸妈好吗？”边伯贤双手抓住张艺兴的一只手臂，来来回回的摇晃，他总是这样，他有事求张艺兴时，都这么大的人了，还像小时候一样做出这么幼稚的撒娇的动作。  
张艺兴偏过头，躲开了边伯贤望向他的祈求的，亮晶晶的眼睛，就算张艺兴不看边伯贤的那双眼睛，张艺兴也对边伯贤毫无办法。  
张艺兴闷闷的应到：“不会，我发誓。”  
得到了承诺，边伯贤没有放开张艺兴的手，反而得寸进尺的贴在张艺兴身边，像刚刚女生挽着边伯贤一样将张艺兴的手臂挽着。  
边伯贤对女孩说：“我和哥哥一起放学回家，你去找你的同学吧。”  
张艺兴本该愧疚，他打扰了一对情侣，他该主动提议边伯贤这个男朋友该送他女朋友回家的，可是边伯贤手臂上的温度传到他的手臂上，他心里居然感到隐秘的高兴。  
自动驾驶车在回家的路上开着，张艺兴和边伯贤坐在相邻的座椅上，张艺兴这几个月忙着毕业，忙着赶到各个高中学校参加升学考试，倒是真的很长时间都没见到边伯贤了，车上座椅本来很宽敞，可是边伯贤紧紧的挨着他坐着，边伯贤的头靠在他肩上，双手环着这他的腰。  
“哥哥的学校选好了吗？”边伯贤的声音几乎就在张艺兴的耳边响起，这声音轻柔，低沉，温柔，气息喷洒在张艺兴的侧颈，不知觉的让张艺兴颤栗，他在张艺兴身旁太放松了，没觉得这姿势有什么不妥，可是这习以为常的姿势终于在张艺兴的心里掀起巨浪。  
要是边伯贤也这么抱着刚刚那女孩，还是边伯贤也在那女孩耳边这么说话，刚这么想着就已经让张艺兴喘不过气来。  
张艺兴久久没回边伯贤的话，边伯贤收紧抱着张艺兴腰的手，他抬头把下巴枕张艺兴肩上，额头贴着张艺兴的侧脸。  
“哥哥，在想什么？”这音色已经都这么温柔，为什么还用更温柔的语调说出来，轻而易举的让张艺兴半边的身体都酥软。  
“没什么，”张艺兴一只手搂着边伯贤的肩，连张艺兴自己一时也没理清自己在想什么：“对不起，刚刚有些走神，学校的事我还没考虑好。”  
“那哥哥不要去离我太远的学校，”边伯贤又把半张脸埋入张艺兴的侧颈，他知道的，张艺兴的侧颈太敏感，张艺兴咯咯的笑起来，推囊着边伯贤的脑袋要把边伯贤推离他的侧颈，但张艺兴笑着，整个身体都使不上力了，怎么能把边伯贤推开，边伯贤一边朝张艺兴的脖子吹气，一边追问：“哥哥不要到离我太远的学校读书，我想每天都见到哥哥，别离我太远，好不好，好不好。”  
简直太受不了了，别用甜到让人发腻的语气和他说话，脖颈的痒意一直蔓延到心里，他的心几乎化成一滩水，他拿边伯贤根本没办法。  
“好，好的，我答应你，什么都答应你。”  
边伯贤终于满意了，放过了张艺兴可怜的脖子，躺在车里的座椅上，头枕在张艺兴的腿上，从下往上望着张艺兴的脸，张艺兴的脸已经全红了，他的哥哥肤色白的像陶瓷娃娃，脸上的红晕根本就无处可藏，真可爱。  
“这几个月都没见到哥哥，想想你要是考到离家远的学校，就算我高中也考你的学校，那我们也有一年聚少离多，你舍得我这么可爱的弟弟吗？”  
张艺兴轻轻笑着，伸手拨动他额前的碎发：“当然舍不得。”  
张艺兴刚结束所有考试，回到市里还没来的急回家，先跑到学校门口把边伯贤接到了，他们一起走进家门，让等在家里的父母毫无准备，张艺兴比约定的提前了一天回来。  
桌上的饭菜准备的有些少，边伯贤索性也不吃管家机器人做的饭菜了，跟着哥哥进了厨房。  
不会有人再像张艺兴一样经常亲自到厨房做饭，边伯贤几个月都吃着机器人做的千篇一律的食物，好不容易盼到张艺兴回来，边伯贤在厨房围着张艺兴，张艺兴好笑的将他往厨房外推。  
“出去等我，马上就好了。”张艺兴笑着对边伯贤说。但边伯贤将张艺兴搭在他胸前的手抓在手心里。  
“哥哥，父母在客厅呢，”边伯贤用拇指摩娑这张艺兴的手背：“我想和你单独说说话。”  
张艺兴把自己的手从边伯贤手中抽出来，任由边伯贤在一旁站着，继续还未完成的工作：“那伯贤想说什么呢，你说吧，我听着。”  
“我不是故意选在哥哥没在的时间谈恋爱的，这是个意外，我本来在谈恋爱之前征求哥哥的同意，如果你真的在意的话，我现在就可以——”  
“伯贤，”张艺兴打断他：“你喜欢她吗？”  
刚刚边伯贤握着张艺兴的手带来的温度倏然从张艺兴的手上褪去，边伯贤皱着眉低着头好像在静默的思考，厨房里只听见水龙头的水在哗啦啦的流，张艺兴正在洗菜，一双手正被水流冲洗着，张艺兴的动作跟着边伯贤的声音一起僵住，张艺兴在等边伯贤的答复。  
边伯贤抬头望向张艺兴：“什么是喜欢？”  
边伯贤想了这么半天，就想出了这么个结果，他问张艺兴，张艺兴现在脑子一团乱，怎么能回答他呢。  
吃了饭，边伯贤跟着张艺兴进了张艺兴的卧室，只要张艺兴在家，边伯贤自己的卧室总是空着，张艺兴在书桌上查资料，边伯贤坐在床上打游戏，这场景都司空见惯了，可是张艺兴偏偏静不下心了，桌上屏幕显示的字竟一个都没看入心里。  
墙上的电子时钟显示的时间在一分一秒的走着，张艺兴僵硬的坐在椅子上，也不知道过了多久，他听见身后边伯贤打游戏的声音停下来了。  
张艺兴转头向后看，边伯贤已经倒在床上的被子上睡着了，张艺兴悄悄从书桌前起身，走到床边，游戏手柄从边伯贤的手上落到床上，床对面墙上屏幕还显示着游戏界面，血红的game over显示在屏幕上，红光从屏幕里照出来洒在边伯贤的脸上。  
张艺兴捡起床上的游戏手柄放在书桌上，小心翼翼的将边伯贤的身体放平，将被边伯贤压在身下的被子抽出来给边伯贤盖上，张艺兴关了墙上的显示屏，关了书桌上的小台灯，这房间只剩下墙上的橘色壁灯朝床上洒下的暖光。  
张艺兴蹲在床边注视边伯贤的脸，边伯贤闭着眼睛，人在睡着的时间总是放松的，边伯贤睡着的面容看起来这么恬静，他醒着的时候总是吵吵闹闹的，这时睡着了，倒显得整个人柔软，柔软的像张艺兴的心脏。  
这个人没有一处不漂亮，他的黑发滑腻温顺，五官被上帝精雕细琢，下颚线条分明，再也找不到比他更漂亮的人了，他的肤色白净，唇色鲜红，嘴唇的红色是因为皮下的血管，他的唇像一颗鲜美的樱桃。  
张艺兴猛然清醒，张艺兴的唇只离边伯贤的唇手掌厚度的距离，稍稍偏下头，张艺兴就可以触到边伯贤的嘴唇，边伯贤的呼吸洒在张艺兴的脸上，张艺兴的整个身体都僵住，这房间很静了，张艺兴听见自己的心跳，他的心脏几乎要从胸腔跳出来，他僵了几秒，终于向后退，远离的边伯贤的唇。  
他从床边站了起来，转身想到客厅去，他转身的瞬间立刻看见卧室的门被打开了一条小缝，父亲正站在门外，透过这条缝注视着他。  
张艺兴的脸刷的褪去血色，边伯贤还在睡，他小声的静悄悄的向父亲走去。  
父亲坐在客厅的沙发上，张艺兴站在父亲面前，这客厅只有他们两个人，没有开灯，他们在黑暗中对峙，气氛压抑的张艺兴几乎喘不过气来。  
“你刚刚在干什么？”黑暗中张艺兴看不清父亲的脸，但能听到这声音冷静的像寒冰，光听到这声音就足够让张艺兴退缩了。  
张艺兴撒了慌：“我看见有头发粘在伯贤的嘴唇上，我想把它吹走。”  
他想大声的喘气，但现在不是能表现紧张的时候，他不能紧张不能心虚，他小心翼翼的竭力的抑制着呼吸。  
父亲坐在沙发上沉默的望着，明明张艺兴在黑暗中都看不清父亲的脸了，这目光还是像绳索将他紧紧束缚。  
半晌父亲终于开口：“我来找你是想和你说说你高中选校的事。”  
他没过多的纠察刚刚那件事，他没说他到底有没有相信张艺兴的话。  
“我想让你去考孤岛机甲学校，可是你非要选择离家近的学校，但是我还是希望你考虑一下，那所机甲学校是世界上排名最高的机甲学校，当然你以后想选择普通的职业不说，但是你想操纵机甲的话，那所学校无疑是最好的选择。”  
“我希望你不要任性，你该现实一点了。”  
张艺兴点点头，低声回道：“是的，爸爸，我会考虑的。”  
父亲回到主卧，客厅里只留下张艺兴一个人，张艺兴躺在沙发上，今晚他没打算回自己的卧室，边伯贤睡在他的床上，他要自己好好的想想，想想自己到底干了什么，但一直到天亮他只得出一个结论。  
上帝真残忍，竟然让他喜欢上了自己的弟弟。  
张艺兴回到家没几天，边伯贤也迎来了期末考试，等最后一门学科的考试结束，关系好的同学提议找个地方聚餐。其他同学都是出了考场直接去饭店，边伯贤先回了趟家，他最后一个到答约定的地点，点的菜都被端到了饭桌上，所有人都在等他。  
这张饭桌只剩下了一个相邻边伯贤的女朋友的位置空着，边伯贤的视线落在那空着的座位上，没人留意他的脚步顿了一下，边伯贤坐在他女朋友旁边，他一坐下，整桌子的人都开始起哄。  
“大佬不愧有大佬风范，和初中部的校花坐在一起看起来真赏心悦目。”  
边伯贤浅浅的对这桌子上的人笑：“对不起，迟到了，这次聚会我来买单。”  
边伯贤的声音很冷静，他的笑也透着冷淡疏离的味道，和饭店里的热闹的情景几乎格格入如，虽然在学校的边伯贤一向成熟稳重，但这种程度已经算的上有些扫兴了，谁都看的出边伯贤心情不好。  
边伯贤确实心情不好，刚刚他回了一次家，他专程回家找张艺兴，他的哥初中毕业后指不定在哪里读高中，他想把自己的朋友介绍给哥哥。  
可是张艺兴拒绝了，边伯贤的要求本就不合理，聚会的同学张艺兴基本上都不认识，可是张艺兴从来没有拒绝过边伯贤。这不正常，从张艺兴回到家后就好像对他十分冷淡，张艺兴没再到学校等边伯贤放学，甚至待在家的时间都很短，和从前的哥哥相比，现在的张艺兴对他太冷淡了。  
也许是张艺兴终于对他厌烦了，他知道他太喜欢粘着张艺兴，也许是哥哥在外面清闲了几个月，终于发现他不在身边，会过的更舒适。他哪有心情好好的跟着同学聚会，但这么多人的场合，气氛从来不会因为一个人而冷淡下去，这桌子的人扯开话题，喧闹的聊着八卦开着玩笑，聚会进行到一半，气氛完全被炒热了，酒杯被承上酒，觥筹交错间，都忘了边伯贤平时是个怎样疏离的人，现在是个怎样的冷淡的态度，不断的有男生举着杯子向边伯贤敬酒。  
边伯贤几乎来者不拒，他的祝酒辞简短的漫不经心，喝酒的气势倒很给人面子的豪迈，碰杯后就整杯酒下肚，来聚会的男生拿着一杯酒敬了一轮，边伯贤已经喝完了几杯酒，一杯接着杯，好像把那高浓度的酒当作了清淡的水。  
坐在他旁边的女朋友看着心惊，她记得边伯贤好像不怎么会喝酒，她伸手想要去拦着边伯贤往杯中继续倒酒，她的手刚握上边伯贤的手腕就被边伯贤用力的挥开，边伯贤手中的酒杯跟着他的动作被甩到地上，玻璃撞碎的声音十分突兀，酒桌喧闹的气氛瞬间凝固，所有人都安静下来。  
边伯贤已经完全醉了，这么多人都看着他，他也没说给他女朋友留在面子，他在饭桌直接对他女朋友说：“分手。”  
他醉的吐字不清的，可是他们正被整桌子的人关注，这两个字所有人都听到了。  
边伯贤的女朋友脸色很难看，她压着脾气，笑着对其他同学说：“没事，他喝醉了，胡说呢。”  
在场的同学都看得出来他们的气氛不对，但没人点破，聚会继续进行。  
到散场时，边伯贤已经醉的趴在桌子上走不动路了，边伯贤的女朋友让其他的同学先走，她来送边伯贤回家。  
时间已经很晚，饭店都快打烊了，只剩他们还留在饭店里，边伯贤的女朋友想去扶边伯贤，边伯贤都醉的那么厉害，还有力气挥手打开她的手。  
女生终于生气了：“你到底想怎么样？”  
边伯贤的脸埋在放在桌上交叠的双臂里，他带着醉意，声音闷闷的：“我后悔了，我不应该和你谈恋爱，哥哥他生我的气，他不理我了。”  
这话简直像往女生胸膛中燃烧的火浇上一瓢油，不顾上饭店里不远处站着的服务员，大声的质问：“是你当初和我做交换，是你主动和我做交换，你现在这失魂落魄的样子又算的上什么。”  
边伯贤终于摇摇晃晃的从椅子上站起来向外走，他的步伐颠颠撞撞的，但好歹有惊无险的出了饭店的大门。  
女生跟在边伯贤的身后，像边伯贤这么耀眼的人醉酒后背影也狼狈不堪，夜晚的路灯明亮灿烂，人行道已经没有什么人，边伯贤走了一段路，终于力竭般的靠着路灯杆慢慢滑坐在地上。  
边伯贤仰着头望着女生，他眼里的水汽闪着头上路灯落下的光芒。  
“对不起，我知道这样很不对，不管是对你还是对我的哥哥，我当初不应该因为知道你的姐姐和我哥哥报考的学校一致来和你做交易，我不该这么对待你的感情，更不该让你的姐姐来监视自己的哥哥。”  
“可是我控制不住自己，哥哥他只离开那么十几天，我都要发疯了，我给他打电话，他很忙，忙着各种考试，你说的对，我知道这样很变态，我与做了交易，本该好好的做你的男朋友，我不知道我这样抗拒，和你在一起时我总是烦躁，我做不到约定的内容。”  
“换个方式吧，这样下去对谁都不好，我做不到，我做不到——”  
醉意让边伯贤的意识慢慢模糊，他其实不清楚自己到底在说什么了，这几天一直萦绕在心里的想法到底有没有表达出来，他有没有和他的女朋友把话说明，他的眼皮越来越沉，视线里的明亮灯光渐渐化为黑暗。  
女生一直站在边伯贤的面前，边伯贤就这样靠着电灯杆睡去，边伯贤说了这么过分的话，她本该留下边伯贤转身就走，但她突然想到一个办法。  
她给张艺兴打了一个电话，偶然的机会她从边伯贤的终端上看到了张艺兴的通讯号，没想到现在居然用上了。  
张艺兴接电话接的很快，她告诉张艺兴她所在的位置让张艺兴来接边伯贤。  
张艺兴开车到达地点的速度更快，银灰色轿车从道路一头飞速的窜过来停在边伯贤身旁的路边。  
张艺兴一下车就看到这样的场面，边伯贤坐在地上，背靠着电灯杆，他的女朋友正俯身闭着眼捧着他的脸亲吻。  
张艺兴愣在车门口，这画面刺的他眼睛生疼，他想回到车里，随便哪个地方，他不该这么快就赶到。  
他等了将近一分钟，女生终于离开了边伯贤，抬头看向张艺兴的瞬间露出了惊讶的表情，张艺兴的视线一直留在边伯贤的脸，根本没注意到女生的表情有怎样的变换。  
女生抿了抿唇，对张艺兴说：“上次见到哥哥没有自我介绍是我的失礼，现在我自我介绍一下，我是伯贤的女朋友。”  
张艺兴的脸色很苍白，唇上的血色都变得灰败，这白色的路灯下，他白得的像逝世的鬼魅。  
张艺兴越过女生，将边伯贤从地上横打抱起，他低头看怀里的边伯贤，表情眼神透着绝望的纵容。  
“我知道，伯贤告诉我了。”  
张艺兴要把边伯贤抱进车里，女生拉住他的衣服：“伯贤说你对我们交往的事不高兴，我有些话想和你聊聊。”  
张艺兴将边伯贤抱进车里，脱下身上的衣服为躺在座椅的边伯贤盖在身上，张艺兴关上车门，转身面向女生。  
“你有什么想说的，我听着，你说吧。”  
他其实并不想听女生说话，他现在只想逃开。  
“哥哥，你支持伯贤和我谈恋爱吗。”  
“支持的。”  
“伯贤说你因为他没有征求你的意见和我交往而不理他，是这样吗。”  
“不是这个原因。”  
“伯贤他很在乎你，但你觉不觉得伯贤他过分依赖你了呢？”  
“是有一点。”  
“我觉得伯贤这么大的人了也应该学会独立了，伯贤现在这个样子就像没断奶的婴儿，哥哥你不可能一直陪着他的，他以后会有自己的妻子孩子，他因该有自己的生活，哥哥你觉得呢。”  
“是这样的。”  
“所以现在哥哥应该慢慢和他疏远呐，你应该帮他找到自己生活，你应该教他把时间多放在自己的女朋友身上，而不是整天追着他的哥哥跑，他这个样子已经算是过界了，以后陪着他的不可能一直是哥哥你吧？”  
“为什么不可能？”张艺兴问，张艺兴平静的表情慢慢龟裂，他紧锁着眉，牙关用力咬着，他看起来那么痛苦，一字一句的对女生说：“为什么我就不可以陪他过完这一生呢？我为什么要把他推给其他人呢？”  
不对，不对，这话太露骨了，可是他心里确实这么想的，他看见女生脸上浮现出的震惊，他吓到这个女孩子了。  
静了几秒，他重新平静下来，放低了声音说：“好了，我知道你要说什么了，我会留意你说的问题的。”  
他要打开车门，女生在他身后问：“如果伯贤的心思和一样，你会追求他吗？”  
张艺兴看着车窗上倒映的自己的面容，那张脸坚定决绝，他说：  
“我会。”  
张艺兴最后选择了本市的高中，拿通知书的那天，毕业班的同学一起去吃散伙饭，张艺兴现在有点懂上次边伯贤想带他到同学聚会的心情了，但这么多天过去了他仍不知道怎么面对边伯贤。  
他一个人到达会场。  
班上定了好几桌饭菜，酒店的大厅坐着的都是他班上的同学，他一路走进去，本来还在玩闹的同学看到他进来，都纷纷看向他，不是友善的目光，他们以为自己在小心翼翼的偷瞄张艺兴，可是这么多目光集中到张艺兴身上，张艺兴怎么会察觉不到。  
他找了个空位坐下，坐在相邻位置上的同学，慌忙起身，重新到其他的位置坐下，这张桌子的人陆陆续续的离开。到正式开饭的时间，竟然只有张艺兴一个人占着这张桌子。  
他的同学明目张胆的孤立他，张艺兴自顾自的吃着，这桌子的菜品和其他桌子上的相比分毫不差，白色磁盘承着色泽亮丽的食物杂列在饭桌上，没关系，他可以独自享用。  
周围有喧闹热闹，张艺兴的位置有多寂静冷清。张艺兴独自吃着桌上的食物，有人从其他地方走到他的身旁。  
张艺兴抬头看，来的人是边伯贤的女朋友。  
“那天晚上和你的谈话我录了音，我告诉了你们班上的同学，”女生环顾四周，大多数人都在关注着张艺兴这边的情况：“看来所有同学都知道了，特优生居然是肖想自己亲生弟弟的变态。”  
她的声音足够大，周围饭桌上的人发出一阵嗤笑，好像坐在他们中间的张艺兴是什么荒谬的笑料。  
“伯贤他喜欢你吗？”这场景似乎丝毫没触动张艺兴，他望着女生，眼里是无波无澜的平静：“如果他喜欢你的话，别把这件事告诉伯贤，他会因此苦恼，如果他不喜欢你，那么我想和你竞争。”  
一杯水泼在张艺兴的脸上，他的头发被潮湿的贴在脸上，水珠从下颚鼻尖滴下，他的形象这时倒迎合了他的角色，像一条狼狈的落水的狗。  
他怎么能当着这么毫无廉耻的当着这么多人说出这样的话，他这样是乱伦，是背德，女孩被他的话气的满脸通红，瞪了他一眼，转身跑出酒店。  
张艺兴眨眨眼睛，让挂在睫毛上的水珠滴落，他抽了几张餐桌上的纸巾，擦干了脸上的水，这顿毕业饭，他到底还是只吃到半场，他慢慢走出了酒店。  
他回到家，打开门走进客厅，父亲正在沙发上坐着，他想进自己的卧室，但父亲叫住了他。  
他站在父亲面前，父亲问他：“聚餐怎么样？”  
不怎么样，张艺兴面色不改的答道：“很热闹。”  
“你没有被人家取笑吗？”  
张艺兴身上的肌肉一瞬间绷紧，他慌乱的睁大了眼睛看着父亲。  
“那女孩先是把录音放给我听，但我听有什么用。我让她把录音放给你的同学。”  
张艺兴垂下眼帘，盯着自己的脚尖，他的口腔莫名的泛起苦涩的味道，这次父亲不会放过他了。  
“我已经警告过你一次了，你还敢当着伯贤女朋友的面说出这样的话，你到底怎么想？真把伯贤当作你的伴侣？从现在起，你离伯贤远一点，你别想到你选的高中读书，你给我去考机甲学校，你也别和伯贤联系了，时间一长的念想总会断。”  
张艺兴抬目望向父亲，急促的反对：“我不会考那么远的机甲学校，我已经拿到了通知书，我已经选好了学校，我不会离开他，我对他是认真的——”  
他的声音戛然而止，一记耳光扇在张艺兴的脸上，父亲用了十分的力，他的口腔被牙齿撞破，一丝血迹从嘴角溢了出来，他侧着脸，白暂的脸上红色的掌印异常的醒目。  
张艺兴转过头，重新看着父亲，他执着的重复：“我对他是认真的。”  
“刚刚和同学聚会你是怎样的感受？有被人孤立吗？又被人取消吗？即使你以前有什么样的荣光，你现在在你的同学眼里也只是个恶心的臭虫吧？”  
口腔的伤口一直留着血，铜臭味弥漫了整个口腔，张艺兴舔着伤口，对父亲的问一字未答。  
“那你有想过这些发生伯贤身上吗？即使你真的引诱他，即使你成功了，你怎么保证他不在乎这些，或者说你想让伯贤和你一起承受。”  
这才是父亲的真正目的，让他先一步尝到这感情的苦涩，他不在乎自己，但是绝不可能让伯贤跟着自己受伤。  
“伯贤他本可以有个光明的未来，没有你他可以活的很简单，他会有妻子，会有孩子，他会活的没有一点污点，就算他对你一时沉迷，你怎么保证你离开他十年二十年他还会对你沉迷，趁现在，你不是非他不可，放过他。”  
可是他已经到了不是伯贤就不可能的地步，就算再给他十年，二十年，一百年，他也不可能将伯贤从心里挖出去了。  
张艺兴拿出了背包里的通知书，当着父亲的面一点一点的撕碎。  
他和边伯贤正式开始冷战，他原先和边伯贤说会在本市读高中，没过几天，他又不声不响的考了机甲学校，边伯贤生他的气，又想像往常一样向他撒娇想让他改掉志愿，张艺兴表现的很冷漠，他推开了边伯贤，冷着脸将边伯贤推出门外，他锁上卧室的门，边伯贤敲打着他的门，边伯贤在门外不断的喊：“哥哥是骗子，你说了不会离开我的。”  
张艺兴一直没开门，边伯贤就一直在门外闹着，到最后，张艺兴听到边伯贤声音都沙哑了，张艺兴何时像这样狠心的对待边伯贤，这喊声像刀一样刮在张艺兴心上，这样熬到最后，终于等到母亲下了班回家，将边伯贤从他的门前拉开。  
他避着边伯贤避将近一个月，等到机甲学校开学的时间一到，立刻收拾行李往学校赶。  
他都要被逼疯了，边伯贤看起来对他的冷淡很伤心，他总情不自禁的想要去触摸边伯贤，可是这些拥抱这些纵容总会变成刀刃伤害伯贤，他清楚他们的关系已经到了危险的边界，伯贤绝对不能步入他的后尘，伯贤绝对不能跟着他陷入泥潭。  
在机甲学校的那一年，边伯贤和他发信息，伯贤告诉他躲避没用，伯贤会跟着他考到机甲学校，他那时想，这怎么会依伯贤怎么想，父亲不会允许的。  
谁知道后来会发生这样的事，他紧急回到家，见父亲的最后一面，父亲挣开他抓住衣摆的手前一刻，那段回忆他白日里不敢想起，夜里却时时被这段回忆惊醒。  
父亲死死的盯得的他，那双眼睛好像再说就算我化作恶鬼我也会注视着你。  
父亲对他说最后一句话是：“你死也不能和伯贤在一起。”  
现在他站在父母的坟墓前，万里无云的天气，金灿灿的阳光洒在坟墓周围绿油油的草地上，或许父母的灵魂正注视着他。  
张艺兴面对着边伯贤单膝蹲下，他上衣口袋里拿出一个小巧的蓝色天鹅绒的盒子，张艺兴双手将盒子举到边伯贤身前，他按了盒子隐藏的按钮，盒子慢慢对着边伯贤打开，一只铂金戒指在阳光闪着光芒。  
“你愿意做我一生唯一的伴侣吗。”  
他被往事束缚太久了，他一直没想过，他不怕世俗不怕伤害，为什么就这么坚定边伯贤怕。  
只要边伯贤能幸福，只要边伯贤想要的，他都可以给他，包括他自己。  
边伯贤的手颤抖着，他想要去拿那没戒指，边伯贤的视线已经完全被泪水模糊，一滴一滴的眼泪从他眼中落下，张艺兴握住他的手，给他戴上了那枚戒指。  
“我愿意。”边伯贤说，他几乎泣不成声。  
张艺兴站起身，揽着他的腰，温柔的吻在他唇上。  
除去小时候的打闹，这是张艺兴第一次吻他，他的眼泪流到相贴的唇上，这个吻是潮湿的，是苦咸的。  
没关系，他们还会有无数个吻。

这篇文到此结束了，加上中间那篇陷进的番外，一共就两篇番外。本来这篇文是练笔之作，但是每次我写完再读我自己的文都尴尬的读不下去，甚至连文里的错字漏字都没办法改，也不知道自己到底写的怎么样，谢谢一直在评论里给我留言的小可爱们，你们每个评论我都很用心的去读，如果没有你们给我加油，我可能就被我自己的垃圾文笔击败了，谢谢你们能等到完结。


	14. 陷阱【番外】

边伯贤站在教室外等张艺兴。  
一年级下课的时间总是比其他年级早一点，他来学校的时间不算长，却因为时常出现在张艺兴身边而在二年级的同学间混了个脸熟。  
更何况他在新生开学典礼那么引人注目目。  
他作为新生入学考试的第一名，站在主席台上接受二年级年纪第一张艺兴向他交接旗帜，这是学校每届开学典礼都会举行的仪式，高年级的学生把象征未来与期望的旗帜交给低年级，整个学校上千的学生坐在下面注视着站在台上的他和张艺兴。  
张艺兴双手捧着旗帜注视着他的眼睛，往届念过无数次的祝福语从张艺兴口中念出来，一字一句的，真挚郑重的好像誓言。  
“我代表全体高年级学生把希望交接给学弟学妹，希望往后在校时间，和学弟学妹共同进步，也希望学弟学妹在这所学校能收获友情，收获知识，收获快乐。”  
太官方，要不是这话是从张艺兴口中念出，要不是张艺兴注视他的眼神真挚诚恳，边伯贤说不定会在心里吐槽，又是空洞的形式主义。  
张艺兴双手捧着旗帜朝着他举着，他该同样伸出双手去接这面旗，可是他盯着张艺兴正看着他的眼睛，鬼差神使的，一手抓住张艺兴盖在旗帜下的手腕，张艺兴的手被他拉着，整个人被拉着偏倒在他怀里，手中的旗帜落下，盖到他们交错的鞋面上。  
整个会场沸腾起来，台下的领导被气的脸都绿了，他站在最显眼的地方，抱着他最爱的哥哥，四下混乱喧闹，他只感觉到张艺兴被他拥在怀中透出的温柔暖意。  
这姿势持续了将近一分钟，张艺兴对他太纵容了，跟着他胡闹，任他抱着，不挣扎，不反抗。  
他终于松开张艺兴，转过身，面向台下：“我个人不喜欢学长的祝福就用一面冰冰冷冷的旗帜代替，如果真的祝福，不如让学长学姐的人真真切切的站在我们面前，友谊可以是低年级和高年级的友谊，知识和快乐我们可以一起收获”  
台下掌声响起，领导的脸色勉强恢复正常，张艺兴在他身后轻轻的笑起来。  
太嚣张了，太耀眼了，让人对他不印象深刻都难。现在，他站在张艺兴的教室窗外，不少学长学姐转头看他，台上的老师好像对这场景司空见惯了，也不管，任他们把视线从教室里屏幕上转向窗台。  
张艺兴也跟着他们转过头，望向他，目光交汇，张艺兴对他露了个笑，小酒窝显出来，下垂眼弯弯的，他的耳根烧起来，慌慌张张躲到墙壁后。  
下课铃终于响了，同学们鱼贯而出，在经过边伯贤时，有外向开朗的学长学姐调笑的问他：“又在等你的哥哥吗，张艺兴有你这个弟弟真是太幸福了。”他只站在那里，笑着点头。  
张艺兴终于收好书包从教室里出来，幼稚的规矩的双肩包被他拎着两条背带提在一只手里，走到边伯贤面前，张艺兴拉开双肩包的拉链，从里面取出了一个印着卡通图案的盒子递给他。  
“这是什么？”边伯贤拿着盒子问。  
张艺兴把双肩包背到背上，牵着他的手向前走。  
“酸奶蛋糕。”  
他被张艺兴牵着向前走。  
“酸奶蛋糕？学校不是没有吗？整座岛上都是我们学校，你在哪里买的？”  
张艺兴走在他前面沉默的走着，没有回答他的话。他摇晃着张艺兴牵着他的手。  
“哥哥，告诉我在哪里买的，好嘛？告诉我——”  
他从后面看去，张艺兴原本白暂的后颈连带着耳廓都变的粉红。  
“是我自己做的，你上次说想吃，但学校没有，我去求了食堂的师傅借用了一下厨房，照着网上的视屏做的，可能不怎么好吃。”  
得到答案，他跟在张艺兴身后，悄悄扬起嘴角：“没事，会好吃的。”  
“你不吃怎么知道好不好吃呢？”  
“哥哥做的都好吃。”  
张艺兴的声音带了笑意：“说谎。”  
他们相处的样子被同学看在眼里，前段时间还有想要拼一把把边伯贤追到手的学长学姐，到现在全都打消了这念头，他们和对方说话的语气温柔的腻人，亲密的根本没有伴侣插进去的缝隙，弟控兄控生在一家真是太可怕了。  
他和张艺兴坐在学校食堂吃着饭，套餐里的菜配有黄瓜，鱼肉。张艺兴将他餐盘里的黄瓜丝仔仔细细的挑出来放入自己的盘中，他把张艺兴餐盘的鱼肉挑出来，把自己餐盘里的牛肉夹给张艺兴。  
他们坐在餐桌的同一侧，距离离的太近，手臂贴在一起，时不时凑近了头，轻声聊着一些毫无意义的琐事。一个张艺兴班上的女同学坐到他们餐桌的对面，边伯贤抬头对女生尊敬的叫了声学姐。  
女生和张艺兴说话的语气听起来很熟稔：“没想到你休了整整一个学期的假结果期末考试还是年级第一，还带回了个这么可爱的弟弟。”  
边伯贤在旁边笑起来：“那是，我哥哥很厉害的。”  
他看起来骄傲极了，女生也笑起来：“你也很厉害呀，你比多数高年级的同学都厉害，你在高年级中很受欢迎的，有没有考虑邀请我们这些学长学姐参加新生化妆晚会呢。”  
“什么化妆晚会？”边伯贤问，他空闲时间都和张艺兴在一起，没怎么关注新生活动。  
女生惊奇的问：“你不知道吗，每届新生在开学典礼后不久都会举行化妆晚会，大多数新生都会参加的，高年级的没有邀请函不能进去，但新生可以邀请高年级的同学参加。”  
边伯贤看着女生笑，这笑容透着温柔，他对女生说：”对不起，我以及有确定的人邀请了。“  
女生和边伯贤聊了一会儿后离开，边伯贤转头问张艺兴：”你接受我的邀请吗？“  
张艺兴吃着饭，还没反应过来，愣愣的应了声：”啊？“  
”我说，你要来和我一起参加化妆舞会吗？“边伯贤笑着看着他问：”你不去的话我就不去了哦。“  
张艺兴慌忙点点头：”要去的，我当然会和你一起去。“  
”去的话哥哥要好好准备哦，哥哥一定要装扮得我都认不出来才行，哥哥要扮成什么样子才还呢？“  
边伯贤抬手敲了敲自己的额头，装作思考的样子：”不如哥哥扮成欧洲古代女王的样子吧，我想看哥哥穿女装。“  
张艺兴睁大了眼睛，紧张的望着他：”伯贤真的想看吗。“  
边伯贤哈哈大笑着拍了拍张艺兴的肩：“逗你玩的，哥哥。”  
他的哥哥是顶天立地的男子汉，他怎么忍心让哥哥为了取悦他来穿违背自己意志的女装呢。  
舞会举行在学校园林里的一个礼堂里。舞会举行的晚上，礼堂周围围着的枝叶茂密的树上挂着的彩灯照出五颜六色的光芒，组织舞会的同学守在门口一个一个检验进入人员的身份，成群结队的同学穿着各种稀奇古怪的服饰从边伯贤身边路过。  
边伯贤站在里礼堂入口不远处的位置，他本来想到张艺兴的寝室去接他，可是张艺兴坚决要求在礼堂门口会面，他在这里站了有一段时间，舞会马上就要开始了，可是张艺兴还没有出现，他开始担忧起来，他的哥哥不会失约，难道是出什么事了。  
脑海里许多不好的假设闪过，他正焦急着，想要离开这里跑去找张艺兴，突然后背被人轻轻拍了拍。他转过身，站在他身后的人棕色长发披在肩上，戴在脸上的金色的面具露出了嘴唇和下巴，层层叠叠的蛋糕裙被手拎着提高，一节小腿显出来。他一眼就认出来，站在他面前的人是张艺兴。  
“哥哥——”  
他的喉咙像被一些被堵住了似的，他想说些什么，但声音从喉咙里发出的异常困难。  
只是因为他的一句话，张艺兴竟真的按照他的要求打扮了来赴这场舞会。  
他伸手，将张艺兴垂在脸庞的碎发别在耳后，手指顺着耳后从颈侧滑下，这动作带了眷恋的味道，他有许多话想对张艺兴说，但他最后只盯着张艺兴露在金色面具外的眼睛，轻声的，温柔的，仿佛为眼前的眼前的张艺兴深深着迷。  
“哥哥真漂亮。”  
他没说谎话，张艺兴真的很漂亮，少年的身形本就单薄，稍显宽阔的肩膀被长发遮住，腰身又细又紧，被绸带束着，竟真显出女孩子的纤细，张艺兴甚至还抹了口红，露在面具外的嘴唇呈现出与平日里不同的艳红色，衬得露出的小半张脸愈发的白。  
他伸手将张艺兴的手握住，牵着张艺兴走进礼堂。  
刚好踩在舞会开始，主持人说完开场词从台上下来，音乐响起，站在礼堂里的同学跟着音乐，划着舞步，像静水被搅动，氛围开始活跃。水晶灯的光亮照在被精心打理的妆容上，独眼海盗，僵尸新娘，古代君主齐聚一堂，张艺兴身着的繁复的宫廷服反而没有这么显眼了，反倒是边伯贤像平常那样穿了身白衬衫牛仔裤比较显眼。  
张艺兴跳着女步，边伯贤搂着张艺兴的腰，跟着人群，随着音乐挤在舞池里。没人认出张艺兴，边伯贤的同学还以为张艺兴是他的女朋友，向边伯贤开着玩笑：“终于舍得放下你心爱的哥哥去寻找你自己的幸福了。”  
他小心翼翼的去看张艺兴的表情，张艺兴手搭在他的肩上，脚下的舞步没乱，甚至因为这句玩笑的话捉弄的看着他笑。他稍放下心来，偷偷的迈着舞步将转到他身旁的同学撞开。  
这是他唯一的机会，他曾幻想过很多次，像现在这样在众人面前，大大方方的拥抱着张艺兴，接受这众人的祝福，他可以像现在这样，当其他人想带走张艺兴的时候，光明正大宣示主权，告诉其他人，张艺兴是他的，张艺兴是只属于他一个人的珍宝。  
一连跳了几首曲子，张艺兴的额上出了些汗，舞会还没结束，他悄悄拉着张艺兴逃了出来。  
随着礼堂外园林的石子小路走，一直走到园林中心，金属铸成的中世纪骑士的雕塑立在园林中心喷泉的高台上，喷泉这是没有开启，雕塑孤零零的在高处站着，他撑着高台边缘，纵身一跃跳了上去，他蹲在高台的边缘，蹲着身，向站在下面的张艺兴伸手，他笑着，对张艺兴说：“国王陛下，要臣下拉你上来吗？”  
张艺兴穿着女王的服饰，他称呼张艺兴为国王陛下。  
张艺兴拉着他的手也跃上高台，他们站在高台中心立着的骑士雕塑旁边，他把雕塑手中握的长剑拔下来，长剑在他手中挥动，月光在银色的剑身上流转，他把手中的长剑递给张艺兴。  
“我的陛下，”他笑着：“愿意册封我为你的骑士吗？”  
张艺兴接过那柄长剑，他听到张艺兴的呼吸急促起来，像是在他看不到的地方，张艺兴独自一个人在费力挣扎。  
“伯贤，”  
那柄剑被张艺兴握着，张艺兴张了张嘴想对他什么说些什么，但他快速的打断了张艺兴想要说出的话。  
“我想，哥哥，我想让你拿着这柄长剑册封我。”  
他的要求张艺兴总是有求必应，可是这次。张艺兴沉默的站着，没有回应他的话，他只得后退一步。  
“这只是个玩笑，是场角色扮演，陪我玩吧，哥哥，册封我为你的骑士。”  
他单膝跪下，张艺兴握着长剑，剑身轻点在他的后颈，金属冰凉的触感从后颈一直传到尾椎，长剑轻轻点在他的双肩。  
喷泉在这时开启了，水从高台边缘朝空中冲上去，形成一圈晶莹剔透的帘幕，他们在这圈水帘中心，他在张艺兴单膝跪着脚边低着头，宣示：  
“我以我的生命起誓，愿将一切都奉献给您。”


	15. 陷阱【番外】

边伯贤站在教室外等张艺兴。  
一年级下课的时间总是比其他年级早一点，他来学校的时间不算长，却因为时常出现在张艺兴身边而在二年级的同学间混了个脸熟。  
更何况他在新生开学典礼那么引人注目目。  
他作为新生入学考试的第一名，站在主席台上接受二年级年纪第一张艺兴向他交接旗帜，这是学校每届开学典礼都会举行的仪式，高年级的学生把象征未来与期望的旗帜交给低年级，整个学校上千的学生坐在下面注视着站在台上的他和张艺兴。  
张艺兴双手捧着旗帜注视着他的眼睛，往届念过无数次的祝福语从张艺兴口中念出来，一字一句的，真挚郑重的好像誓言。  
“我代表全体高年级学生把希望交接给学弟学妹，希望往后在校时间，和学弟学妹共同进步，也希望学弟学妹在这所学校能收获友情，收获知识，收获快乐。”  
太官方，要不是这话是从张艺兴口中念出，要不是张艺兴注视他的眼神真挚诚恳，边伯贤说不定会在心里吐槽，又是空洞的形式主义。  
张艺兴双手捧着旗帜朝着他举着，他该同样伸出双手去接这面旗，可是他盯着张艺兴正看着他的眼睛，鬼差神使的，一手抓住张艺兴盖在旗帜下的手腕，张艺兴的手被他拉着，整个人被拉着偏倒在他怀里，手中的旗帜落下，盖到他们交错的鞋面上。  
整个会场沸腾起来，台下的领导被气的脸都绿了，他站在最显眼的地方，抱着他最爱的哥哥，四下混乱喧闹，他只感觉到张艺兴被他拥在怀中透出的温柔暖意。  
这姿势持续了将近一分钟，张艺兴对他太纵容了，跟着他胡闹，任他抱着，不挣扎，不反抗。  
他终于松开张艺兴，转过身，面向台下：“我个人不喜欢学长的祝福就用一面冰冰冷冷的旗帜代替，如果真的祝福，不如让学长学姐的人真真切切的站在我们面前，友谊可以是低年级和高年级的友谊，知识和快乐我们可以一起收获”  
台下掌声响起，领导的脸色勉强恢复正常，张艺兴在他身后轻轻的笑起来。  
太嚣张了，太耀眼了，让人对他不印象深刻都难。现在，他站在张艺兴的教室窗外，不少学长学姐转头看他，台上的老师好像对这场景司空见惯了，也不管，任他们把视线从教室里屏幕上转向窗台。  
张艺兴也跟着他们转过头，望向他，目光交汇，张艺兴对他露了个笑，小酒窝显出来，下垂眼弯弯的，他的耳根烧起来，慌慌张张躲到墙壁后。  
下课铃终于响了，同学们鱼贯而出，在经过边伯贤时，有外向开朗的学长学姐调笑的问他：“又在等你的哥哥吗，张艺兴有你这个弟弟真是太幸福了。”他只站在那里，笑着点头。  
张艺兴终于收好书包从教室里出来，幼稚的规矩的双肩包被他拎着两条背带提在一只手里，走到边伯贤面前，张艺兴拉开双肩包的拉链，从里面取出了一个印着卡通图案的盒子递给他。  
“这是什么？”边伯贤拿着盒子问。  
张艺兴把双肩包背到背上，牵着他的手向前走。  
“酸奶蛋糕。”  
他被张艺兴牵着向前走。  
“酸奶蛋糕？学校不是没有吗？整座岛上都是我们学校，你在哪里买的？”  
张艺兴走在他前面沉默的走着，没有回答他的话。他摇晃着张艺兴牵着他的手。  
“哥哥，告诉我在哪里买的，好嘛？告诉我——”  
他从后面看去，张艺兴原本白暂的后颈连带着耳廓都变的粉红。  
“是我自己做的，你上次说想吃，但学校没有，我去求了食堂的师傅借用了一下厨房，照着网上的视屏做的，可能不怎么好吃。”  
得到答案，他跟在张艺兴身后，悄悄扬起嘴角：“没事，会好吃的。”  
“你不吃怎么知道好不好吃呢？”  
“哥哥做的都好吃。”  
张艺兴的声音带了笑意：“说谎。”  
他们相处的样子被同学看在眼里，前段时间还有想要拼一把把边伯贤追到手的学长学姐，到现在全都打消了这念头，他们和对方说话的语气温柔的腻人，亲密的根本没有伴侣插进去的缝隙，弟控兄控生在一家真是太可怕了。  
他和张艺兴坐在学校食堂吃着饭，套餐里的菜配有黄瓜，鱼肉。张艺兴将他餐盘里的黄瓜丝仔仔细细的挑出来放入自己的盘中，他把张艺兴餐盘的鱼肉挑出来，把自己餐盘里的牛肉夹给张艺兴。  
他们坐在餐桌的同一侧，距离离的太近，手臂贴在一起，时不时凑近了头，轻声聊着一些毫无意义的琐事。一个张艺兴班上的女同学坐到他们餐桌的对面，边伯贤抬头对女生尊敬的叫了声学姐。  
女生和张艺兴说话的语气听起来很熟稔：“没想到你休了整整一个学期的假结果期末考试还是年级第一，还带回了个这么可爱的弟弟。”  
边伯贤在旁边笑起来：“那是，我哥哥很厉害的。”  
他看起来骄傲极了，女生也笑起来：“你也很厉害呀，你比多数高年级的同学都厉害，你在高年级中很受欢迎的，有没有考虑邀请我们这些学长学姐参加新生化妆晚会呢。”  
“什么化妆晚会？”边伯贤问，他空闲时间都和张艺兴在一起，没怎么关注新生活动。  
女生惊奇的问：“你不知道吗，每届新生在开学典礼后不久都会举行化妆晚会，大多数新生都会参加的，高年级的没有邀请函不能进去，但新生可以邀请高年级的同学参加。”  
边伯贤看着女生笑，这笑容透着温柔，他对女生说：”对不起，我以及有确定的人邀请了。“  
女生和边伯贤聊了一会儿后离开，边伯贤转头问张艺兴：”你接受我的邀请吗？“  
张艺兴吃着饭，还没反应过来，愣愣的应了声：”啊？“  
”我说，你要来和我一起参加化妆舞会吗？“边伯贤笑着看着他问：”你不去的话我就不去了哦。“  
张艺兴慌忙点点头：”要去的，我当然会和你一起去。“  
”去的话哥哥要好好准备哦，哥哥一定要装扮得我都认不出来才行，哥哥要扮成什么样子才还呢？“  
边伯贤抬手敲了敲自己的额头，装作思考的样子：”不如哥哥扮成欧洲古代女王的样子吧，我想看哥哥穿女装。“  
张艺兴睁大了眼睛，紧张的望着他：”伯贤真的想看吗。“  
边伯贤哈哈大笑着拍了拍张艺兴的肩：“逗你玩的，哥哥。”  
他的哥哥是顶天立地的男子汉，他怎么忍心让哥哥为了取悦他来穿违背自己意志的女装呢。  
舞会举行在学校园林里的一个礼堂里。舞会举行的晚上，礼堂周围围着的枝叶茂密的树上挂着的彩灯照出五颜六色的光芒，组织舞会的同学守在门口一个一个检验进入人员的身份，成群结队的同学穿着各种稀奇古怪的服饰从边伯贤身边路过。  
边伯贤站在里礼堂入口不远处的位置，他本来想到张艺兴的寝室去接他，可是张艺兴坚决要求在礼堂门口会面，他在这里站了有一段时间，舞会马上就要开始了，可是张艺兴还没有出现，他开始担忧起来，他的哥哥不会失约，难道是出什么事了。  
脑海里许多不好的假设闪过，他正焦急着，想要离开这里跑去找张艺兴，突然后背被人轻轻拍了拍。他转过身，站在他身后的人棕色长发披在肩上，戴在脸上的金色的面具露出了嘴唇和下巴，层层叠叠的蛋糕裙被手拎着提高，一节小腿显出来。他一眼就认出来，站在他面前的人是张艺兴。  
“哥哥——”  
他的喉咙像被一些被堵住了似的，他想说些什么，但声音从喉咙里发出的异常困难。  
只是因为他的一句话，张艺兴竟真的按照他的要求打扮了来赴这场舞会。  
他伸手，将张艺兴垂在脸庞的碎发别在耳后，手指顺着耳后从颈侧滑下，这动作带了眷恋的味道，他有许多话想对张艺兴说，但他最后只盯着张艺兴露在金色面具外的眼睛，轻声的，温柔的，仿佛为眼前的眼前的张艺兴深深着迷。  
“哥哥真漂亮。”  
他没说谎话，张艺兴真的很漂亮，少年的身形本就单薄，稍显宽阔的肩膀被长发遮住，腰身又细又紧，被绸带束着，竟真显出女孩子的纤细，张艺兴甚至还抹了口红，露在面具外的嘴唇呈现出与平日里不同的艳红色，衬得露出的小半张脸愈发的白。  
他伸手将张艺兴的手握住，牵着张艺兴走进礼堂。  
刚好踩在舞会开始，主持人说完开场词从台上下来，音乐响起，站在礼堂里的同学跟着音乐，划着舞步，像静水被搅动，氛围开始活跃。水晶灯的光亮照在被精心打理的妆容上，独眼海盗，僵尸新娘，古代君主齐聚一堂，张艺兴身着的繁复的宫廷服反而没有这么显眼了，反倒是边伯贤像平常那样穿了身白衬衫牛仔裤比较显眼。  
张艺兴跳着女步，边伯贤搂着张艺兴的腰，跟着人群，随着音乐挤在舞池里。没人认出张艺兴，边伯贤的同学还以为张艺兴是他的女朋友，向边伯贤开着玩笑：“终于舍得放下你心爱的哥哥去寻找你自己的幸福了。”  
他小心翼翼的去看张艺兴的表情，张艺兴手搭在他的肩上，脚下的舞步没乱，甚至因为这句玩笑的话捉弄的看着他笑。他稍放下心来，偷偷的迈着舞步将转到他身旁的同学撞开。  
这是他唯一的机会，他曾幻想过很多次，像现在这样在众人面前，大大方方的拥抱着张艺兴，接受这众人的祝福，他可以像现在这样，当其他人想带走张艺兴的时候，光明正大宣示主权，告诉其他人，张艺兴是他的，张艺兴是只属于他一个人的珍宝。  
一连跳了几首曲子，张艺兴的额上出了些汗，舞会还没结束，他悄悄拉着张艺兴逃了出来。  
随着礼堂外园林的石子小路走，一直走到园林中心，金属铸成的中世纪骑士的雕塑立在园林中心喷泉的高台上，喷泉这是没有开启，雕塑孤零零的在高处站着，他撑着高台边缘，纵身一跃跳了上去，他蹲在高台的边缘，蹲着身，向站在下面的张艺兴伸手，他笑着，对张艺兴说：“国王陛下，要臣下拉你上来吗？”  
张艺兴穿着女王的服饰，他称呼张艺兴为国王陛下。  
张艺兴拉着他的手也跃上高台，他们站在高台中心立着的骑士雕塑旁边，他把雕塑手中握的长剑拔下来，长剑在他手中挥动，月光在银色的剑身上流转，他把手中的长剑递给张艺兴。  
“我的陛下，”他笑着：“愿意册封我为你的骑士吗？”  
张艺兴接过那柄长剑，他听到张艺兴的呼吸急促起来，像是在他看不到的地方，张艺兴独自一个人在费力挣扎。  
“伯贤，”  
那柄剑被张艺兴握着，张艺兴张了张嘴想对他什么说些什么，但他快速的打断了张艺兴想要说出的话。  
“我想，哥哥，我想让你拿着这柄长剑册封我。”  
他的要求张艺兴总是有求必应，可是这次。张艺兴沉默的站着，没有回应他的话，他只得后退一步。  
“这只是个玩笑，是场角色扮演，陪我玩吧，哥哥，册封我为你的骑士。”  
他单膝跪下，张艺兴握着长剑，剑身轻点在他的后颈，金属冰凉的触感从后颈一直传到尾椎，长剑轻轻点在他的双肩。  
喷泉在这时开启了，水从高台边缘朝空中冲上去，形成一圈晶莹剔透的帘幕，他们在这圈水帘中心，他在张艺兴单膝跪着脚边低着头，宣示：  
“我以我的生命起誓，愿将一切都奉献给您。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实灿兴tag我不是乱打的，灿兴线是个渐进的过程，ao3存文，可能有些章节少搬了，给我说一下哦。


End file.
